


What we want

by TheWolves24



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are married to other people...but are they happy? After an altercation takes place in the Hokages office, things start to change between them...





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura fiddled with the neck of her beer, chancing a glance up at the snickering blonde in front of her.

The Hokage.

He was a little intoxicated.

Well, why not?

The kids were on missions, and work had dwindled a bit.

So, some of the old group, and most of the older Sensei’s, had decided to venture out into one of the bars.

Sakura turned her focus to Kakashi, who was now talking to a random civilian woman at the bar, laughing at something.

She could tell though…she could tell that he was scouting. She noticed how his eyes trailed over the figure of the woman when she wasn’t looking.

Pervert.

But, why not? She seemed interested.

Sighing, she looked back across the booth at Naruto, who was chuckling at something Choji said, his fox like grin taking over his features.

Hinata wasn’t there, she had opted to stay home with Himawari.

Bolt and Sarada were on a week long mission themselves, leaving Sakura completely open to do whatever in that time span.

And of course Sasuke was not in the village.

Closing her eyes in pain, Sakura suddenly felt a shove at her shin, and she looked up quickly into the eyes of her former teammate.

Oh Kami.

He was giving her that _look._

The heated, intense look he kept throwing her way everytime she saw him now.

Swallowing her shot of sake, she got up from the table, and brushed off her skirt, turning to go into the one stall woman’s bathroom.

Sighing soundly, she stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over.

Kami, when had she aged to her thirties? When had she gotten married and had a child? She felt like her life had slipped away before she realized what was happening.

Sarada.

That was the _one_ thing she wouldn’t change for the entire world. Her child was everything to her, even if the child’s father in question was almost never in the picture.

In the midst of her thoughts, she heard the door open, then shut, the lock latching in place, the music from the bar beating hard against the walls of the bathroom, almost matching the rhythm her heart was going.

Naruto.

In the mirror, their eyes met, and she felt herself be pulled into those intense blue eyes, narrowed into slits at her obvious unhappiness.

“Sakura.” He called out huskily, cheeks flushed, his Hokage robes discarded at the table, leaving him in his orange outfit.

Swallowing, Sakura felt her legs tremble.

It had been this way for a month now. There was strange tension between the two of them that had reared its head after a heated meeting in Naruto’s office about their children.

Bolt had been calling Sarada ugly names, and Sarada had been beating Bolt’s head in for it. Naruto, true to form, had no censor, so he told Sakura exactly what he thought about it.

Due to being on the _receiving_ end of Sarada’s mothers tantrums himself. He knew all too well how painful they could be.

Sakura had scolded Naruto for allowing his _son_ to speak to a girl in that way. And that…well, that pissed Naruto off.

Not only that, but he had a lot of other stressors that could contribute to the horrendous fight that they had gotten into.

But, said fight was smothered in something Sakura couldn’t name, and was honestly too afraid to.

Being around Naruto from that point onward set her skin alight with an unknown flame that she had never felt before. His scent made her senses swim with longing, and lust.

Oh Kami.

What was happening to her?

A growl brought her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up, watching as Naruto made his way to her, fox like eyes setting their sights on the target.

_Her._

Reaching out, he grabbed her bicep and pulled her against his chest.

No time was wasted as hands fiddled with each others lower garments, pants hitting the floor, Sakura’s skirt following suite. Naruto grabbed her underwear and ripped them downwards, watching them pool around her ankles.

Sakura huffed as he gripped the underside of her ass, and hoisted her up, slamming her against the adjacent wall, lips and teeth attacking her neck, mouth uttering filthy words that would make even Kakashi blush.

Maybe.

Sakura was lost in the heat that he placed upon amd inside of her.

Naruto sank his teeth into her pulse point, and gripped his dick, aligning it with her wet entrance, shoving forward, burrowing home within her.

The two of them groaned, the walls reverberating with the loud beat of the music.

And that’s how they fucked. And man, were they _fucking_.

There was nothing gentle about the way Naruto grabbed her hair, exposing her pale flesh to him, his canines finding solace in her silky skin, ripping a low moan from her throat.

Sakura wound her legs around his hips, pushing her womanhood against his thrusting manhood, her loud moans drowned out because of the song.

It was brutal….what he was doing to her.

But Kami, she _didn’t care._

_She needed this._

Sakura threw her head back, gasping sharply at the angle his hips were moving, the little knot of pleasure unfurling, promising a strong orgasm.

She needed more of him though, she wanted him deeper.

Arching her back smoothly, Sakura shoved at his shoulders, falling to her feet, watching as his face went from rapture to confusion.

Sakura stepped over to the sink and bent over, exposing her wet womanhood to him, the juices gliding down her inner labia, making the pink haired Kuniochi bite her lip.

“N-Naruto. Take me like this. Please.” She almost begged, wiggling her hips in circles until she felt strong fingers clutch her hips and his cock push its way inside of her, all the way to where his balls were slapping against her clit.

Sakura squeaked from the sensation, never feeling this turned on before.

She needed to come. She _desperately_ needed to come.

The music was louder now, pulsing in rhythm to her and Naruto’s fucking, harsh panting reaching across the bathroom, the two of them sweating, watching the other in the mirror.

Sakura was so close she had to grit her teeth in order to stay standing. Naruto himself was breathing heavily, his hips slanting against hers so strongly, Sakura could feel her breasts bounce beneath her dress.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a hand weave itself into her hair, gripping it tightly, forcing her head back, the ends of the strands screaming, making her breath rush out in heavy pants.

Naruto bit her neck, his nose scraping against her ear lobe, blue eyes watching her intently in the mirror.

“Come for me, Sakura.” He commanded, sinking his teeth into her flesh again.

And she did, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as her lower abdominal muscles clenched so hard, she thought she’d fall to her knees from the intensity.

A growl could be heard behind her, and she felt his hips slant in a sloppy rhythm, signaling he was coming to.

They both bucked together, fingers tensing, jabbing harshly into the flesh they could find.

Then, the song abruptly ended.

 

 

Naruto released her after a few seconds, and Sakura fell forwards, his seed dripping down her thighs, legs trembling.

Oh _fuck_.

Silence.

Sakura herself gripped her underwear and pulled them up quickly, shaking so hard, she thought she’d topple over.

After fixing her hair, she quickly made her way to the door, but a hand halted her, the blonde haired man dragging her against him, blue eyes searching, shooting unanswered questions at her, cheeks tinged red due to the alcohol he had consumed.

Green eyes searched blue. But, neither of them said anything.

There was nothing _to_ be said.

What had just happened was horrible.

_Terrible._

Their spouses didn’t _deserve_ it, that was for sure.

Sakura felt tears building, much to the dismay of the young Hokage, who sighed and let her go, watching her scramble out of the bathroom.

 

Sakura noticed all her friends on the dance floor, Sai and Ino dirty dancing to a particularly vulgar song that had just started playing. Kakashi was still conversing with the civilian woman at the bar, the two of them a little closer now, the tension palpable between them, the woman’s hands on his bicep. Sakura didn’t notice too many others before she was grabbing her sweater and bolting out the door, throwing some money on the table.

She needed to get the hell out of there.

Arriving at her house, she went directly to her room and flung off her clothing, dragging a hand through her hair, smelling Naruto all over her.

Whimpering, she stripped all the way down, hearing the squelching between her thighs, knowing his seed was still there, branding her with the sin she had just committed.

Rushing towards the shower, she turned on the hot tap and stood there for a few seconds, for as long as she could bear.

Wincing at the now scolding temperature, feeling no better, Sakura reached for the cold water and turned it on, adjusting the two taps to a comfortable setting before grabbing the bar of lavender soap, and suddsing her skin, rubbing away the nights events, wanting to forget them altogether.

Why had that happened?

Well, the _alcohol_ was a good factor. No, Sakura wasn’t drunk, but she had a good buzz going. And Naruto, well, he was right there with her. And the heat in the bathroom had just caused a stir in both of them apparently, especially due to that fierce fight the two of them had shared.

Sakura couldn’t help the thoughts that surfaced. She couldn’t help but think about his big hands running up her thighs, his hot mouth latching onto her neck, or his thick manhood parting her lower lips to wedge inside of her.

At that thought, she felt her own womanhood pulse, and she cursed herself, shaking her head free of those poisonous thoughts.

That could _never_ happen again.

They were _married,_ and had children.

Sniffling, Sakura cupped her hand and gathered some water, parting her legs, washing off the leftover semen, feeling tears pool in her eyes, shame coursing through her.

Oh God.

_Oh God._

 

The rest of the night, Sakura was restless, completely exhausted she sat up and wiped the tears that were pooling out of her eyes.

She needed to speak to someone.

And who better than talk to the person that _never_ slept?

 

It was 8 a.m. when Sakura knocked on his door, looking around to see if anyone was in the vicinity.

No answer.

Sakura knocked again, wondering if maybe he was asleep?

No answer.

Once more she knocked and then she heard swearing on the other side of the wooden door.

"Just hang the hell on! Damn it.” He swore, unlatching the lock and swinging the door open, glaring at the early intruder.

“What?” He snapped, onyx eyes suddenly softening when they saw her.

Oh God.

He was shirtless!

“K-Kakashi-Sensei!” Sakura blushed, turning her back to him.

“Well, what did you expect? I just woke up…and my night, well, it didn’t consist of much clothing.” He said, humor in his voice.

Sakura blushed even harder at that comment, turning back around but keeping a hand over her eyes.

“I-Is she still here?” She questioned him.

“Nah. Left early. Want to come in?”

Sakura nodded, but still kept her eyes averted, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Kakashi smirked, and pulled her inside, walking back to his room and shrugging a black tank top on, yawning.

Sakura sat down on the couch, fiddling with the hem of her dress, watching as Kakashi put on a pot of tea.

“So. What’s going on, Sakura?” He asked her, stepping into the living room, sitting in the chair across from hers.

Sakura squeaked, lost in her thoughts, a particular vulgar image popping up from last nights _events._

“O-Oh, I-I, u-um, well, that is…”

Kakashi raised a brow at her nervous bumbling.

“Sakura? What is it?” He pushed lightly, “You can tell m-”

“Naruto and I fucked at the bar last night!” She shrieked, clapping a hand over her mouth, watching as his eyes widened considerably.

Oh boy.

“Well. I wasn’t expecting that.” Kakashi responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura bit her lip, still clutching her dress forcefully.

“In the bathroom, I take it?” He questioned, and Sakura nodded.

Silence.

“I’m a horrible person.” She whimpered, pushing her face into her palms, letting out a loose sob, shoulders shaking.

Kakashi looked at her sadly and stood up, sitting beside her on the couch now, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Come now, Sakura. You were both intoxicated, and accidents happen. The bar kind of got to everyone last night, let me tell you. Ino and Sai were practically fucking on the dance floor. Even Yamato went home with a woman! I may have _accidentally_ caught him and his one night stand fooling around outside the bar before they finally decided to leave.”

Sakura sniffled and gave him a little smile at that.

“I-Is it rare for you to go home with a woman from the bar?” She asked him, knowing the question was very personal.

“Eh. Depends on the woman. I try not to, I’ve had some pretty horrific experiences before. Last night was so so. She was kind of boring.”

Sakura smirked.

Silence.

“Well, about a month ago, me and Naruto got into a very bad verbal disagreement regarding our children. Bolt seems to pick on Sarada a lot, and Sarada likes to handle their disagreements with her fists instead of her words. And I think we both were having a bad day, and things…just kind of escalated. I’ve never seen Naruto so furious, he got in my face, and I pushed him. It ended to where I was backed into a wall, and we were both so…winded…and the room just was filled with this odd tension that was never there before.” Sakura finished, running a hand through her pink hair.

Kakashi listened, trying to find the right words to comfort her.

Maybe she needed the truth.

Yeah. That would help.

Or, probably make her even more depressed. Either way, she _needed_ the truth.

“Sakura. I want you to listen to me. Okay?” He told her, patting her head.

The female looked down and nodded, looking so much like the student that he taught so many years before.

“You and Naruto have a special bond. I used to think it was just a friendly bond, like a sibling bond. However, after your experiences with the infinite tsukuyomi, I began noticing something… _different_.”

Sakura glanced up.

“The two of you bounced around the tension, but there were some nights where you both would argue, and Yamato and I would just look at each other and quietly move away from you two, just waiting to wake up to the both of you getting _intimate_.”

Sakura gasped and blushed, hiding her face.

“Now. That carried on a for awhile, well into the war. Then when the war was over, and you shoved Hinata and him together, I just figured the tension would taper off. But, it never did. It just laid dormant until the two of you shoved it back forwards.”

Sakura knew it was true.

Damn it.

“Sakura. I’ve seen with my own eyes the way Naruto looks at you. Even while he’s married. I’ve seen the angry expressions he gets when Sarada talks to you about Sasuke. His passion for you hasn’t left him, and I think that frightens him, the same way it frightens you.”

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

“It’s all my fault, Sensei. I shoved him towards Hinata, because he _deserved_ a woman that would love him for his good side _and_ for his faults. All I’ve ever done is talk down to him it seems. Or nag him. Why would he feel anything but anger for me?”

Kakashi smirked.

“Because you don’t take his nonsense, Sakura. And I thought you and I established that Naruto is nothing short of a masochist.”

Sakura snickered at that.

True.

Then, the guilt rushed back.

“B-But, last night. It could wreck _both_ of our marriages, Kakashi-Sensei. Sasuke would be furious if he found out. And Hinata….Oh Kami, she’d never forgive me.” Sakura finished, feeling the tears overlap her eyes once again.

Kakashi sighed and sat back, rubbing his thighs, mulling over his thoughts.

“Well, Sakura. You don't have to tell anybody. And you know I would never say anything to break your trust.”

Sakura nodded slowly, sniffling.

Silence.

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha symbol on his previous students back and he narrowed his eyes at it, a question popping up in his head.

“Sakura? May I ask you something?”

The pink haired woman turned towards him, nodding softly.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked raising an a silver brow at her reddened expression, wanting to smirk, but deciding not to.

“Um, er. That is…I, I can’t answer that, Sensei.” She finished, closing her eyes due to embarrassment.

Hm.

He really wanted to know.

Maybe he could bribe her?

“Tell you what. You answer that question, and I’ll take off my mask.” He promised, making a peace sign with his fingers, doing his infamous eye smile.

Sakura looked dumbfounded at him, glaring slightly.

T-That…jerk! He knew she would talk if _that_ was at stake.

“Okay. I will. But you have to take the mask off _first.”_ She said, crossing her arms.

Kakashi just shrugged, reached up and pulled the fabric down, watching shock cross the younger woman’s face.

Sakura paled considerably, feeling a little light headed.

She knew it…

She _knew_ it!

“I win!” She squealed, jumping up and fist bumping the air, squealing like a little school girl.

Kakashi watched in humor.

“You win?” He asked, chuckling a little bit.

“Yes! Years ago, Sasuke, Naruto and I had a bet going to what you looked like under your mask! Sasuke thought you had tiny lips, Naruto thought you had fish lips, and I assumed you were decent looking. They both thought I was nuts, cause why would a good looking man hide his facial features? And I was RIGHT!” She yelled again, doing a little happy dance now.

Kakashi just smiled, shaking his head at her childlike display of winning.

Sakura laughed and sat back down, looking at him again.

“Jeez Sensei, you really are handsome. Oh my gosh!” She squealed again, leaning towards him, eyes on his chin.

“You have a beauty mark!” She laughed, falling back against the sofa cushions.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that, grabbing his mask, but Sakura’s hand stopped him from pulling it up.

“No! I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you self conscious. Sorry. Sorry. It’s nice, it’s cute, attractive.”

“Yes. Just what a ninja wishes to be.” He sarcastically answered.

Sakura snickered at that.

“Is that why you hide your face?” She questioned him, honestly bewildered at his reasoning now.

“Hmph. When I was a kid, everyone would always talk about how _cute_ I was. Women would pinch my cheeks, and if they saw that mole, that was it. They would just fawn over me. And…I decided to wear a mask from then on.”

“Surely your boyish features went away after awhile. I mean…why did you decide to continue to wear it?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi waved a hand, rubbing his eyebrow.

“Sakura. I’m no stranger to _fangirls_ , believe me. They’re bothersome. And distracting.”

The Kuniochi looked down at that statement, a little embarrassed.

Kakashi noticed.

“Hey. That was a long time ago, you’ve changed drastically since then. You are definitely no longer that ‘fan girl,’ Sakura.” He smiled, patting her hair again, giving her a crinkly eye smile.

She smiled at him.

“Now! I did what you asked of me, it's your turn.” He smirked.

Sakura nodded, sighing, leaning back against the cushions, looking out the window into the cloudy sky.

“I did enjoy it, yes.” She murmured, shame rising within her at that omission.

The older ninja just stared at her, knowing the answer from the get go, but wanting to hear it so he could give her the _proper_ advice.

Sakura herself stood up, all joking aside, and stood by his window, watching the rain clouds roll in.

Her fingers were trembling, her lips as well.

She was so stupid.

So _fucking_ stupid.

“I should have married him.” She murmured, feeling the tears fall out of her eyes now, remembering back to the day she watched him marry Hinata.

She had shoved the feeling back, down…down… _down._ But, was fully aware that it _burned_ to see them kiss each other at that altar.

To watch him be taken from her in one fell swoop.

Kakashi watched his ex-student sadly, he hadn’t seen her breakdown in a very long time, and he had hoped to never see it again. He didn’t like to see others cry.

Especially not those he considered his family.

“Sakura.” He started, getting up, wrapping his arms around her shaking form, her tears wetting the front of his tank top.

Kakashi closed his eyes, patting her hair, listening to her wrenching sobs fill his room.

 

Naruto himself groggily sat up in his bed, rubbing his forehead, grunting at the headache that shot across his temples.

He had gotten drunk last night.

_Last night._

_Fuck._

That wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t… _wasn’t_ …but it did.

Naruto knew exactly when the buried tension had resurfaced, and that was when he and Sakura had gotten into the altercation about Bolt and Sarada.

And…from then, the both of them felt a sort of electricity take hold of them, never letting them go, or ebbing, but growing greater and greater everytime they saw each other.

And last night…when he saw how sad she was because of that…teme…Naruto had nudged her under the table, getting her attention, making her flustered due to how he was looking at her.

He couldn’t help but stare at her…

Sakura was beautiful, any man with eyes could see it. Could drown in those emerald eyes of hers.

Shaking his head clear of last nights events, of her face when she climaxed, of how she _felt_ wrapped around him…of the noises she made.

Gritting his teeth, he felt a stirring in his lower extrimety.

Damn it all.

Ignoring the rush of hormones, Naruto looked to the left side of him, noticing the vacant side of the bed.

Hinata must have gone out with Himawari.

Was she frustrated that he had come home drunk?

Should he tell her? Could he just…not tell her? And live with the guilt?

Hinata didn’t deserve to be lied to. Nor did she deserve to be _cheated_ on. But, would it do to throw everything off balance over a drunken mistake?

Naruto wasn’t sure.

Damn it all.

 

Sakura had managed to pull herself together, Kakashi releasing her, silence enveloping them.

“Sensei? What am I going to do?” She asked him, her voice coming out squeaky, so much so, that it threw him back to her genin days.

Kakashi shook his head at those happy yet sad memories, and rubbed his chin.

“Well. There are several options here, Sakura.” He started, pulling his best ‘most understanding’ voice.

She looked at him, waiting on his advice.

“One: You could just keep this to yourself. It happened on a drunken whim, and I’m fairly sure the bar back was spiking our drinks anyway. Everybody’s drinks.” He chuckled, but it didn’t earn anything from her.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Two: You could _talk_ to Naruto about what happened, and you both could discern where to go from there.”

Sakura nodded, listening still.

“Three: You could tell Hinata yourself, and Sasuke as well, and…see what happens? But honestly, I would stray from that path, if Hinata is going to hear it, it needs to come from Naruto.”

Sakura closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“W-Well. I guess, talking to Naruto, and asking his opinion would be the best, _responsible_ course of action. Ignoring what happened is…unhealthy, and leaves more tension.”

Kakashi agreed.

“Good choice. Now…if you get a move on, Naruto will be the only one in his office in ten minutes. I would suggest to do it somewhere public, but also private. Not anywhere near _your_ house. Or that bar.” He said, smirking, wincing lightly when she hit his arm.

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” She said, hugging him lightly, and leaving.

Kakashi waved goodbye as she shut the door, and slumped on the couch when she left.

Oh man. He had a feeling this whole scenario was going to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy! Also, the second sex scene in this chapter is a throwback to Tibette in the L Word when Tina and Bette get it on in Season 5 episode 6! ;D

Several ANBU walked by her as she approached Naruto’s door, their nods telling her a subtle good morning.

Thank goodness today was an off day for her.

One of very _very_ few.

 

Standing outside the door, she took a deep breath, finally gathering enough courage to raise her fist and give a little rap.

“Yes?” His voice reached her, and Sakura took another breath, opening the door.

His desk had a stack of papers on it, his computer beeping with several emails that were coming through to him.

He however, was not at the desk, but looking out the window, back turned to her.

Sakura fiddled with her dress, afraid to speak first.

Thankfully, he did it for her.

“Is there something you ne-?”

His question tethered off when he saw her, and Sakura felt her stomach do several thousand backflips.

Looking down, she couldn’t bear to look at the guilty expression that lay on his face now.

Maybe this was a mistake.

For what felt like hours there was nothing but an unmoving silence between them.

He broke it.

Like always.

“Sakura. About what happened last night…” He started, sighing heavily.

The pink-haired woman glanced up, watching as he folded his hands behind his back, pondering something.

“I don’t know.” He finally said, sliding into his chair, pushing his cheeks in his hands, looking so much like the old Naruto when he was flustered at something.

The vision made Sakura’s stomach do another leap.

But, now wasn’t the time for that. They needed to talk about this.

In private.

Holding up her hands, Sakura set in place a silencing jutsu that she had learned through Lady Tsunade. During the third ninja war, Lady Tsunade had learned the jutsu to keep plans and battle strategies top secret.

It had come in quite handy.

“Well.” Sakura started, feeling her lips turn dry, “What do you mean you don’t know? What happened was…adultery on our parts. And it could really hurt our significant others. And our children.” Sakura said to him, walking forward and taking a seat across from his desk, watching his cheek tick.

“Yes. I know that. But…Sakura.” He said, sky blue eyes lifting to pin her in place, emotions that Sakura hadn’t seen in years coming to the surface.

She knew what he was going to say.

_Knew it._

How did she know? Because it was what she felt last night when she had laid in her marriage bed.

It was wrong.

But…

It didn’t _feel_ wrong.

It felt like…

Like…

Waking up, taking a fresh intake of clean air, and finally _breathing_ for the first time in a long time.

“Sakura.” He caught her attention again.

She moved her eyes to meet his, a scene from last night flashing through her minds eye.

Face flushing hard, she broke the contact and looked to the wall instead.

Naruto sighed at her action.

She didn’t want to look at him, he couldn’t necessarily blame her. But, he had to get out what he wanted to say.

Starting again, he licked his dry lips. 

“I’ll tell the truth; half of me is devastated towards what happened. But, that’s my brain telling me that faithfulness towards my wife is extremely important, not to mention the stability of my children. Then, when I look at it with my heart…I see you.”

Sakura blanched, drawing her eyes back, the two beautiful colors clashing with each other.

“I see _you_ , Sakura.”

Tears pooled in her eyes as he cracked his infamous foxy grin that she hadn’t seen in what felt like years…then, she started to sob.

Naruto himself felt the knot make its way up his throat at her cry, but he held it back. It would not do to see the Hokage sitting at his desk crying at 10 o’clock in the morning.

 

After a few moments, Sakura and Naruto had managed to pull themselves together, both still sitting opposite one another, but feeling miles away.

“Naruto? What would Sasuke say?” Sakura muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence, wiping her eyes with a tissue he had passed to her.

The blonde haired man sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair.

He didn’t want to tell Sakura that the chances of Sasuke caring were… _slim_. Sakura was a grown woman, a powerful Kuniochi, and she understood that the needed time of Sasuke being away from the village was NOT twelve years.

It made Naruto so furious. Why hadn’t he tried to talk Sakura out of marrying Sasuke?

She deserved a lot better.

He had watched for years how she struggled with being a single mother, juggling her home, bills, and a new trauma center for ninja orphans.

Even more, he had watched Sarada struggle as well. The anger she held for Sasuke reminded him a lot of the anger Sasuke had for Itachi. Yes, it had dwindled ever since they went up against Shin, but it had never dissipated.

However, Naruto held no fear of Sarada leaving the village, she acted too much like Sakura. She cared deeply for her mother, and for her village.

“I know.” A soft voice cut through his thoughts, and he jumped slightly.

Sakura.

He looked at her sadly, knowing she got the jist of his silence.

“I know he probably wouldn’t care. It’s Sarada he cares about. His heir. I just-it never kills to have a _little_ hope, does it?”

Naruto felt the tick in his cheek return, growing frustrated at what she just said.

“Hope?” He repeated, in almost a trance like state.

Silence.

Then…Naruto was furious, leaping up from his desk, grabbing onto a cup that was reserved for coffee, chucking it across the room to watch it splinter against the adjacent wall.

Sakura ducked out of reflex, and stared at Naruto wide eyed, not understanding this over the top reaction.

“N-Naruto?” She squeaked.

He glared, fingers shaking, itching to _shake_ sense into her. Fuck it all, why couldn’t she see it?! Everyone else had! Why couldn’t she?!

“I had hope.” He said, seeing her look down in shame towards his words.

Naruto walked around the desk towards her, glaring down at the mass of pink hair.

He stopped beside her, hands trembling, lips trembling, _everything_ trembling.

“Why were you the _only_ person who _couldn’t_ see it?” He asked, feeling his chest tighten with every word he spoke.

Sakura shut her eyes, tears leaking out of her eyes.

He was wrong.

Damn it was he _wrong._

Looking up, she stared him straight in the eyes, not caring that her face was splotchy, lips quivering with the emotions and feelings she had tried to suppress.

“I-I-”

She halted, letting loose a sob that made his angry expression crumble.

“I _knew.”_ She finally managed to say.

Naruto’s eyebrows rose, hands fisting once again at his side, trying to suppress his own tears from falling.

“W-What?” He mumbled.

Sakura sighed, but nodded.

Silence.

Unbearable, stretching silence.

“I knew how you felt, Naruto. But, after the attack with Pein, and I s-saw Hinata…I just couldn’t-I couldn’t take that away from you. From her. After everything that had happened, all the times where I was mean to you, after ignoring you, avoiding you. Did I really deserve to confess such a thing?”

Naruto stared at her.

“I didn’t deserve you, Naruto. But, Hinata did. You deserved a selfless love, a _pure_ love.”

Naruto just continued to stare at her.

Sakura sniffled, finally leaning back in her chair, feeling the emotions rise in her throat again.

She had laid it all out. Bared it all to the bone. Finally confessed as to why she didn’t speak up about his feelings for her. And why she didn’t make her move.

Silence.

“Get out.” He finally said to her, moving around his desk again, gliding back to the window, back turned towards her once more.

Sakura sat there a moment, feeling her stomach drop.

She hadn’t been expecting that reaction, he sounded so angry, so hurt by her words. Sakura honestly thought he’d probably…thank her for helping him dodge the bullet that was _her_.

Opening her mouth, she stood up, wanting to ask him so many things. But, his gruff voice stopped her.

“Sakura. I said to get the _fuck_ out of my office. Right now.”

He had _never_ spoken to her like that.

Never.

Too stunned to move, Sakura just gaped at him like a fish, feeling her heart squeeze in the confines of her chest.

Those words hurt.

Naruto turned to glance at her with one eye, his expression matching perfectly to the one he wore when he found out Jiraiya had died.

Sakura _hated_ it. An expression like that didn’t belong on the face of someone like Naruto Uzumaki.

But, she got the message.

Closing her eyes, she held her two fingers up, dispelling the silencing jutsu, and turned, wrapping her arms around her frame, letting her head fall as she left him behind.

 

Sakura walked to her house with a numbing feeling spreading throughout her body, leaving her feeling like a dead person.

She hated this. She hated feeling so confused, so… _lost_.

In the midst of those depressing thoughts, a raindrop hit her face, and she stopped walking, looking up at the sky that looked like a sheet of gray had been flung over it.

Fitting weather for how she felt.

Looking back down, she made her way home, just wanting to nestle onto the couch, wanting to fall asleep for the next several years. Wanting…wanting….

A happy presence.

Then, flashbacks to years before made her stumble.

Naruto.

His constant smiles, his hand constantly resting on her shoulder, helping her feel better.

His blue eyes, his _**beautiful**_ -Sakura clutched her chest,- _ **blue**_ -she managed to make it into an alleyway before the bile was traveling up her throat- _ **eyes**_.

And they stayed on the forefront of her mind as she emptied her stomachs contents, the sour feeling of hatred towards herself sitting uninvited in her chest.

It was _her_ fault.

All these terrible choices regarding Sasuke, regarding her happiness…

The only good thing had been having Sarada.

She would never regret her daughter, not now, not ever.

Never.

That thought alone helped her get off her knees, setting her straight long enough to make it back to her home, stumbling through, flinging her shoes off, and collapsing in an emotionally exhausted heap on the couch, letting loose the sobs she tried to hold down.

Thank Kami Sarada was on a mission, she would die if her daughter saw her like this.

She wanted her daughter to see her as a strong ninja, not a whimpering, blubbering mess on the sofa.

Sakura closed her eyes, going back to a more peaceful time, remembering the many adventures of team 7. Smiling at some of them, she felt it helped her calm down, and finally she drifted to sleep, clutching a yellow pillow to her chest.

 

Naruto didn’t know what he was doing, but…he moved without really thinking.

The damn Uchiha symbol mocked him though when he raised his eyes to the door, finally.

Gritting his teeth, he rapped on the door forcefully, making the wood of the door reverberate with the force of the blows.

It took a moment, but the door finally opened, revealing Sakura, hair messed up, eyes still halfway closed from sleeping.

Naruto didn’t wait for an invitation and walked in, slamming the door behind him, noticing Sakura take a seat on the couch.

“What is it?” She whispered, smoothing the hair out of her face.

Naruto knew he came off like an utter ass today in his office, but he couldn’t bear the thought of looking at her after her confession.

How wrong she had been to smother her feelings all those years before.

The truth was:

He had never _wanted_ Hinata.

He had wanted Sakura. Only Sakura. For as long as he could remember. But, after finally realizing that Sakura would never see him as anything other than her best friend, he decided to move on.

And he owed Hinata.

God, he _owed_ his wife love?

That was awful, and he knew it.

But, it was the truth.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her, wanting her to meet his eyes.

“Sakura? Look at me.” He almost demanded, reaching his hand out to grab hers.

The pink-haired woman listened, moving her eyes to his.

Naruto could feel the air around them sizzle with the untamed tension that floated around them.

He couldn’t take it.

Naruto damned himself as he leaned forward and captured her lips, making her gasp out loud, forcing her back onto the cushions behind her as he supped on her mouth, wanting, no- _needing_ to feel her.

Sakura took a second to react, but react she did, cupping his face, pressing herself upwards towards him, feeling his hard body fall over her as he pinned her to the couch.

Kami, he was so warm.

They continued to kiss, hands roaming, tongues battling for dominance against the other, soft moaning filling the air around them.

Sakura pulled back finally, watching as his blue eyes drank her in, lips swollen, breaths coming out in rapid pants.

The knot of arousal settled deep in her groin and she bucked up, letting him know what she wanted.

“Sakura.” He whispered, understanding what her movement meant, running his lips over her neck, sucking on a particular sensitive spot that sent her groaning and grinding against his pelvis.

“N-Naruto.” She answered, reaching out to grab his blonde locks, shoving her face into the left side of his neck, moving her own tongue up his bronzed skin, up, up, _up,_ until she stopped at his ear, biting gently, feeling him tense against her, his arousal shoving into her thigh.

The young Hokage wrapped his hands around her shoulders, pulling them both upwards, moving his lips to find hers again, his hands gripping her dress, shoving it up and over her head.

Sakura found his own seam and yanked it upwards, drawing it off his own frame.

Naruto hissed as the cold air hit his warm skin, but ignored it, dragging his fingers across her pale flesh. Sakura herself ran her hands over every inch of his chest, dragging her lips in the same trail, yanking his head back, sucking on a sensitive part of his neck that left him groaning.

“Damnit, Sakura.” He said, his hands now fiddling with her bra, getting it undone, watching it fall to the side, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Wasting no time, he ducked his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking softly, hearing her moan, her head falling backwards, shoving her breast even further into his mouth.

Sakura herself was throbbing down below, wanting him…Kami, _needing_ him to touch her between her thighs.

“N-Naruto. Please.” She begged him, cheeks flaming, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

He understood.

Both of them stood up, and they automatically went to the buckles and buttons of each others pants, unsnapping them, and pushing them, along with their undergarments down their legs, hearing them pad softly onto the floor.

And they were left in their naked glory, not wasting time as lips met lips, Sakura’s thigh moving up to clutch at his hip, moving her wet womanhood against his aching erection.

Groaning loudly, Naruto grabbed her thigh driving it out until he was aligned with her entrance, looking at her in the eyes before shoving into her.

They were standing beside her couch, in her house, fucking.

And Kami, Sakura was _thoroughly enjoying it._

Naruto had to still himself for a moment, placing Sakura against the couch, gripping her legs, moving her thighs to encase his forearms as he slipped inside her again, earning a high moan from the woman below him.

He couldn't stop.

Fuck, he couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to.

He had waited for this, waited to touch her, to be inside her, to hear her groan his name the way she was doing now.

He had waited for _years._

Leaning forward, he placed his forehead against hers, maintaining his thrusts, her white heat encasing him like a glove.

Sakura herself was panting, hands running up and down his spine, enjoying the flex of his muscles beneath her fingers.

Feeling his hand under her chin suddenly, she looked up and into his eyes, gasping at the intensity he was looking at her with.

No words were spoken, no words were _needed_ as they met with each other on the couch. Both of them panting, grunting, groaning, trying to get closer to each other with every thrust.

It wasn’t possible, Naruto was embedded as deep as he could be, his sky blue eyes drilling into her, hips pushing against hers, making her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts.

And Sakura met them with just as much fervor, toes curling as she watched the sweat bead on his forehead, noticing the muscles flex in his forearms.

Oh fuck.

She was teetering on the edge of oblivion, and just needed a little more to fall over.

And of course, Naruto never failed to deliver as he pulled out once again, shoving through softly, hitting the sensitive spot in her over and over, but this time at a slow pace.

And Kami, Sakura could _feel_ her release building, building, _building,_ and finally, he slid inside hard, deeper than before, and she felt herself crumbling.

Bowing back almost painfully, Sakura felt her inner walls grip him so tightly, she had to scream, it was the only way to relieve the pressure that had built and successfully shattered in her bloodstream.

“Naruto!” She yelled, over and over, moving her hips furiously with his to milk her essence of the intense orgasm.

After a few seconds, she heard him grunt and moan, speeding his thrusts up.

“Oh _fuck_ , Sakura.”

The woman in question was panting below, incredibly sensitive from the orgasm she just received, gritting her teeth every time his manhood hit her g-spot over and over, the heat in his spine bubbling and bubbling until it finally snapped, making him shove his hips harder and harder into her.

“Kami; dear God.” He managed to gasp out, sinking his fingers deep in her thigh, losing pace with his erratic thrusts as he came inside of her.

 

Panting together, they leaned their foreheads against the other, feeling the sweat slick on the others skin, hearts thudding harshly.

Naruto closed his eyes and sat up, collapsing on the other end of the couch, his eyes watching the cum ooze out of Sakura.

Oh shit.

Oh _shit._

Grasping his head, he stood up, still buck naked and started to pace, wringing his hands together.

Sakura knew what his problem was. Wincing slightly, she pulled her thighs together and sat up, shame running through her once more.

This was bad.

This was _not_ supposed to happen again.

“Naruto? We need to talk about this. Here, put your clothes on.” She said to him, handing him his pants, shirt, and boxers.

He stopped his pacing and nodded, taking his clothes, watching as she grabbed her own and started to redress.

 

They sat at her dining room table, both nursing hot mugs of tea, saying nothing to each other.

Sakura looked him over, his eyebrows furrowed, blue irises locked on the Uchiha symbol behind her.

“Think you could have more of those around the house?” He asked dryly, annoyance lacing the undertone of his question.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his unneeded sarcasm.

“Well, this is a Uchiha household.”

Naruto flinched, but didn’t respond.

It took them minutes to finally start talking to each other.

It was _awkward_.

“Well, if we’re going to lay all of this out on the table, I’m going to need something stronger than tea.” Naruto said to her, crossing his arms, leaning back in the chair, sighing.

Sakura nodded, agreeing. Standing up she went over to the cupboard and pulled out a full bottle of sake. Grabbing two small mugs, she went back over to the table, setting his before him, filling it up.

“Thanks.” He murmured, slamming it back without hesitation.

Sakura winced, not understanding how some people could shoot sake like it was water.

Sitting in her own seat, she poured hers, sipping it softly, seeing Naruto shove his mug over to her, asking for more.

She obliged.

He sipped it slowly this time, eyes trailing over her face, making her fidget in her chair.

“First off. A question. ” Naruto started, feeling the sake start to heat up his blood a little bit.

Sakura listened.

“Are you happy with Sasuke? Was this just…out of boredom? Or…what?” He asked her, noticing the darkness pass over her features.

Silence.

“No.” Sakura finally answered, sipping her sake again. “I’m not happy with Sasuke. I haven’t been happy in two years. And it isn’t because he isn’t here for _me,_ it’s because he isn’t here for Sarada. She is approaching her fifteenth birthday, and has only seen her father a handful of times. She doesn’t know anything about him, nothing about her Uchiha background. I’ve always wanted Sasuke to be the one to tell her, so they could form a bond over something that they both have. But…” And she shrugged, putting an end to her ramble, shooting the rest of the sake now.

Naruto nodded, trying not to show his gritted teeth. He didn’t understand Sasuke, he had time to fill him in on events, missions, etc., but had no time to see his family for a few hours? It left him mystified. Truly.

Sakura interrupted his thought process with a question of her own.

“Are you happy with Hinata?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Hinata. She…she’s the mother of my children, she’s been there with me through a lot…and I have nothing but good things to say about her.”

Sakura raised a brow.

“There’s a but in there somewhere.” She murmured.

Naruto moved his eyes to clash with hers, nodding.

“ _But_. Hinata…she isn’t the woman I thought I’d spend my life with. When we got caught in that genjutsu, and I finally realized that I had overlooked her, I felt…guilt. I thought it was love. But, I’m not sure if it ever fully turned into love. Maybe at the beginning? Damnit, I’m not sure.” He finished, looking down at his sake in shame.

Sakura swallowed, reaching across the table to him, folding her fingers over his bandaged hand.

He smiled, knocking back the rest of his sake.

“I-I adore Hinata, I respect and admire her, _but…”_ He tethered off the sentence, raising blue eyes to lock with her green ones.

“But what?” Sakura asked, feeling heat rush to her face at the look he was sending her.

“It doesn’t really compare, Sakura.” He told her huskily, giving her his best fox like grin.

 

They ended up in the guest room.

They were making out, tongues battling for dominance furiously. Naruto dug his fingers into her hair, moving his mouth back, licking her tongue, looking at her face for a moment before he dove back in, pressing their lips together once more.

Their mouths moved furiously together, hands groping each others bare skin, trying to get closer, if that was at all possible.

Naruto grunted and pulled away from her mouth to trace downwards, both hands cupping her breasts, licking his way down her stomach, then back up between the valley of her breasts to capture her lips again, stifling a gasp from her.

Naruto gripped her hair, pulling her eyes to look at his as he pulled back, looking at her with such intensity that it made Sakura shake even harder then she already was.

Grinning softly, he kissed her nose, “I missed you, Sakura.” He said to her, taking in her beautiful facial features, her blazing eyes, pale skin, and blue diamond that sat on her forehead.

All the things he fell in love with so long ago.

They both smiled at each other, hands grazing the skin on the others arms lazily, but sensually.

After a few more moments of kissing, Sakura wedged her feet between his thighs and flipped them over, taking her place on top.

Leaning down, she caught his mouth, laying herself flat against his chest, flattening her breasts against his heated skin, earning a groan from him.

Dislodging her mouth from his, Sakura ran her own tongue down, across his left nipple, and to his pectoral muscles, leaving little kisses as she went.

Naruto himself clenched his abdominal muscles, feeling her mouth dip dangerously close to his weeping manhood.

Kami.

Naruto laid there for another second before pushing himself and Sakura up to their knees, taking her face between two hands and kissing her roughly, not lingering long on her mouth, trailing to her neck to suck on the smoothness of her skin.

Sakura leaned her neck back, feeling her womanhood drip with need, the entirety of her lower half on fire.

Naruto released her face and moved his right hand down, cupping her womanhood, feeling her buck against him.

Sakura whimpered, but followed stride, gripping his manhood as well, feeling it pulse in her hand, stroking slowly.

Naruto wasted no time and dipped two fingers inside of her, left hand grabbing a handful of hair, lodging his mouth back against her neck as he fingered her.

Sakura gasped, feeling the electricity run through her veins at what he was doing to her.

She had had sex with Sasuke and now she had Naruto. And honestly, she had never been in a more erotic situation, just the way he felt, how he coaxed responses made her want to come over and over again.

Shaking those thoughts away, Sakura followed his lead and began stroking him faster, moving her lips to find his.

They kissed and continued to pleasure the other, hips bucking towards each other, trying to grab more of the intensity that was being brought to their bodies.

Naruto was sloppily kissing her now, one hand thrusting inside of her, and one folded into her hair, keeping her against him.

Fuck he was close. He hoped she was too.

Sakura met his lips over and over again, eyes rolling back in her head as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her, his fingers curling and uncurling, soft lips pressing over and over, wedging his fingers deeper and deeper until he was close to her cervix.

Kami, she was fucking close.

Naruto was gasping, moving harder against her hand as he felt the knot of desire burn at the base of his spine.

Just a little more.

Sakura met his tongue, shoving at it, pressing against it, licking it while she stroked him, pressing a finger to the head of his shaft.

Naruto met her tongue as well, shoving against it, pressing, pulling, licking it while he fingered her, curving the two digits inside of her, locating her g-spot over and over.

Sakura succumbed before he did.

It was too much, it felt too good, it was…. _too much._

Bucking her hips against his still thrusting fingers, Sakura leaned her head back and let out a gasp that sounded strangled, her thighs shaking.

Naruto went right after, leaning his own head back, a loud growl like gasp leaving his throat, his shaft humping against her, spraying his seed on her pelvis and stomach.

She was still gasping, reaching out blindly for him, feeling his lips trace her neck and move upwards.

Smiling wearily, Sakura collapsed against him, sending them both down, shaking and sweating limbs entertwined.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling her womanhood continue to throb from the intense release she had had minutes before. In the midst of her trying to calm her body down, she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her, shoving his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, then Naruto pulled back from her, kissing the shell of her ear, “Sakura? I need to go now.” He told her, voice strained.

Sakura opened her eyes, sighing, but nodding, letting his hand go, feeling him stand up from the bed, grabbing his clothes, once again, off the floor.

“Hinata would be devastated if she found out about this. She doesn’t deserve such disrespect.” Sakura whispered, feeling her heart slow almost to a stop at her own words.

Naruto sat on the bed again, running a finger through his blonde locks.

“Yeah. I know.” Was the only thing he said, standing back up and zipping up his pants.

Sakura felt the tears overflow, hiding her face as he came around the bedside to stand in front of her.

“Sakura? Oh Sakura.” He said, smoothing out her pink hair, wincing at the jolt she did when his hand touched her.

“Naruto. Please. Just leave. _Kami_ , please leave.” She begged him, swatting his hand away and turning away from him, her shoulders shaking from the sobs.

The young Hokage stood there for a few more seconds, feeling dreadful, but knew there was nothing he could do at this moment.

At that thought, he turned and left the room, standing in the middle of the living room, putting two fingers up to his nose and vanished from the house back into the Hokage’s tower.

It would be a long rest of the night.

 

-H.

Leave me some feedback!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto filed paperwork for the majority of the night, trying to keep his mind on Hokage matters, village inquiries, and different boundary methods that they were trying to put together.

Anything to keep his mind off of Sakura Ha-Uchiha.

It proved to be quite difficult, especially since he had just gotten back from…being intimate with her, and he could smell her on his clothes.

It was a good thing he kept a change at his office.

Hours later, Naruto stood at his window, greeting the sunrise, his thoughts all over the place. He couldn't help it…he had to think about what was happening between him and his old teammate.

And it had all started a month ago.

** Flashback:**

Naruto was trying to sort through his emails regarding the Jounin test statuses when there was a loud, rather obnoxious knock on his door.

It was 8 o’clock at night, who could that be?

“Come in.” He called, raising an eyebrow at the guest, preparing himself on a lecture that he was sure to give the other person, that is, until the _face_ of the other person popped into the room.

Sakura.

And she looked rather angry.

Closing the door in frustration, Sakura stood in the entryway for a moment, smoothing out her lab coat, gathering her thoughts and words.

Sigh.

Naruto watched her with curiosity. It had been some time since she had shown her face in here, he wondered what the problem was?

“Um, Sakura? Can I help you with something?” He questioned, rubbing his forehead, starting to feel a headache pop up out of nowhere.

He sure did get these headaches a lot now.

Angry green eyes snapped to his and she nodded sharply, walking over to the front of his desk.

“Yes, you can actually, Hokage-sama.” She grit between clenched teeth.

Naruto raised a brow at the formality of the name.

He had told her repeatedly _not_ to call him that.

“Well. Tell me what it is, don’t keep me in suspense.” He joked, putting his best smile on his face.

She wasn’t taking the bait though as she continued to glare at him.

“Do you know your son is bullying, Sarada?” Sakura snapped at him, hands on hips, foot starting to tap with her growing agitation.

Naruto leaned back and surveyed her, “And how do you figure that, Sakura?”

“Because she tells me all about it! He teases her everyday, all the time.” Sakura responded.

“Ah. And, what’s been said to Sarada?” He asked, curious at this point.

She lost some of her gusto with that question, taking on an expression of embarrassment instead.

“H-He makes fun of her being ‘flat chested.’ That isn’t however, the words he uses.” She told him, watching a scowl run across his whiskered cheeks.

Where did Bolt learn that from? There was nothing wrong with women that weren’t top heavy.

Like Sakura.

Naruto was startled at his thoughts and immediately shook his head clear of those inappropriate images.

“W-Well, I see where you’re coming from. Did you take this up with Hinata?”

“I did, and she talked to him. He didn’t listen though. Also, things have gotten so bad between the two that Sarada got a note sent home with her stating I needed to sit down and have a parent-teacher conference with them. She’s been ‘fighting’ in class apparently.”

Naruto pushed his chair out and stood up, trying to fight back a yawn.

Sakura scowled at his rudeness. Was he listening to _anything_ she was saying?

“You know, I’m sorry for boring you Naruto, but its essential that you squeeze in time to _talk_ to your son about _bullying_ my daughter.” She sniped at him, her anger starting to climb with his nonchalant attitude.

The blonde rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

“I’ll be happy to talk to Bolt, _if_ you talk to Sarada.”

Sakura raised her eyebrows, “And why would I do that? She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Naruto smirked.

_She would think that._

"Come now Sakura, Sarada is your daughter. I’m sure there have been many instances where Bolt has said something menial, and Sarada has responded with her fists.“

The pink-haired Kuniochi felt her cheek twitch in annoyance at his immature accusation.

“Oh, I get it. So, you’re putting the fighting off on me? You’re blaming me for Sarada overreacting?”

He didn’t say anything, but his facial expression said it all.

She glared.

“Sakura. Come on, there have been _many occasions_ to where you _completely_ overreacted towards something I did. That’s all I’m saying.”

Gritting her teeth, she balled her fist up.

“Well, _Hokage-Sama_ , if you weren’t such an idiot 99% of the time, I wouldn’t have to treat you that way. It’s a shame you passed that inconvenient trait onto your son.” Sakura shot back at him.

Naruto felt his own eyebrow twitch at the low blow, quickly becoming annoyed with this entire conversation.

“ _Mrs. Uchiha_. If that’s all you needed me for, I must bid you goodnight, I have a lot of work to get back to. Work that requires more attention than this _abysmal_ problem.”

He was mocking her again.

But she could give it back.

“Oh, you were busy? I apologize, Hokage-Sama. I wasn’t aware that discussing the actions of disobedient children _wasn’t_ important. Let me just leave so you can get back to pointing and clicking on your computer.”

Naruto growled, slamming the file cabinet that he had opened, making her jump a little.

“Damnit Sakura, I said I would handle it! But _you_ also need to talk to Sarada, because I’ve heard my own stories, and I don’t believe Bolt is the only one who is kicking up the trouble. Now, you know where the door is.”

He had _dismissed_ her.

Like a child.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura marched forward and shoved him hard in the chest, watching as he tilted back, almost losing his footing, grabbing the corner of his desk, catching it just in time before he landed flat on his butt.

“Listen here you jerk! You may be the Hokage now, but don’t you _ever_ think you can talk down to me, Naruto Uzumaki!”

Glaring once more at him, Sakura turned away, making it a few steps before a hand whipped out and clutched her elbow, shoving her bodily against the wall near the door.

Sakura grunted, looking up into the angry eyes that leered down at her.

“Do _not_ think you can treat me as you did when we were younger, Sakura.”

Sakura felt her nostrils flare, “Oh yes, because I _treated_ you so badly, right?”

Naruto only stared at her, releasing her elbow before he answered, turning away from her fuming figure.

“Yeah. Walk away from me, do what you do best!” She shouted, her tone taking a hurtful turn. Chest heaving, Sakura chanced a glance down and saw a pile of papers at her feet. Reaching low, she gripped them and flung them at his prone back.

The blonde Hokage was having a very difficult time trying to reign in his emotions, and with the multitude of papers hitting his back…

He lost it.

Turning swiftly, he snarled at her, advancing on her this time, gripping her arm and shoving her back against the wall harder. This time though, he was dangerously close to her face, noses inches away from touching.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing, the two of them glaring heatedly at the other.

“You have the audacity to imply that I avoid _you?”_ He bit out, his tone almost mocking.

Sakura only glared harder, fidgeting in the confines of the zero amount of space he was leaving her.

“You don’t think _you’ve_ avoided _me_? Y-You’ve been avoiding me since we both got married. Why? Our friendship was once strong, and now it’s…. _gone_.” He asked, feeling the hurt of rejection rise up in his throat.

Silence.

“Well?” He demanded, wanting, _needing_ to know what had happened between the two of them to have her completely forget he existed.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, looking away from his accusing stare, licking her dry lips.

Naruto blanched when he saw her pink tongue run over her lips, his eyes dancing along her form.

Stop it.

“You know Sakura, I told you once before that I _hate_ when people lie to themselves.”

Sakura gasped and whipped her eyes to meet his.

“Yeah and you know all about that don’t you, Naruto?” She spat back with just as much venom, watching his eyebrow twitch.

“What the hell does that mean?”

Sakura tried to shake him off of her, but he held fast, grip rivaling steel.

“Let go of me!” She demanded, “Don’t make me use my chakra.” She threatened, knowing it was an empty one.

And so did he.

Damnit, she couldn’t look into his eyes any longer, if she did, she was sure she’d crumble, and tell him _exactly_ why she avoided him.

And that would do neither of them any good.

A few moments of silence passed by them before Naruto finally moved away from her, giving her space to escape.

She wanted to get away from him.

Far away.

Silence.

“Just leave.” He demanded, his voice hinting at pain, or confusion, Sakura wasn’t sure.

At his demand, she bolted out the door, stopping in the corridor to catch her breath, her hands trembling.

**_ End of Flashback:_ **

Naruto sighed, standing up, taking his cloak off, starting his pace for the day, his thoughts not on what they should be.

They floated to the events that had taken place a week after the intense fight in his office.

                                                                                ** _Flashback:_**

Sakura sat in the tree at the training grounds, watching her daughter and Bolt spar.

They were getting a long better now, mainly due to Sakura threatening her daughter and also scaring Bolt, telling him that if he hurt her feelings one more time, he’d be seeing what the inside of a crater looks like.

For some reason Hinata got a big kick out of that.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” She heard the little blond yell, jumping in the air, five more of him coming down, jumping towards Sarada, who had her sharingan activated already.

The two pre-teens drew their kunai’s and charged at the other, clashing violently, sparks flying everywhere.

Sakura was impressed at Bolt’s speed, even Sarada had a hard time keeping up with him.

And Sarada had inherited Sasuke’s speed and agility in battle.

Closing her eyes, Sakura went back to her genin days, envisioning the battle in front of her as a duel between her and Naruto.

It made her heart drop.

She missed the simplistic tones of those days, where bills didn’t bog her down, work didn’t make her feel like the walking dead, and _friends_ were not confusing her.

If you could still call him her friend that is.

They hadn’t spoken in a long time. He had been right about that. Since they had gotten married, the two of them had drifted so far apart, that it was hard to imagine that at one point they had saved the world together, journeyed together, shared their _lives_ together.

It seemed so…distant now.

And it hurt.

Sakura grit her teeth, her fingers digging into the branch beneath her.

Her sorrowful state kept her from noticing the crack that was beginning to sprout further down the wood, and before Sakura knew it she was freefalling to the forest floor.

And it was a long way down.

She wouldn’t survive it and she had nothing to grip onto.

The air rushed around her so quickly, she _couldn’t_ scream.

Then, she stopped falling abruptly, her heart racing a mile a minute, stomach doing backflips.

Arms were carrying her bridal style to a branch that was safely still in place.

Naruto.

“Are you alright, Sakura?” His worried voice hit her ears.

She only stared at him, Deja-vu hitting her like a truck. Nodding dumbly, she saw he wasn’t wearing his Hokage’s cloak, only his orange shirt and black pants, topped with his shinobi sandals.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, slightly embarrassed.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sakura?” He asked, kneeling in front of her.

She nodded again, looking down at his outstretched hand, wanting to back away from it.

“W-W-What are you doing here?” She asked him, cursing her stammering.

Naruto sat down fully, leaving some distance between the two of them.

“I promised Bolt I’d watch him train today. But, I swore I wouldn’t intrude, I’m here to ‘take note.’ It’s a good thing I got here when I did, huh?” He smiled cheekily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura blushed but nodded, situating herself to where her legs were swinging over the branch, in an almost childish fashion.

Naruto watched her do this, her head tilted up to the sunny sky, pink hair fluttering in the wind.

Closing his eyes, he felt his heart lurch, and he hastily turned away.

Silence.

Awkward, smothering silence.

“Um, Sakura? I wanted to apologize for what happened in my office.” He murmured, looking at her, his intense blue eyes swallowing her up, making her look away from the sheer intensity of it.

Clearing her throat, she licked her lips.

“I’m sorry too, Naruto. I was out of line when I pushed you.”

Naruto chuckled.

“Well, Sakura, you wouldn’t be _you_ if you didn’t hand me a little discipline, huh?” He winked, giving her his foxy grin.

Sakura looked down, trying her hardest to focus on her daughter.

Sarada and Bolt were sitting on the ground across from the other, both smiling at the damage they had dealt. It just meant they were getting better.

“You did well, Sarada. Now, let’s go to Ichikaru and get some ramen. If it’s a date, I’ll buy!”

Sarada rolled her eyes, getting up and brushing off her clothes.

“It’s not a date, but you can still buy.” She said to him, flinging her hair back over her shoulder.

They left the clearing then, leaving the two parents sitting in the tree.

Glancing at each other, they both smiled.

“Well. Sarada is definitely your child. Turning down the sweet blonde boy who’s just trying to be _nice._ ” He snickered, taking in the forest air, stretching his arms above his head.

“And Bolt is definitely your son. Always demanding dates without asking _politely_ first.” She picked, poking his side.

Naruto grinned, blushing lightly.

It was contagious, and Sakura smiled too.

 

“I've got to get back to the hospital now.” Sakura said, standing on the branch, keeping a firm hold on the above limb for balance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “How in the world did you get up here in those shoes, Sakura?”

The Kuniochi looked down, surveying her heels.

“I managed.” She told him, flushing.

“Here. Let me help you down.” He said, standing up, offering one of his hands to her.

Sakura shook her head firmly, backing up, her foot wobbling.

“Sakura. Don’t be so stubborn.” He said to her, reaching closer to grab a hand instead of offering it this time.

“W-Wa-” Sakura managed to get out before she was tumbling over the branch and falling down below.

“Sakura!” His voice rang out and she felt strong arms encircle her waist, hand cradling her head, hands shoving her face into his chest.

“Shadow clone jutsu!”

Sakura had her eyes closed, suddenly feeling them collide with limbs, the forest ground not touching them at all.

 

After falling safely into the arms of the clones, they all popped out of existence, leaving her and Naruto.

And he was laying on top of her, his chest pressed to hers, pelvis pressing into hers as well.

Cheeks flaming, Sakura tried twisting her legs out from underneath him, but he was too heavy.

“Sakura. Stop moving.” He demanded, his tensed thighs encompassing hers, the muscular limbs holding her to the ground.

Sakura felt her body shake a little bit, and she looked away, not able to look him in the face, and _definitely_ not in the eyes.

 

Naruto himself was having a…problem. One that he couldn’t necessarily control, it was just…Sakura was pressed against him, her dress bunching up higher than it usually was, legs literally flung over his hips.

This was so embarrassing.

Not to mention inappropriate.

But accidental.

Looking down at her finally, his eyes accessed her, irises shooting around, making sure she didn’t have any injuries.

She was alright, minus the flush that spread over her cheekbones, her chest rising and falling quickly, signaling her anxiety.

It however, did nothing to quell Naruto’s…problem.

“S-Sakura, I’m sorry.” He muttered, finally shifting his weight, to be stopped by her legs trapping him there.

He looked down at her confused, watching as her green eyes clashed with his blue.

There were so many questions she was sending him, so many things left unsaid between the two of them.

So many.

Naruto closed his, not able to see the hurt that he had caused.

Or that _time_ had caused.

Before he mulled too much on it, he felt arms wrap themselves around his torso, Sakura’s head nuzzling into his chest.

“Thank you, Naruto.” She murmured, disentangling herself from him and leaving.

He didn’t leave though, his mind was too muddled, his thoughts too much on how different she felt in his arms then when she did as a teenager.

She was almost… _softer_.

Shit.

He shouldn’t be thinking these things. But…it had been this way ever since the scene in his office. He would shamefully dream about it sometimes, the ‘fight’ in the office going _a lot_ differently then in real life.

_Very differently._

Most of the dreams though consisted of their old times together, where they would joke around, and sometimes sit on hills and watch the sunset together.

Naruto sat himself back against a tree, hanging his head.

This was not good.

**_ End of Flashback:_ **

Naruto was still deep in thought when his office door opened and in stepped Shikamaru, his hands digging in his pockets, fetching out a cigarette.

“Morning, Hokage-Sama.” He said, smiling.

“Shikamaru. Please. Call me Naruto. I’m not used to formalities. And definitely not from you.” Naruto said, feeling exhausted.

Emotionally and physically.

“I’ll try to fulfil your wishes, Ho-, Naruto.”

The blonde nodded.

“So. Did you get anything done last night?”

Naruto had been drinking some tea when the question was asked, and it took all his control to keep from spluttering the liquid everywhere. Of course it was innocent, but, Naruto’s night had been _anything_ but innocent.

“I, uh, yes. I got…several things done, actually.” Naruto said, not exactly lying about that tidbit of information.

Shikamaru nodded, taking a puff of his cigarette.

“Well. The council meets in a week to discuss new buildings that need to be put up for reconstructure. Are you good to go?”

Naruto nodded, pointing to a stack of complaints/opinions about old buildings that needed to be fixed so people could live in them.

And there were a lot.

“I’ve got everything ready to go. Top priorities, and lower priorities.”

Shikamaru nodded, giving a thumbs up.

“Alright. Well, I’ve got a couple things to do. I’m sure your email is filling up right about now. So…I’ll let you get to it.”

Naruto was clicking through mail, his mind still on the previous nights events, thoughts wondering to the last run-in before the bar incident.

                                                                                **_Flashback:_**

Naruto was walking through the village, nightfall looming over him, the roads dwindling down to a few pedestrians. It was mostly vendors getting off their stands, or other stores that were opening, or closing.

He was walking past one of the nicer bars when he saw her, her back to him, nose buried in a medical book.

Sakura?

Looking around, he took his cloak off, and walked through the door, the elegant bar taking him fully by surprise.

Wow.

“H-Hokage-Sama?” The owner squeaked, bowing.

Naruto smiled, waving a hand, “There’s no need for that. But, could I by chance get a cup of hot sake at that table over there?” He asked, pointing to Sakura, who was now looking up at him with a white face.

The owner furiously nodded his head and hurried into the back, fulfilling Naruto’s request.

Smiling, he walked over to her, standing in front of the empty seat across from her.

“May I?”

Closing her book, she nodded.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

Sakura leaned on her elbows, cradling her head in her hands for a moment, dropping them onto the table to play with her empty glass.

“There is a child in the hospital that needs a bone graft in their spine. A large amount as well. We’ve had very few bone marrow donations, and I-I don’t know what to do about it. I was doing research on the matter, trying to figure if I could maybe _make_ the marrow. Well, not the marrow per say, but something that can substitute it.”

Naruto was about to respond to her when the owner set his drink down, bowing again.

Saying thanks, Naruto noticed the owners head swivel to Sakura, his eyes looking her over, a heat taking over his irises.

The blonde cleared his throat, glaring at the man now.

“That’s all, thank you.”

Sakura put her hand out, “Actually. Can I get another cup of tea, please?”

“Can you have the waitress bring it when it’s done?” Naruto piped up, fully annoyed at the gleam in the owners eyes towards Sakura.

“I have no problem bringing it, Hokage-Sama.” The owner inquired, smiling.

“Yes. I can see that. But, I asked if the _waitress_ could.” Naruto shot back, eyebrow twitching.

The owner got it that time.

“Y-Yes, sorry to bother the both of you.” And he bowed, leaving the table.

Sakura was confused.

“What was that about?”

Naruto only looked at her, picking his drink up, sipping it carefully.

“Some men need to learn to be less…obvious.” Is all he said, setting his drink down, sighing. That went for _him_ as well.

Oh.

Sakura only shrugged her shoulder, fiddling with the cover of her medical book.

“So? What do you need in order to make this grafting work?” Naruto asked, getting back to the topic they were on before being interrupted.

Sitting back, Sakura played with the hem of her dress, something she always did when she was a little overwhelmed with research.

“Well. Funding first and foremost. Grafting bone marrow is expensive, and requires research on the materials we can use, so it doesn’t harm the tissue or bone around the area that needs it. It could also be rejected by the re-.”

She was rambling.

Looking up she noticed his smile, arms folded across his chest.

“W-What?” She asked, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Nothing. You just look so excited when you talk about medical subjects. Your face glows.”

Sakura smiled.

Before continuing on with the conversation, her tea was set before her, the waitress smiling, asking Naruto if he wanted another sake, which he declined.

“Do you ever talk about your job with Sasuke?” He asked.

Damnit. He should _not_ have asked her that.

“No. When he’s home, he’s with Sarada. We get a little bit of time at night, b-but, yeah.” She blushed, and Naruto knew what that meant.

“I see.”

It angered him. Why did Sasuke have to be like this? Didn’t he see how lucky he was? How good he had it?

Of course not.

He had never cherished Sakura the way she should be.

Looking back at her, he noticed the haunted look on her face, and he mentally kicked himself once again.

Idiot.

“I’m sorry for bringing him up, Sakura.” Naruto said to her, reaching across the table, grabbing her hand, squeezing tightly.

She stared down and laid her other hand over his, smiling gently.

“Naruto. You are really lucky to have Hinata. She’s…she’s lucky to have _you.”_

Cringing internally, Naruto numbly nodded his head, not looking at her as he did so.

Sakura released his hand, letting her own drop into her lap limply, automatically missing the contact.

Shame unfurled in her chest, and she pushed her tea back, standing up, brushing her dress off.

“I-I should get back home.” She mumbled, “Sarada is probably back.”

Naruto didn’t say anything, just continued to stare where their hands had been joined.

“B-Bye, Hokage-Sama.” She murmured, laying some money down, picking her book up and hurrying out the door.

A couple of seconds ticked by and Naruto fiddled in his pocket, slapping down some money as well, leaving out the way she had went.

 

Sakura hadn’t gotten far, her back was slouched, her feet scuffing a long the road.

Naruto tightened his hand into a fist and picked up his speed, grabbing her elbow, steering her into an alleyway.

Sakura gasped as he set her gently against a concrete wall, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, not able to hold back anymore.

His kiss was gentle, yet fiery, passionate, yet innocent.

Closing her eyes, she let it all go and got lost in the mouth that she had been wanting to kiss for weeks now.

Naruto pressed her firmly against the wall, his kissing becoming openmouthed, hands framing her cheeks, fingers entwining in the tresses of her hair.

Sakura had her own hands cupping his face, her mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance, his taste sweeping into her mouth, leaving her weak in the knees, never wanting the moment to end.

Naruto was drowning in her, like a sailor being swept out to sea, he was powerless to stop the waves from crushing him, dragging him down, immobilizing him so he couldn’t move.

It was a similar feeling to losing himself to Kurama, who was currently growling in a pleasurable fashion at what he was doing.

He had to pull back now, or…

There was no or, it was too late.

With Sakura, he had _always_ been too late.

It was her who pulled away from him, chest rising and falling, hot puffs of breath enclosing over his lips.

His hands clenched in her hair, his lips touching every part of her face, brushing her cheeks that were becoming tear stained, her petite form shaking from the sobs that were ripping from her throat, her arms enfolding around him, hanging onto him as if he were her anchor to this world.

To this moment.

Naruto cupped her head in his hands and laid his lips on her forehead, feeling her tears hit his neck, his eyes closing in distress.

Sakura pulled her arms back and clutched the wrists that held her forehead, leaning into him, feeling his warmth, relishing in the comfort he was giving her, without having to say anything at all.

It didn’t soothe her sobs though as images of what they used to be, and what she shoved away came to the forefront of her mind.

And this was her punishment for being selfish.

Sobbing harder, she felt Naruto kiss his way from her forehead to her cheeks, his mouth finding hers again, crushing her against him, closing her against his chest, his lips and tongue swallowing her up, flinging her into the abyss that was _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Sakura whimpered and melted into his mouth, relishing in what she was getting instead of what she didn’t have.

                                                                               **_End of Flashback:_**

Naruto shook his head free of that thought, it served nothing but to taunt him, day and night, everytime he walked past that small alleyway, that's what he saw. Two bodies so lost in each other that the world could have been crumbling around them and they probably wouldn't have noticed.

Granted, nothing sexual happened between the two, but the air was charged with tension. And not only sexual tension, but emotional tension that left Naruto in the shower at his house for two hours, tears pouring down his own face, shoulders shaking from the force of them, memories from the past burning through his heart like an arsenal that wouldn’t cool down.

Folding his hands over his eyes, Naruto shut his laptop and laid his head on the desk.

What was he going to do?

 

 

 

Tell me what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and heavy angst ahead.

* * *

Sakura woke up the following morning in the guest room, momentarily confused as to why she was in there.

Then she remembered.

 _Naruto_.

Shaking her head clear of last nights events, she made her way to the shower, turning the water on, standing underneath, trying to wash away the adultery she had committed in the span of a couple of days.

It did no good. Not for her body and not for her thoughts.

After dressing quickly, Sakura poured herself a quick cup of hot tea, drinking it on her way to work, trying to find her calm for her shift.

 

“Good morning, Haruno-Sama.” A nurse greeted, bowing. The rest of the staff stopped to do the same and Sakura held up her hand, smiling gently.

“No need for that everyone, please proceed with your errands.”

And work resumed.

“Mitski? Can I have the charts for room C, please?” She asked the head nurse.

“Of course, Haruno-Sama.”

As Sakura walked along the hallway, she looked in on some of the patients, most of them smiling at her, some still asleep.

On the fifth visit, Mitski had come back around and handed her the manila folder, bowing lightly.

“Oh Mitski, please. You don’t need to do that. We all do the same job here, do we not? There’s no need for such formalities.” Sakura said to her, her green eyes gentle towards the seasoned nurse.

Mitski smiled, nodding.

“Now. Let’s see how little Kyona is doing, shall we?” Sakura stated, starting to walk with the head nurse beside her.

Flipping through the folder, Sakura’s eyes bounced around the pages, looking for what the lab reports for the day would tell her.

And they were not good.

His respiratory system stats were falling, and that was not a good thing. If his respiratory system failed, if they managed to get a transplant, it would be too risky, due to infection.

It would surely kill him.

“Mitski. I need you to tell Hitomi to send a messenger to the Hokage tower and tell them I need to speak with him, or Shikamaru. Preferably the Hokage. Tell him it’s from Haruno-Sama, or Uchiha-Sama.”

The woman nodded, scurrying away quickly to do the head doctors bidding.

Sakura watched her go, feeling her nerves start to stand on end.

She’d see Naruto right after her emotional outburst after he left last night.

Oh well, it needed to be done. She couldn’t let what was going on between her and Naruto stand in the way of her job.

She needed to save this patient.

Some time later, after discussing the boys status with one of the heads of surgery, Sakura was stopped by a second year nurse, who looked worried.

“Haruno-Sama. We have a problem concerning one of my patients.”

Sakura raised a brow.

“W-Well, the woman got bit by a Mamushi when she was out training for a mission. And this morning we ran out of the antitoxin. The toxins lab is so short staffed that they haven’t had the time to gather more of the medicinal herbs.”

That was a problem.

Sakura stuffed her hands in her lab coat, wracking her brain for a solution.

She’d have to go.

“Tomari, is there enough for the patient to get by today? Are there two more doses left?” She asked the younger woman.

She nodded, “Yes ma’am. I made sure to measure them out and set them aside, the next dose will be administered this afternoon, and the next at midnight tonight. She will need two more to be out of the clear, Haruno-Sama.”

“Right. Thank you for telling me Tomari. I’ll go out right away and gather some Bombax Ceiba. I know where it’s located, if I hurry back it should be ready by late this afternoon.”

The nurse bowed, thanking her once again.

Sakura nodded, turning and gliding towards her office, needing to change to gather the herbs.

Gathering her shinobi sandals, Sakura sat at her desk and plucked her heels off, laying them down.

Looking down at her desk at a stack of papers that needed to be filed, she sighed.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped and slithered to a picture of team 7, the one they had taken altogether.

Naruto and Sasuke were glowering at each other, she was smiling at the camera, and Kakashi-Sensei was trying to keep the peace, administering a fake smile himself.

Grabbing it, she looked between the two boys in the front.

How different they were now, how time had moved them all forward.

Closing her eyes, she took a big breath in, still clutching the frame, her finger running over the blonde that was in the picture.

“Still have that, huh?”

Sakura shrieked, out of reflex throwing the frame at the intruder that had scared the life out of her.

Naruto.

Idiot!

“Good aim, Sakura.” Naruto said, backing away fearfully.

“Naaarrruuutooo.” She growled, jumping over the desk, knocking into him, sending him flying onto one of the chairs that was by her desk.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Sakura!” Naruto cried, waving his arms around at her clenched fist.

“Idiot!” She yelled, whacking him across the head, watching the goose egg swell.

Naruto grunted, rubbing his injured spot, pouting at her.

“How many times have I TOLD you to not barge into my office!?” She growled, clenching her other fist, eyes flashing with barely concealed rage.

Moving forward to hit him once again, she gasped when he stood and grabbed the hand that was descending to strike him, effectively tripping her and pinning her bodily to the floor.

Both hands gripped her wrists, pinning them down as well, his blue eyes staring down at her playfully.

Sakura was blushing furiously, feeling every inch of him _press_ into her.

“Get off.” She whispered, shifting her hips up, trying to fidget out of his grip.

Naruto released her wrists and sat up, still smiling cheekily down at her, when suddenly his eyes were drawn to a spot on her left arm near her shoulder.

Leaning up again, his eyes came in contact with four jagged lined scars.

Sakura turned her head and saw what he was staring at, her hand moving up to cover the area up.

“You never told me that scarred so badly, Sakura.” He murmured, unbearable guilt rushing through his stomach.

Sakura laid her hands on his chest, pushing him away, and herself up off the ground.

“It didn’t matter, Naruto. You weren’t _you_ at the moment. I was just happy that Captain Yamato stopped you in time before anything serious happened.”

“But It did. I hurt you.” He mumbled, standing up, turning his back to her.

“Well, that’s far in the past now. You’ve come to terms with Kurama, and you two are one. So, nothing like that will ever happen again.” She tried to console him, hating the look of sadness on his face.

Silence.

“I’m also sorry for scaring you, Sakura. I didn’t mean too. I should have knocked. I was concerned when I got the messengers summons. What’s going on? Is it the patient with the bone graft?”

Sakura turned to him, eyes wide.

“Y-You remember what I told you about the bone grafting?” She asked, a little dumbfounded.

Sweat dropping he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“Of course, Sakura. I listen to everything you say. If I don’t you’ll turn me into a crater. Even if I am the Hokage.” He said, jokingly.

Sakura smiled, setting the picture frame back in its original spot, picking up the charts for the patient, opening it to the results she had been studying before.

“Okay. Kyona, the boy who needs the bone grafts, his respiratory system is dwindling down to an unsafe number. I need funding, Naruto. At the rate he is progressing, he’ll be gone in two months.”

Flinching, Naruto sat in the seat across from where she was standing, rubbing his forehead, thinking.

“In a week, I have a meeting with the council to discuss recent buildings around Konoha. They want to put funding into those projects.”

Sakura closed the folder, disappointment washing over her.

“However; I’ll bring up the bone grafting to them, maybe they will allow me to fund research, and I may be able to send in help for the hospital. I’ve been hearing that you are severely understaffed.”

Sakura felt her heart squeeze, tears pricking her eyes.

“Naruto, thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

He nodded, standing up.

“Well, I’ve got to go. H-Hinata is bringing me lunch.”

Sakura felt her heart squeeze again, but this time for a completely different reason.

Oh.

Naruto watched her expression fall, and he felt the same guilt run through him.

Damn.

“Well, um, I-I hope you have a good lunch with Hinata. I’m going to be out for a good bit, I have to go and fetch some herbs for an antitoxin we need for another patient. We ran out this morning, and I need to get it made as soon as possible.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Where are you planning to go? Is it past Konoha’s boundaries? Are you going alone?” He quizzed her, getting a glare in return.

“No. It’s not past Konoha’s boundaries. And even if it was, I can take care of myself, Naruto.” She growled in irritation.

“I know that.” He muttered, glancing at the door.

Sakura followed his eyes, seeing someone standing outside in the hallway.

ANBU.

“When are you going?” He asked her quietly.

Sakura flushed, looking down at her watch, “U-Um, two hours.”

Naruto grinned, putting two fingers up to his nose, “I’ll see you in the trees outside the gates in two hours.”

And vanished.

 

Sakura stood on one of the branches, picking at the leaves, a knot of nervousness folding and unfolding inside of her belly.

Why was she nervous?

She and Naruto had been on so many missions together, she had lost count at this point.

It was different now though.

Their _relationship_ was definitely different.

And that made her nervous too.

Wedged too deep in her thoughts, she didn’t see the blonde drop behind her until she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

Whipping around furiously, she opened her mouth to squeal, but he clapped a hand over her lips, holding a finger up to his own, signaling her to be quiet.

Sakura felt as if fire would spring forth from her eyes.

Idiot!

That was the _second_ time today he had scared her.

And he would _pay._

Guarantee that.

“Ladies first.” He whispered, putting a hand out in front of him, letting her take the first leap into the next tree, getting them started on their adventure.

“I take it you left shadow clones?” She asked him, feet bouncing off tree branches, pink hair swinging around her shoulders.

“Believe it.” He told her, throwing a smile.

Her heart lurched when he said ‘believe it’ the memory bringing up a slew of emotions that she wanted to suppress at the current moment.

“And you don’t think your wife is going to come calling?” She asked, shaking those memories away.

Naruto side eyed her.

“No. I told her what I was doing.”

Hearing that make Sakura lose her footing, but deftly swung up, flipping through the air to land on a branch across the way from him.

“Y-You told her you were going with me?” Sakura asked, wiping the perspiration off her brow, not sure if it was from this recent news, or the heat.

Naruto nodded, feeling the air start to shift around them into uncomfortable territory.

Sakura tightened her fists, but nodded, turning away from him, leaping back into action.

Why did that fact bother her so much?

She wasn’t sure, but she pushed it back and away from the forefront of her traitorous mind.

She wished he would have stayed in the village, his presence confused her, and made her ache with…longing, and so many other things.

Damnit.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the meadow that was used for medical concoctions, and Sakura looked up at the large tree that held red blooms. Walking up to it, Sakura laid her palm on the bark, channeling her chakra into its essence.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked her, crossing his arms.

“It’s what we medical ninjas do, well, to trees anyway. Usually, other medical nins use this area as a gathering of medical herbs. We kind of channel our chakra a little bit to let the other medical nins know that we have been around, and that other ninjas haven’t been plucking up our supplies.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but was wholeheartedly curious.

“Wow. That sounds…advanced. Very cautious, huh?”

Sakura backed up from where she was standing, eying a few buds that looked ready to be picked.

“We do it because ninjas used to just randomly pick our supplies. So, we leave our chakra to notify if we need to put any kind of safeguarding around the area. So far, we haven’t had an incident. _So far._ "

“Whose idea was it to do this?”

Sakura side-eyed him.

“Mine.” She answered, jumping up on the closest branch, drawing out a kunai and gently cutting off the material she needed. The flowers and the leaves were the essentials for the antitoxin, but, the stem was of good use as well. Usually in testing these toxins, noxious gases would come out. But, with the stem of the plant that is used, if the concoction was right, they would not melt, but sizzle.

Jumping around, Sakura picked the budding blooms, watching out for any brown spots, or bugs. That was pure contamination, and was unusable.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on the pink-haired woman, his stomach doing flips.

This security precaution had been her idea?

It was amazing to say the least.

Naruto felt his chest swell, his heart thudding hard against his breast bone, eyes still trained on the woman, who was now turned away from him, summoning chakra to her hand and writing a number onto the trunk of the tree, it fading out a second later.

Sakura pushed back the falling bangs from her face, laying the flowers down, counting them out. Reaching into her pack, she grabbed a zip-loc bag, gently putting the flowers in it, making sure they wouldn’t get crushed on the trip back.

Standing up again, she was adjusting her dresses zipper when she felt his hands graze her sides.

“Sakura.” He said, his mouth near her ear.

The woman in question shut her eyes, her hands trembling.

“We need to get back, Naruto. The hospital is expecting me, and Hinata is expecting _you_.” She bit out, the same pain shooting through her chest at the mention of his _wife's_ name.

“Sakura. We’ve been here for ten minutes. There’s time for what I want to do to you.” He whispered, his mouth grazing her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Words stuck in her throat, and she could do nothing as he turned her around slowly, his arms closing around her, pulling her against his chest, his lips meeting hers tenderly.

Sakura whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut, relishing in the softness of his mouth.

Naruto nipped at her lip before pulling away, grabbing her hand, steering her to a covered grove.

Sakura watched him shed his cloak, laying it down on the ground.

“Lay down, Sakura.” He told her huskily.

Seeing the _look_ he was shooting her, Sakura couldn’t help but to comply, laying down completely, watching as he crawled on top of her.

He wasted no time, his fingers going to the waistline of her white pants, unbuttoning the clasp that held them up. Looking up at her, he stopped and asked with a silent question if what he was doing was alright.

Nodding her head, Sakura lifted her hips, feeling him slide them off, gripping her sandals and slipping them off as well.

Sakura’s thighs were shaking, her eyes watching the top of his blonde head as he dipped low and kissed down one thigh, and then switched to the other, trailing his tongue down her leg to her inner knee.

She was _throbbing_. Kami, just one touch from him sent her reeling with the intensity.

Naruto licked back up her left thigh and stopped at her underwear, gripping the elastic band and shoving them down as well, laying them to the side. Taking the bottom of her dress, he yanked it up a little bit, wanting nothing to cover the view he was getting.

Sakura bucked her hips, cheeks enflamed with desire.

Grabbing the inside of Sakura’s legs, he wedged himself down on his forearms, looping her ankles over his shoulders, his tongue licking up her slit once, twice, three times, her belly shaking in response to his ministrations.

Naruto gripped her thighs, his mouth kissing her opening, then heading up slowly, _so slowly_ to wrap his lips around her clit.

“Ah.” Sakura moaned, cheeks and neck reddened from embarrassment and desire.

Naruto closed his eyes, sucking gently, his mouth pulling her clit in and out slowly, tongue licking at the underside of it.

Sakura was looking down at the top of his head, her belly heated with pleasure. Suddenly, he flicked  his blue eyes to hers, and Sakura felt the hard jolt shoot through her, making her toes curl.

“You’re trembling, Sakura. Hm, are you close?” He muttered against her, tongue lazily licking at her now.

He was teasing her.

She didn’t respond to him, her head dropping against the fabric below, eyes trained on the blue sky above.

So like his eyes...

Moaning softly, Naruto set back to work, dipping his mouth over her clit, sucking it into his mouth, eliciting a wail from the Kuniochi below him.

Moving his mouth on and off her clit, he kept his rhythm, tongue darting to her entrance to lick up the essence that was dribbling out of her.

Sakura felt the knot in her stomach grow and grow, right hand weaving into Naruto’s hair again.

“Look at me, Sakura.” He demanded huskily, stopping his movements, starting them again once she _was_ looking at him.

Slowly, Naruto lowered his mouth to her clit, never breaking the eye contact, his lips folding over her pulsating nub, tongue swiping circles around it over and over, mouth bobbing up and down on the button of flesh.

She could feel the rush of heat to her labia, and she knew she was right on the edge.

“I’m c-close.” She whimpered.

Naruto pulled away at that, much to Sakura’s frustration.

Instead, he traveled down to her opening and stuck his tongue inside of her, licking up everything she was giving him.

“N-Naruto, please.” She pleaded, shifting her hips, wanting him doing what he was doing before.

Smirking, he licked his lips, running his tongue up over slit, to her clit, enclosed his mouth over it once again.

“ **Watch** me, Sakura.” He demanded, his deep, raspy voice aiding her in finding her orgasm. Lifting her head up, she continued to watch, beads of perspiration rolling down her temple.

Slowly, he rolled his mouth up and down, releasing her clit, taking it in, releasing, taking it in, tongue making a circle with every down movement.

Sakura was panting, legs, feet and knees trembling.

“P-Please.” She begged pitifully, maintaining the eye contact.

Naruto groaned, finally enclosing his warm lips softly over her, sucking firmly.

Sakura felt the heat travel from her belly to her womanhood with a sharp jolt, every time he sucked her clit her orgasm heightened and…finally, the coil snapped.

And with their eyes locked together, Sakura came.

Not able to look at him with her orgasm ripping through her, Sakura flung her head back, her hips lifting, toes curling, inner thighs trapping him against her pulsating womanhood, gibberish like noises falling from her lips.

Naruto continued to suck on her clit, feeling her inner muscles contract once she hit her orgasm.

Kami, she tasted good.

Sakura was crying out loudly into the wind, garbled words sounding more like sobs ripping from her throat, hands clenched in his hair, hips and thighs shivering from the intensity of her release.

 

It took a few minutes to get herself together, but Naruto helped her back to her feet, handing her the clothes he had taken off her person, blue eyes hazy, filled with need.

Sakura fixed her hair, smoothing out her dress, sighing at the wrinkles that were now etched in the fabric.

Suddenly, her thoughts flashed back to him scaring her and a dangerous smirk settled over her face.

Good thing she had her back turned to him.

Dropping the smirk, knowing it would give away her intentions, Sakura conjured a blush, turning finally, her green eyes shining.

“Naruto?” She asked in a seductive manner, sashaying her way over to where he stood.

Blue eyes were clouded with lust, and he leaned down to kiss her…when suddenly, Sakura growled, reaching out to give him a firm hold around his nether regions.

“Gahh! S-Sakura, l-let go.” He grit out painfully.

“Oh, I will. You scare me ever again, in _any_ way, I will rip it off. Understand?” She threatened.

He nodded furiously, feeling her hold releasing.

Backing away quickly, he massaged the offended area, looking sullen and mopey now.

Pouting, he scratched his hair, “After what I just did for you, Sakura? You’re so cruel to me.”

The Kuniochi rolled her eyes, bending down, picking up the flowers that she had come for.

“I didn’t ask you to do that for me. You did it on your _own_ accord.” She mumbled.

Naruto released his appendage and furrowed his eyebrows at her reaction towards him pleasing her.

“If you didn’t want me to, all you had to do was say so. You didn’t seem to put up much of a fight, Sakura.”

Blushing, she glared at him.

“Do you do the same thing to Hinata?”

Damn.

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. And it took him off guard, the way he was looking at her said as much.

“Am I supposed to answer that question?” He sighed.

No.

She didn’t want to know the answer.

She didn’t.

It hurt to think about.

Feeling tears burn her eyes, but not wanting him to see her cry, Sakura stuffed the flowers in her pack, jumping into the nearest branch, setting off.

She got three trees away when she sensed him beside her, but she kept her eyes trained ahead.

“Sakura?”

She ignored him, feeling the tears sting her irises more and more, nose tingling and burning.

“Can we talk about this?” He asked her.

Silence.

“Sakura? Damn it, stop!” He yelled, grabbing her bicep, halting her jumping.

Silence.

Keeping her face turned, Sakura loathed the tears that scalded her cheeks.

Naruto growled, pulling her around to look him dead in the eye, the sight of tears flowing freely down her cheeks stopping him cold.

Sakura was feeling so many things at that moment, guilt, anger, jealousy, self-hatred, envy. It all fluttered together, punching her over and over in the stomach, making her want to recoil from him, to run away until he never caught up with her.

Naruto himself let his hand drop, backing up a few paces from her, the wind blowing through the silent atmosphere between them.

Sakura tightened her fist, lower lip trembling, watching as he turned his face away from hers.

He felt guilty too.

She _knew_ that.

Closing her eyes, she dashed a wrist over her cheeks, taking a deep breath, turning away and jumping back onto her path home.

If she could find it…

 

Naruto stood there for what felt like hours, watching the fleeting back of his frie- _lover_.

He was hurting her.

And he hated that.

_Hinata._

_Sasuke._

This had to stop. What was going on between him and Sakura had to stop. He didn’t want to be the one to rip apart his best friends marriage.

What marriage? His mind echoed back, making a mockery of his stance towards ending their affair.

He couldn’t ruin _his_ marriage.

Hinata was…his wife, his partner.

The love of his life…

Gritting his teeth, he wanted to put his fist through something.

He was lying to himself about that, and he _hated_ admitting it, because admitting it meant his love for Hinata had been misplaced from the beginning, ever since that genjutsu.

And it had.

He had told Sakura the truth the night previously, that his feelings for her and his feelings for Hinata weren't comparable.

But, comparable or not, he had chosen Hinata. He had chosen her as his life partner, his _wife._

He had to stop this.

Find your control, Uzumaki.

 ** ** _What control?_**** A deep voice answered back, but Naruto grit his teeth and ignored it.

 

Instead of going to Hokage tower, Naruto went home, needing a nap before he went back into the chaos.

Upon arriving there, he took off his sandals, shrugging his robe off as well, tossing it into the laundry room, listening for sounds of his wife.

Nothing.

Treading upstairs, Naruto stopped by the bathroom, peeing, then splashing some water in his mouth, draining away the taste of _Sakura._

Closing his eyes, he was brought back to her trembling and panting beneath his lips and he quickly ran the water again, holding his head underneath the faucet, cringing at the iciness of the liquid.

The same overwhelming guilt hit his senses, and he continued to let the water punish him slightly.

Damnit.

Pulling back finally, Naruto shut the water off, opting for the shower instead.

That would probably help.

 

It didn’t.

It couldn't wash away what he had done, or how he felt.

And it also didn’t wash away the burn that was unfurling in the pit of his groin, his thoughts wandering back to this afternoon when he was between the pinkettes legs, her squirming and thrashing making him hard.

He should have taken care of this in the shower.

“Naruto-kun?”

His wife’s voice made him jump, eyes trailing from the ceiling to her standing in the doorway.

She was smiling and Naruto closed his eyes, not able to see that happy expression she held for him.

“How was gathering the medical supplies with Sakura?” She asked softly, blushing slightly.

_Sakura._

At her name, Naruto sat up, his eyes raking over the form of his wife.

“ _ ** **N-Naruto.”****_

Sucking in a breathe through his nostrils, he reached out and grabbed Hinata’s hand, pulling her between his spread knees, face burying itself in her clothed stomach, arms wrapping around her middle.

She laid her chin against his head, wrapping her own arms around his neck, kissing his hair.

“ ** ** _N-Naruto.”_****

The blonde grit his teeth, taking his wife’s shirt and forcing it up, his mouth planting kisses on every inch of her skin, hearing the whimpers and moans fall from her lips.

They were different…

“ ** ** _P-Please.”_****

Pulling back from her belly, he reached forward and gripped her pants, unbuttoning the fastenings in the front, yanking them off of her hips, reaching for her underwear, making them follow suite.

Hinata squeaked, feeling him get up with her, spinning them around, his arms placing her on the bed beneath him.

“Naruto-kun.” Hinata panted, reaching her hand out for him, but he swatted it away, grabbing her wrist and pinning it down beside her head.

Gripping the other wrist, he put it in the same spot.

****_“N-Naruto. P-Please.”_ ** **

He leaned back and grappled with his pants, finally getting them unbuttoned, shoving them off his hips, pushing his boxers down as well, erection bouncing free.

Hinata was watching, face flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Leaning up, Naruto grabbed her right hand and wrapped it around his girth, his free hand sliding down to her slickness, rubbing her clit.

Hinata pumped her hand up and down his shaft, little whimpers leaving her mouth as she brought him pleasure.

Naruto continued to twirl her engorged bud with his finger, his nose shoved in the crook of her neck.

****_“P-Please.”_ ** **

Growling, Naruto shoved his length faster into her palm, his own hand moving quicker, the need to come too great to stave off.

“Naruto-kuuuun.” Hinata moaned.

Naruto groaned as well, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

****“ _Naruto. I-I’m close.”_** **

Shuddering, Naruto continued to pump his length into Hinata’s hand, his fingers dipping from her clit to slide inside of her.

“Ah.” She moaned.

Frowning, Naruto moved his head, enclosing his lips over hers.

Her noises were distracting him, he needed to come, he wanted to make her come too.

But her noises were _distracting_ him.

Keeping his eyes shut, he continued to pump his middle finger inside of her.

****_“Kami.”_ ** **

Naruto felt the bubbling of pleasure start to spread over the edge of his spine, working it's way down.

Pulling away from her, Naruto leaned back, hips still working, but suddenly stopping, aligning his girth at his wifes entrance, pushing through, the wetness encasing him.

“N-Naruto-kun.”

****_“Naruto.”_ ** **

Slamming his mouth on hers again, Naruto started to thrust quickly, feeling the heat roll over him, flesh slapping against flesh due to the rapid pace of their sex.

Sticking his tongue in her mouth, he gripped her thighs, holding them wide open, his manhood sliding deeper and deeper.

The heat had worked its way down his spine, settling in his lower back, flaring out and ducking lower to nestle in his balls.

Just a little more.

Naruto felt his end build higher and higher, his mouth and tongue tangling with Hinata’s, hands holding her thighs open as wide as they could go…manhood thrusting so hard, he thought he’d bottom her out.

Then…

****_“Come for me,….Sakura.”_ ** **

Naruto threw his head back, yelling profanities as his orgasm ripped through him, his balls pulsing, seed shooting out over and over his hips still rolling through the intensity of his pleasure.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He repeated over and over, eyes staring at the ceiling, fingers still pressed into the thighs of his wife, dick still pulsing with every heart beat.

Collapsing forward, Naruto managed to catch himself before falling atop Hinata, who looked sated herself, a lazy smile falling over her face.

That made Naruto’s heart lurch.

Yes. He had just had sex with his wife…

And come…to another woman. To the vision of pink hair and sparkling green eyes.

Oh Kami.

****_Hm, and you call that control?_ ** **

 

Tell me what you think so far! Too much angst? ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! And angst.

“Hokage-sama. We cannot give the funds to a little project the hospital wants to do. We’ve pushed the repairs back for going on a year now. Imagine the homeless people if we don’t start building right away.”

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples.

They weren't listening to him, and he was starting to get really agitated.

“Misuru. I don’t think it will be too bad if we take some of the funding and put it into the hospital.” An older woman across the room said, taking a sip of her tea.

“No! I have told that damnable hospital staff that we will do what we can with what we _have._ Right now, the building comes _first!”_ Misuru snapped, slamming his fist on the table, making Naruto’s cup of tea shake.

Naruto looked at the older man, blue eyes narrowing.

“Misuru, if I don’t let the funds go to this clinical trial, a patient of the age of nine will die in less than two months. Not only that, but spinal grafting is something a lot of Shinobi will inevitably get one day, if they’re injured around their spinal chord. Which is approximately…” Naruto grabbed a file that he had stuck on top of his stack of papers.

Flipping through the pages, Naruto found the one he needed.

“Okay. It is approximately twenty percent of the patients that are seen. Chakra can’t heal this kind of injury, just like it couldn’t heal my arm. Yes, it closed the wound when it was blown off, but it didn’t _get_ me my arm back.”

Misuru grunted, holding his hand out, asking for the folder Naruto was looking through.

Grinning, Naruto handed it over.

An hour later, after must consideration, arguments, and a vicious snarl from Naruto’s end, they had decided to divide up the shares and give fifty percent to the hospital, and build what they needed to with the other fifty percent. 

It wasn’t exactly a loss, but Naruto knew it wasn’t really a _win_ either.

Damn.

 

Sitting back in his desk, Naruto leaned back, eyes heavy with fatigue, head pounding from the headache that had sprung to life after that ridiculous meeting.

Why were old people so hard to reason with?

It was like their _mission_ in life.

“Naruto?” A voice called out to him, and he looked at the door, seeing Shikamaru.

The blonde nodded, beckoning him in, “Welcome to the seventh circle of hell Shikamaru, check in time is now, check out time is _never.”_

The assistant stared at the Hokage for a second, shrugging his shoulder, not getting the joke.

“Talk about sleep deprived.” He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Naruto grunted at that, slumping down in his seat, wanting to pass out across all the papers loitering his personal space.

Ugh.

“Well, how did the meeting go this morning?”

“Hm. Not exactly what I hoped for, but, you know, it’s something. They gave me half of the funds, and they’re going to push forward with the building.”

Shikamaru nodded, fumbling in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, flicking open his trusty lighter, blowing a puff of smoke out.

“Did the council say anything else?”

Naruto nodded.

“They want to have a dinner with the hospital staff, mostly Sakura and her team. They want to hold it in a couple of days.”

Shikamaru sighed, knowing what that meant.

“Is it in a formal place? Do I need to dress up?”

“Probably.” The young Hokage mumbled, yawning loudly.

 

“Dad! Dad!” A younger males voice grazed Naruto’s ears.

Bolt.

“Daaaaaddy!” A younger females was right behind him.

Two children then burst into his office, having a race it seemed, both shoving through, tripping over each other.

“Bolt. Himawari. What did I tell you about running in the hallways?” A softer voice was behind them.

Hinata.

Naruto felt a jerk of guilt crush him. He hadn’t been able to look at her properly since what happened in the bedroom.

“Naruto-kun, I hope we’re not bothering you. Bolt and Himawari just wanted to say hi before they go over to my fathers house for the evening.”

He looked up at her, and she blushed looking away.

Ah.

Feeling guilt and a sense of something akin to dread, Naruto leaned down and ruffled Bolt’s hair who huffed, glaring at him. “Do you mind, dad?”

Naruto gave him a rueful smile and turned to Himawari, “Be good for grandpa. You know how moody he can be.”

“Will do, daddy!” She said, giving his waist a hug.

Naruto smiled softly, patting her back.

After Bolt and Himawari left, Hinata stayed behind and looked at him, folding her hands together, blushing again.

“I’m making dinner tonight. Could you be home? That is, if you’re not too busy?” She asked timidly.

Naruto felt his fingers tighten under the table, his thoughts going back to the scene in their bedroom a week ago.

What he had done was shameful, and slightly embarrassing.

“Naruto-kun?” Her voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up, plastering a fake grin on his face.

“Of course I’ll be there, Hinata.”

 

Sakura was washing dishes at her home, thoughts solely on one person. Well, two really.

Sarada and Naruto.

Her daughter had been back home for a few days now, and Sakura was elated. Joking around with Sarada, training, and both of them researching on spinal grafting had helped steer her thoughts away from a certain blonde.

And helped lift her spirits.

“Mom?” Her daughters voice snapped her out of her trance, and she turned, wiping her hands on a towel beside her.

“Yes, Sarada?” She answered, smiling.

Dark eyes accessed her, a brow raising.

Sakura felt her heart lurch. Sometimes Sarada looked so much like Sasuke, it was almost frightening.

“You’ve been acting strange, mom. Is everything alright?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest, cocking her head to the side.

No. Things weren’t alright. What she was feeling so strongly was _not_ alright.

Instead, Sakura smiled gently, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her daughters ear.

“I’m fine, Sarada. Just really concerned about this clinical trial. If it fails, a family loses their child. If it fails, the hospital is going to take a verbal lashing like you wouldn’t believe. Well, that's _if_ the Hokage can get the council to let us use the funds.”

Sarada smiled.

“The Seventh can do anything mom! I’m sure he’ll help you out!”

Sakura smiled at her child, thoughts drifting to Naruto again.

 

Speak of the devil and he will appear, apparently.

Sakura was preparing supper when the knock on the door sounded through the house.

“I’ll get it!” Sarada called out.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets, sighing loudly.

Maybe he should wait for tomorrow? He didn’t want to bother their dinner?

Before he could think anymore on leaving though, the door opened and Sarada popped her head out, smiling widely at the visitor.

“Lord Seventh! Come in!”

When Sakura heard her daughters voice, she felt her heart speed up and her stomach clench painfully.

“Mom’s in the kitchen. Do you need to speak to her?” She asked the tall blonde.

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek, smiling down at the Uchiha.

“Yes, actually. I won’t interrupt your dinner, I’ll only be here for a few minutes.”

Sarada shook her head and blushed.

“You’re not interrupting, Lord Seventh! Mom isn’t finished cooking yet! Come on.”

Sakura felt her hands shake, thankfully getting it together just in time before they popped up in the kitchen.

“Evening, Hokage-sama.” Sakura greeted, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

“Sakura.” Naruto answered back, the both of them a little awkward.

“Sarada. Go wash up. Dinners almost ready. Oh and I know you haven’t completed that assignment that your sensei gave you to complete this afternoon. Am I right in my assumption?” She raised a brow at her daughter, who flushed hotly.

“Fine. If I don’t see you before you leave Lord Seventh, bye!” And she waved, leaving to go to her bedroom.

Naruto watched her go for a second, then turned back to the pinkette who was moving about the kitchen, trying to keep her nerves at bay.

“I won’t be intruding for too long. I just wanted to tell you what happened with the council today. I know how impatient you can be.”

Sakura scoffed at the comment.

“Impatient? That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” Sakura said to him, watching his face split into an awkward smile.

“I am the God of patience.” He said, removing his cloak.

“You’re the God of something, but it’s _not_ patience.” She remarked, sarcastically.

Naruto’s blue eyes took on a gleam and he winked at her.

Face reddening brightly, Sakura turned around, making Naruto smirk at her reaction.

Silence.

“Well.” Sakura started, sounding hoarse, finding her throat dry. Slapping herself in her mind, she cleared it, and tried again.

“Do you mean to leave me waiting on pins and needles, Hokage-sama?” She asked, feeling the tension start to swirl around the room, leaving her almost breathless because of its weight.

“I have an answer regarding the clinical trial.”

Sakura turned around quickly, hands fiddling with the tie of the apron, trying to get the damnable thing off so she could sit and talk about the hospital.

It was in _knots_ though.

Like she was.

“Having trouble?” He asked, humor lacing his voice.

“N-No. Just continue with what you were saying, Naruto.”

Nodding, he continued to watch her struggle, her green eyes slanted.

“The council agreed to give the hospital half of the funds, but they wouldn't budge on the _full_ funds. I tried everyway I could, believe me. I’m surprised I got what I did.”

Sakura felt her heart leap that he had gone so far to help her.

“I hope you didn’t step on too many toes, Naruto.” She said to him, envisioning him standing on the councils table, giving a long speech about helping others.

His talk-no-jutsu.

Rubbing his neck, he gave her a cocky smile, “Nah. You know me, I have master powers of persuasion.”

The words weren’t _sexual_ , but Sakura felt heat coarse through her stomach at what he had just said nonetheless.

“Sakura. Honestly. You can’t get the knot undone, let me help you.” He said, smiling at her _still_ trying to get the apron off.

He was up on his feet, making his way to her.

Sakura gulped, pressing her back against the sink.

“I’m fine!” She said, a little too loudly, eyes darting to the kitchen entryway, making sure Sarada didn't come running out.

Naruto raised a brow, stepping closer to her now, finger twirling, signaling her to turn around.

Sakura glared, refusing, but then he stepped closer.

Damnit.

Biting her lip, Sakura finally turned, feeling Naruto’s hands work at the knot, hearing him chuckle, his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck.

“Damn, Sakura. This thing is knotted to hell and back. You definitely made it a lot worse.”

Blushing, she crossed her arms.

Then, a thought hit her like a _bullet_.

_**This is how it was in the bar bathroom.** _

Oh kami. She _would_ think about that _right_ now.

 

Naruto had managed to get some of the knot undone, his mind flashing to inappropriate thoughts, trying to shove them back in the recesses of his brain, where they needed to _stay_.

He tried to focus _solely_ on what he was doing, but, his eyes strayed to her lean back, shoulders tensed, head hunched. Then, to her hips, the flare of them left an ass that he would never get over. Motherhood had been good to her, leaving curves in all the right places.

Finally, he got the knot fully untangled, but his hands stayed where they were, fingers sliding down the end expanse of her spine, then to the left to touch her hipbones lightly, feeling her tense.

“D-Don’t.” She said, voice quivering.

Naruto stepped closer to her, mind fuzzy, heat shooting to his groin.

Sakura felt her thighs shake, hands gripping the counter as if it were a lifeline.

Leaning forward, Naruto entrapped her hands with his, broad chest pressed against her back, head nuzzling her neck, lips on her skin.

“We c-can’t do this out here. S-Sarada…” She whimpered, feeling herself become more and more aroused.

Pressing his erection into her backside, Naruto drew his tongue across her skin lazily, earning a small gasp.

“I can sense her chakra.” He whispered, lips now encasing the shell of her ear, hips moving against her butt.

Sakura moaned, knuckles white now.

Naruto let go of her right hand, sliding his own to her front, wasting no time. Dipping his hand into her pants, he cupped her pulsating womanhood through her underwear, growling into her ear.

“So wet already, Sakura.”

The Kuniochi couldn't form the words to answer.

Her brain wasn’t functioning.

Naruto smirked, rubbing her clit through the fabric, his manhood so hard against her that he knew his orgasm was within arms reach.

And judging by how she was arching against him, so was hers…

“N-Naruto.” She gasped, hips moving with his, pleasure shooting up through her bosom, leaving her breathless.

Grunting softly, he saw her left hand reach low to grab his wrist, whether to stop him, or make him move faster, he wasn’t sure. Growling, he grabbed her wrist, forcing it back to where it had been on the counter.

Pinning one hand there, his eyes moved to her right, it was staying in place.

Good.

“Please.” He heard her whimper, the sound sending him thrusting against her faster and harder, his hips pressing, shaking, demanding, encouraging hers to _move_ with his.

Kami.

Sakura felt completely overwhelmed, the pleasure making her quake, her breasts and stomach shuddering as her orgasm approached faster and faster, his hand never stopping, never relenting, its sole purpose to wrench the pleasure from her body.

And it was doing a fine job.

She wasn’t sure what was better, feeling his dexterous fingers glide round and round her clit, or feeling how he rocked his hardened manhood in the crease of her ass.

This was filthily erotic, and Sakura lost herself in the sensations.

The heat started in Naruto’s balls, washing through his pelvis, then moving outward towards his manhood, making him sloppy with his thrusting, hand tightening around her fingers.

“I’m coming.” He whispered thickly, teeth clamping onto her neck, hips jerking raggedly against her.

Sakura felt the explosion once he sunk his teeth into her flesh and she threw her head back, the scream that threatened to spill forth getting stuck in her throat.

Her hips rammed into his fingers, her clit pulsating.

The blonde felt her shaking, her orgasm hitting her forcefully. His left hand leaving her hand, cupping her mouth, right hand continuing to pleasure her, spasm after spasm rocking through her, harsh panting hitting the skin of his palm.

Sakura felt she would pass out, the second orgasm intense and unexpected.

Finally, the waves ebbed off and Sakura slumped against him, heart almost beating out of her chest.

Naruto gave her cheek a kiss, removing his hand from her pants, wiping his finger on the towel beside the sink.

Sakura straightened, fixing herself up, watching as Naruto did the same thing, his face a little flushed.

Silence.

“Do I need to know anything else about the funding of the hospital?” She whispered to him, washing her hands, calling Sarada in.

“Yes. In a couple of days the council wants to have a sit down dinner with you and the lab that will be assisting in the clinical trial. They want to discuss a couple of things with you and your team. Shikamaru and I will there as well. And probably Hinata.”

Sakura felt her heart lurch, but she pushed it aside, just nodding curtly. Naruto saw the flash of pain cover her face, and he stepped towards her, but stopped abruptly, seeing Sarada barge into the room.

Wanting to say more to her, but not having the chance to now, Naruto sighed internally, turning to the Kuniochi.

“Well then, Sakura. I hope I didn’t take up too much of your time?”

Sakura glared at him, her cheeks reddening profusely.

“No.” She said, taking the food off the stove, grabbing some plates out of the cabinet, laying them on the table, side eying him.

Naruto nodded at her, giving Sarada a small smile, putting his sandals on, then leaving.

 

It was seven o’clock when he got to his home, Hinata was still cooking, the house quiet.

“Oh, Naruto-kun. Hello.” She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Also, he needed to change out of the pants he was wearing…for _obvious_ reasons.

“Hm, smells good. Let me go freshen up a little bit, I’ve been sitting in that musty office all day long.” He said, feeling his chest tighten at the half lie he just told her.

Smiling sweetly, Hinata nodded, pulling back from him.

Naruto undressed, throwing his clothes into the washing machine, feeling a little bit of the burden leave him.

But the guilt gnawed at him still, falling over him like a cloak he couldn’t remove.

Sigh.

There would come a time where he would have to tell Hinata.

And Sakura would have to tell Sasuke.

If she ever _saw_ him again that is. It had been months since Naruto had heard from the Uchiha, and he had no idea where he was.

It was strange the way guilt worked. He felt it when he was away from Sakura, but he didn’t feel it when he-when he…

Shaking his head, dismissing those thoughts, he redressed, and descended back down the stairs, inhaling the delicious smell of ramen.

Ramen with pork slices.

His favorite.

She _always_ made his favorite, and Naruto loved that but…

It would be nice if she stepped outside of the box and did something for _herself_ every once in awhile. Hinata had given up her Kuniochi status and settled down with him, and it made Naruto feel bad. He never wanted her to do that. He never wanted her to have to give anything up.

Both of the children were surprises, _welcome_ surprises, but Naruto felt like it tied Hinata to the house, to the cooking, to the groceries. And the both of them danced around this topic all the time. He had tried on numerous occasions asking Hinata if she wanted to get back into the working force. She would always look at him a little wounded, and say nothing.

Which was aggravating.

He wanted her to have an _opinion._

She had always been meek. Meek and gentle. But, meek all the same.

There was nothing wrong with that, but Naruto always felt like she wanted something…more. Like her passion was just below the surface, she just wouldn’t let it out.

Why? He wasn’t sure.

Sitting down, he clapped his hands together, mumbling a thanks, then reached across the table and grabbed his wife’s hand, thanking her.

Hinata smiled, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hinata spoke up.

“Naruto-kun?”

The blonde was shoveling noodles into his mouth, when he glanced up at her, blue eyes focused.

“Mmmm?”

The raven haired woman looked down, chewing on her bottom lip, face turning a blood red.

“U-Um, I wanted to ask you…if you wanted-wanted….”

Naruto felt himself internally sigh. Why was she always so nervous around him?

Swallowing his food, he set his chopsticks down, wiping his mouth free of the ramen juices.

“What is it, Hinata?”

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Hinata opened her mouth.

“Do you want another child?”

Naruto felt a deep chuckle in his chest, which he snarled at internally.

Stupid Kurama and his vicious humor.

Silence.

Naruto sighed, placing his elbows on the table, looking at her narrowly.

“Where did this come from, Hinata?”

His wife put her chopsticks down, sighing as well.

“You seem so unhappy lately.” She murmured, looking sadly at him.

Naruto felt the guilt spread like wildfire throughout his body, and he thought for a second about telling Hinata. But, thought better of it.

Not tonight.

“I’ve just been busy. And honestly, you don’t have to have a baby to make my happy?” He said, a little irritated that that’s what she thought of him.

“So, you don’t?” She asked again.

Naruto shook his head.

She breathed what he felt was a sigh of relief and went back to eating her ramen.

Naruto was helping her clear the table, the space in the room quiet.

Whilst grabbing the chopsticks up, Naruto looked at the sink, she was standing there washing the dishes.

A sense of dejavu fell over him and he thought back to what had happened with Sakura.

No!

He couldn’t do that to Hinata again. Or to himself.

It was wrong.

But..but..

Groaning, Naruto looked at her again, his eyes tracing her back, sliding down to ogle her ass.

It wasn’t the same…

Damnit!

Slamming the chopsticks down, Naruto snarled at his thoughts, and his urges.

“Naruto-kun? Are you alright?” His wife’s voice hit him and he looked at her concerned face.

Nodding, Naruto walked stiffly over to her, touching her cheek tenderly, dipping low, claiming her mouth.

Hinata whimpered, making Naruto groan.

It took minutes for him to completely strip down her and himself down.

Then, he was inside her, bending her over the sink, taking her swiftly from behind.

He tried…Kami above he tried _not_ to think of this afternoon. Or what happened in the bar. But, he did. He thought of Sakura’s hips bucking against his, butt molding over his erection perfectly, making him so hard it was nearly painful.

Shaking loose those thoughts, Naruto looked down at his whimpering wife, her hips pulling back to meet his demanding thrusts.

**_“N-Naruto.”_ **

Naruto tilted his head back once more, the heat crashing over him like a wave. Thrusting once more, he came roughly into his wife, smashing his hips forwards, her keening cry reaching his ears.

 

Afterwards, as he laid in bed, listening to the soft, even breaths of his wife, he knew that he had to talk to somebody.

Anybody.

Well, anybody who could keep a secret.

And he knew exactly who that person was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just a lot of angst.

 

Arriving at the apartment, Naruto looked around, making sure no-one was in the vicinity.

Coast was clear.

Sighing, Naruto lifted a hand and knocked loudly.

No answer.

Scowling, he knocked again.

No answer.

Knocking once more, almost to a pounding decibel, he heard fowl cursing on the other side.

“Fuck. Just give me a damn minute!”

The door swung open.

“What?!”

Onyx eyes widened, then glared.

“Could you be any louder or impatient, Naruto?” Kakashi asked, annoyed.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry, Sensei. I just-I really have to talk to you about something.”

The silver haired man nodded, stepping to the side, letting the young Hokage through.

He had a hunch on what the subject was on.

“Want anything to drink? Sake or…sake?”

Naruto smiled, nodding.

“I uh-wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” His ex-student asked, looking around, a little uncomfortable at the thought of catching his ex-teacher in a _compromising_ position.

“Nope. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” Kakashi answered, grabbing his bottle of alcohol, sitting across from Naruto in his living room.

Naruto blushed, and nodded.

“Well. Good luck?” He said, watching the older man smirk arrogantly.

They did small talk for a little bit, before Kakashi looked squarely at the younger male, raising an eyebrow.

“What did you need to talk about?”

Naruto set his cup down, nudging it in the way of the Hatake male. Kakashi took the hint and poured a shot, nudging it back.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto threw it back, shivering at the burn in his chest, yet relishing in it.

“I uh- I’ve been sleeping with Sakura.”

Kakashi wasn’t surprised, he figured that’s what would happen. After all these years of watching Naruto fawn over Sakura from a distance. It was about damn time.

But, he was married. They were _both_ married. And that was wrong.

“How long?”

Naruto leaned back, “Uhh, close to two weeks now.”

Kakashi scratched his nose, furrowing his eyebrows.

“And I’m assuming Hinata does not know?” He asked the young blonde, who looked horrified, shaking his head.

Yeah, he assumed that as well.

“Kakashi-Sensei. I don’t know what to do. With Sakura I feel…alive. Like the old me. Sometimes I look in the mirror at home and see nothing but an old man. A person I don’t know, and don't want to know. When did I turn into Naruto the Hokage? Where is Naruto Uzumaki?”

The older male nodded, understanding where the younger male was coming from.

“And what do you feel when you’re with Hinata?”

Naruto looked down sadly at that question, ashamed of the answer that flitted through his brain.

“I feel…content? Settled.”

Two _great_ words to describe a marriage.

Kakashi downed his sake, pouring a generous amount back into his cup.

“And with Sakura? You said you feel alive?”

Naruto nodded, feeling his face flush.

“I feel…passionate. I feel…whole.” He said, feeling the shame rush over him at the revelation that just now hit his heart.

It was the truth.

It had _always_ been the truth.

“Naruto? I have a question, and I’ve actually been wanting to ask you this for a very long time.” Kakashi said, interrupting his thoughts.

The blonde just stared at the elder male.

“Why didn’t you tell Sakura about your feelings sooner?”

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back against the sofa.

“She loved Sasuke. She always has. I couldn’t compete with him. I never could. He’s calm and collected. And I’m…loud and emotional, I’m pretty sure I annoy her ninety nine percent of the time.”

Kakashi smiled softly, shaking his head at his previous student.

“I don’t think that’s the case, Naruto. Sakura…well she…she came to see me after the bar, and she was really torn up on the fact that she never told you her feelings.”

Naruto sat up at that.

“She did? What else did she say?”

Kakashi rubbed his chin.

“I gave her my word. I can’t divulge that information, but, you should _talk_ to her about it.”

Silence.

“There isn’t really a point. We’re both married, and it would only complicate things even more than they already are. If that’s possible..”

Kakashi looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks due to the sake.

“Are you going to tell Hinata?”

Naruto felt the shame wash over him, etching itself on his face, and he sighed, feeling exhausted out of nowhere.

“In due time, yes, I will tell her. I-I don’t know what will happen when she finds out. Should we divorce? Should I try and work things out with her?”

Kakashi looked at him again.

“I think you should tell her, when you’re ready. And Sakura should definitely tell Sasuke. Honestly, I don’t even think he’ll give it any thought. He’s never here and she deserves to be happy. Wouldn’t you agree? You _both_ deserve to be happy, Naruto.”

The Hokage in question sighed but nodded.

Silence.

Smirking lightly, he looked the elder Shinobi over.

“So…you bringing a man or woman home tomorrow?”

Kakashi choked on the sake he was drinking, the burning making his eyes water profusely.

“W-What?’ He coughed, which made Naruto laugh.

Kakashi took a big breath in, turning a scowl on the blonde man across the way.

“Is that a question regarding my sexual preferences?”

Naruto just shrugged.

“Now, Naruto. You’ve seen the book I read. What do _you_ think?”

Hey. Looks could be deceiving.

“You never know, maybe you’re good at covering it up. Then again, for the longest time, we all three thought you were asexual. Or…maybe nothing but your hand could suffice.” He chuckled, watching the red streak cover his ex-teachers face.

“I’ll have you know that I got plenty of action before and after I met all of you brats. With _women_.”

Naruto smirked, but nodded.

“Well. Since we’re laying all this out, I must know. Did you and Sasuke ever decide to poke each other?”

Naruto was glad he wasn’t drinking when Kakashi-Sensei asked that question, or the sake would be all over the other man.

“W-What are you talking a-about?!” The young blonde screeched, standing up, face enflamed.

Kakashi chuckled, “Well. I just presumed after all those years of chasing him, that _maybe_ you had another reason, other than friendship.”

Naruto felt his jaw unhinge and fall open.

“W-What??”

Kakashi just shrugged, humored at the fact that the blonde was currently opening and shutting his mouth like a fish.

“I have _never_ wanted to have a relationship like _that_ with Sasuke.” Naruto spat, shuddering at the image that flit across his mind.

The silver haired male only chuckled, wiping his eyes free of the tears that pooled due to his excessive laughing.

Naruto smiled too, watching the older shinobi lean back, wrapping his arm around the back of the sofa.

That mask was still in place, and Naruto glared.

_That mask is coming off!_

"Sensei? You know…it’s been nineteen years, when are you going to finally show us what’s under that mask?“ Naruto questioned him.

Kakashi smirked, “Well, first off Naruto, you’re the Hokage now, you don’t need to call me sensei. And second, why does it matter what’s under the mask? Is it because of your bet with Sasuke and Sakura?”

The blonde sputtered on his drink then, coughing violently.

“How did you know about that?”

Kakashi set his cup down, folding his arms.

“Sakura let it slip when she told me about what happened between the two of you. We had done the ‘give and take’ thing, where if she answered a specific, _personal_ question, I’d take off my mask. Well, she let spill that you all had a bet on what I had under it.”

Naruto cursed Sakura silently.

“You bet I had fish lips?”

Naruto just shrugged, snickering.

“I think it’s a multitude of things, probably bad teeth, or a fucked up lip. Take your pick.”

Silence.

“Honestly, I don’t want to see it anymore, considering your age, you probably are littered with age spots. Wrinkles tend to form around the mouth first once you hit old age.”

Kakashi lifted a brow, flaring his nostrils.

“So, the women you bring home, are they old as well? Maybe full time bar pedestrians, looking for a little bit of time with someone as old as them so they won’t feel so bad. I guess pity sex is better than no sex at all.”

Kakashi glared.

Reverse psychology.

“I know what you’re doing, Naruto.” The elder ninja stated, sounding bored, yet aggravated that he _was_ getting older.

“I’m not doing anything. Everyone gets old. No shame in that game. But still, are we supposed to pretend that you’re actually decent looking with all those wrinkles, and frown lines? Especially around your eyes, they’re terrible.”

Naruto put the cherry on top by making a grossed out expression, making a show of inspecting his own face.

Kakashi sighed, oh well, he had waited almost twenty years to see it, he deserved it by now.

Grunting, he forced the mask down, and watched as the younger males eyes widened.

“Woah! It’s a good thing you kept your face hidden, Sensei. Imagine all the females that would be clamoring over you on missions. You know when you were young enough to _go_ on missions.”

Kakashi glared harder at him.

“Enough of that.”

Naruto was still inspecting his face, when his eyes hit the mole at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh shit! You have a wart!”

“Mole. Beauty spot.” Kakashi murmured, shoving his mask back over his features.

Naruto snickered, taking it all in, thanking Kakashi for doing that for him, and apologized for the falsified insults.

“You’re still young, Kakashi-Sensei. Alive and kickin if what you say is true about your sexual exploits.”

The Hatake male chuckled.

“True.”

                                                                         One week later:

Naruto was standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, adjusting his Hokage robe, running his fingers through his blonde tresses.

His hair was starting to grow out longer, and he had decided to let it. He missed his longer locks, liking how they made him look younger. Probably why Kakashi-Sensei never cut his own hair.

He looked pretty good, deciding on a shirt with a little less orange, only the Uzumaki symbol, and stripes on the cuffs were orange, the shirt fitted to him, opting out of the one that looked baggy. It really defined him and definitely his chest, his pants black, shinobi sandals completing the ensemble.

“Naruto-kun?”

Hinata appeared behind him, dusting off his Hokage robe, smiling at him in the mirror.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try and go?” He asked her, a little disappointed she wouldn’t be accompanying him.

Shaking her head, she blushed.

“It isn’t really a dinner like that, Naruto-kun. Temari-chan isn’t going with Shikamaru-chan, and I couldn't get a sitter.”

Naruto sighed, but nodded.

“Alright. Well, I need to be going. I’ll be home when this is all over. Hopefully it won’t take too long. I wouldn’t wait up.” He told her, leaning forward, pecking her forehead, an intense wave of guilt crashing over him, which he shook off diligently. Closing his eyes, sighing, he pulled away, bidding her farewell.

 

Sakura stood in the mirror, turning this way and that, inspecting the long kimono like dress she had purchased the day before, enjoying the color. It was a pale pink like her hair, adorned with black leggings underneath and her white heels. She’d top the ensemble off with her doctors coat, and a little bit of makeup.

“Mom. You look great!” Sarada’s voice said, her daughters image appearing in the mirror.

“Thank you.” Sakura said to her child, patting her head, “Now. You’re sure you’ll be alright here for a couple of hours?”

Sarada rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

“Yes, mom. This isn’t the first time you’ve left me to watch over the house.”

Sakura blanched at that, a wave of maternal guilt taking over her, making her sigh.

“Believe me. I wish I could stay here, the Hokage’s council is going to be drilling me and my team like crazy concerning this clinical trial.”

Sarada smiled, “I know you can do it mom. Just put on the charm, and I’m sure Lord Seventh will help you out in that respect as well. Since he’s rather charming himself.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow, seeing her daughter blush at that statement.

“You think highly of Naruto don’t you?” She asked Sarada, laughter present in her tone.

Sarada blushed profusely, shaking her head, waving her hands about.

“N-N-No! Mom! H-He’s old!”

Sakura rolled her eyes, dabbing on a little bit of lip gloss, grabbing her purse.

“Right. Being in your early thirties makes you old, hmm?”

Sarada tried to backtrack, not wanting to offend her own mother with that statement.

“No! I-I, that is, I…”

Sakura laughed, bending low and hugging Sarada, ruffling her hair.

“No problem, kid. Just be safe while I’m gone, alright? If you need anything, you have my number, and also grandma and grandpas.”

 

Naruto and the council sat at one of the tables in the backroom at Gyokai, the newest seafood establishment in Konoha.

Looking around, Naruto noticed Shikamaru coming through the door, putting out a cigarette before stepping in, taking off his sandals.

He looked like he normally did.

Not surprising, Shikamaru was too lazy to look nice in any capacity, but Naruto didn’t care.

“Yo, Hokage-sama.” He said, waving slightly.

Naruto glared at the formality.

“What did I tell you, Shikamaru?” Naruto asked, sighing in aggravation.

“Hey. The council is here, it’s only proper, I don’t want one of them bitching me out for not being ‘professional.’ Grin and bear it, just for this dinner.”

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded, flipping through a menu that had been placed in front of him.

Nothing but seafood.

He wanted ramen.

 

Sakura brushed her dress off for the thousandth time before walking inside, the medical team on her heels, mumbling about how nice the restaurant looked.

Removing her sandals, she looked towards the table and noticed Naruto.

Looking bored.

But, the rest of him looked…handsome, his hair a little shaggy, starting to fall back into his eyes again.

Smiling, she saw him raise his head, eyes clashing with hers, blue ones widening at her state of dress, his back straightening.

Sakura felt herself blush, adjusting her coat, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

Naruto was listening to the unending conversation to his left, when he heard voices near the front.

Sakura.

Darting his eyes over to her, he felt the breath rush from his chest.

She looked glorious.

Just like a cherry blossom in bloom.

Her dress matched with her red one remarkably, only the color matched almost perfectly with her hair, and there was no flare out in the middle of this dress, the whole thing falling to mid shin. She wore black tights underneath.

The whole outfit brought him back to his genin days, and he shuddered.

The thing that stood out the most though was her eyes.

Her gorgeous eyes that he had immediately fallen in love with as a child, never before seeing such emerald hues.

His eyes wouldn’t move off of her, watching as she shook hands with his council, introducing her staff to everybody, including Shikamaru, then to him.

“Hokage-sama.” Her voice cut through, and he shook his head out of the clouds, smiling at the hospital staff, standing up and greeting them formally.

“Welcome. Please, take a seat.”

 

Sakura felt his eyes on her, her stomach quivering, nerves on tight ends. Shooting a glance up his way, she raised a brow, glaring lightly, making him smirk and look away.

“Sakura-sama.” Misuru started, “I’d like to know more about this clinical trial. Are you sure you’ll be able to master the skills for it to work?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement, feeling it was teetering on an insult.

However, the pinkette blushed, taking a sip of water before she began.

“Well, me and my team have done some intense research regarding the bi product, and there’s no reason as to why we wouldn’t be able to successfully make a spinal graft. Not only that, but it will start giving us insights on other bone grafts as well.”

Misuru grunted, but nodded.

Naruto smiled at the professional way Sakura held herself, proud of her, knowing Misuru was a lot to handle.

“I think it’s a grand thing.” Hana, the third member of the council said, taking a sip of sake.

“Why is that?” Misuru questioned her.

“Well, because it means we’re moving forward in medical departments. It’s never a good thing to be left behind, and Sakura-chan here is the best medical Kuniochi in Konoha, if not so in many other governing lands. Remember, we’ve had a bounce in revenue for the hospital, due to patients coming from other villages to see her and only her. Tusnade-sama had that as well. And she was a sannin.”

Naruto smiled at the elder woman, feeling even more pride run through his chest.

Sakura needed to know how amazing she was as a doctor, he knew her self-esteem got a little bit down.

In the midst of Naruto staring around the table, taking in conversations, and minor chit chat, he noticed the male member of the medical staff staring at Sakura, a strange look in his eyes.

Admiration.

Naruto felt a growl rumble deep within.

Slapping himself-and Kurama-mentally, he looked away, knowing that nothing good would come of him shooting fiery glares the younger males way.

The dinner took quite awhile, through many conversations about how to bone graft, to families, to children, to the hospitals regular funding.

Which _really_ needed to be looked into. They required an abundance of things that they couldn’t keep pushing off.

Naruto had a couple ideas in mind.

As everyone crowded at the door to leave, Naruto watched Sakura put her heels back on, the same male touching her shoulder, gripping it firmly, saying words of congratulations, smiling warmly.

The same growl penetrated Naruto’s mind.

Stop it.

 **_Do something, welp!_ ** ****

Naruto ignored him.

There was nothing he _could_ do.

 

Leaving the restaurant, Naruto walked side by side with Sakura, telling her he would walk her home. He received a raised brow at the statement, but she shrugged, cheeks taking on a dusty color at his chivalry.

When they had all dispersed, Naruto made sure no-one was within hearing distance.

“You look beautiful tonight, Sakura.” He muttered.

Sakura glanced at him, feeling his blue eyes on her.

Stomach fluttering, Sakura nudged his shoulder, thanking him in a teasing manner, not noticing the veil of heat fall over his irises.

Silence.

“You also did a fantastic job with the council. They’re actually looking forward to this clinical trial, and they don’t look forward to anything, except maybe me stepping down.” Naruto joked, cupping his hands behind his head.

Sakura watched him, a strong sense of dejavu falling over her.

This is how it always used to be. They’d walk home from training, or eating, or seeing lady Tsunade for their briefing.

But, things were _very_ different now.

And the thought made Sakura’s heart clench, teeth worrying her lower lip.

Silence.

“N-Naruto?” She started, feeling her throat clench with emotion.

“Hm?”

“I just wanted to say you look very handsome tonight, I like that you’re growing your hair out. And the shirt does wonders for you. Not too orange. Which, there’s nothing _wrong_ with orange.” She mumbled, feeling the pit of her stomach flutter when his fingers grazed her hand as they continued walking.

The blonde stopped walking then, eyes fastened on her, leaning forward to grab her wrist, stopping her movements.

Sakura sucked in a breath at his facial expression.

“Sakura. I need to speak to you about something, about _everything_. Can we go somewhere private?” He whispered, tightening his hold on her.

The Kuniochi sucked in a breath, feeling her frame start to tremble.

“We can’t, Naruto. Sarada is at home, a-and-”

Suddenly, her words were cut off, Naruto folding her in his arms, bouncing away.

Sakura gasped, struggling a little in his grasp.

“N-Naruto! What the hell!?”

The blonde smirked, and instantly stopped, the pinkette clutching the front of his shirt fiercely.

Opening her eyes, Sakura gasped.

They were on top of the Hokage monument.

Naruto removed his cloak, setting it down, sitting down, patting the space beside him.

Sakura smiled lightly, reaching down and removing her sandals, putting them beside his robe.

 

They sat in silence for a little bit, their stares straight above at the stars, the echoing stillness peaceful, instilling calm where chaos usually clamored.

“Sakura.” His deep voice reached her, and she turned to look at him, entranced by the tranquility that fell over both of them.

The blonde male closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, trying to find the right way to start this conversation.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up against her chin, eyes still on the young Hokage, who seemed to be waging a war with himself.

What was wrong?

“Sakura-I…” He began again, his throat dry, feeling as if he swallowed several thousand cotton balls.

“Are you alright, Naruto?” She mumbled, reaching out to grab his hand, squeezing his fingers.

The touch sent a spike of heat to his heart and he looked down, finally gathering the courage.

“I love you.”

Sakura felt time pause around her, her throat constricting, then quivering, tears building in her eyes.

Naruto felt his heart squeeze when she didn’t answer, blue eyes closing and looking away.

“I love you too.” A raspy voice hit him and he turned his head to her, green eyes staring in his direction, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Naruto felt his own misting, then well up and flow over, mirroring what his soul was doing.

Breathing in raggedly, he enclosed her in his arms, stuffing his nose in her tresses, feeling her shake furiously against him, hands and nails clenching his shirt, sobs mixing with his own.

“Naruto.” Sakura whispered, shutting her eyes, pulling out of his warm embrace, wiping her eyes.

“I know.” He responded, knowing what she was going to say.

“You’re with Hinata, Naruto. And I’m with Sasuke. A-And I don’t know what we’re doing, are we going to continue to have this fling?”

That was the _wrong_ thing to say.

“Fling?” Naruto growled, glaring at her.

Sakura bit her lip, wishing she could take the words back. She knew that wasn’t what this was.

“After me just admitting to you that I loved you, you still think this is a _fling?_ "

“Well, Naruto, it’s sort of a foregone conclusion, isn’t it?”

“No! It’s not, not for me.” He responded hotly, cheek twitching with his frustration.

Sakura sighed, but nodded, closing her eyes.

“Naruto. I do not want to break up you and Hinata’s marriage, that’s not anything I want. I don’t want to be part of that, please.” She all but begged him, watching him tense.

Silence.

“What if I want to?” He murmured, glancing at her in what looked like shame.

Sakura felt like someone had shoved her in the chest, eyes misting over once more.

“D-Do you?” She asked, voice raspy, thick with tension.

Naruto breathed out a sigh, shoving his hand into his hair to almost tear at the strands in frustration. “I just really don’t like who I’m becoming right now. And when I think about Bolt and Himawari…It’s just not behavior that I want to model for my children.”

Those words ripped through her like a kunai and she almost whimpered. Swallowing back pain that threatened to consume her, she sniffled.

“What do you want to do?”

Naruto felt his throat burn and constrict with the tears he tried to not shed.

“I think we should stop.”

Those were the words that Sakura knew were coming. It didn’t make them hurt any less though, and she felt her shoulders shake with an uncontrollable urge to plunge herself off the monument.

The impact would hurt less.

Naruto looked at her, tears leaking out of his irises, fighting his entire being to _not_ sob.

Sakura couldn’t help clutching the spot where her heart lay, the heat making its way through her body, to scald her organ, thoroughly incinerating her from the inside out.

“O-Okay.” She managed to rasp out, moving to shaky feet.

Naruto watched her, wanting to reach a hand out to grasp hers, but deciding not too.

Not bothering to put her shoes on, Sakura looked over her shoulder once more, watching as he turned his face away from hers, hands clenched tightly, shoulders trembling.

Sakura didn't wait for any more words to be exchanged, hopping off the monument and away from the man that had just effectively shattered her.

 

Sarada looked at the time, it was approaching ten o’clock and wondered where her mother was?

Closing the ninja book she was reading, she laid back, staring at the ceiling.

There was something going on between her mother and The Seventh. She could feel it.

It all went back to that night when he stopped over. After he had left her mother was rattled for the rest of the evening, seemingly lost in space the entire time.

She looked so sad. So… _disappointed_.

It left Sarada confused and a little uneasy.

What had he said to her to warrant that sort of response? Did the clinical trial get turned down?

No. It hadn’t, for she had asked her mom that exact question shortly after The Seventh left.

So, what was it?

It wasn’t only that evening either, it was days afterwards as well. Every time Sarada would bring him up, her mom would get this strange expression of what seemed like…pain, but not physical pain.

Emotional pain.

And it wasn’t only her mother either, but also the Hokage himself.

Twice, she had brought up her mother’s late nights at the hospitals, and Lord Seventh took on a face of concern immediately, eyebrows furrowing. He then drilled Sarada on if she was sleeping alright, or eating.

Sarada raised a brow at him, only nodding, a little confused.

The raven haired teenager sighed, rubbing her nose.

She had a guess of what was going on, but it really wasn’t her business. Her mother was a grown woman, but she was worried about her.

Suddenly, Sarada picked up on a sound and she sat up quickly, gripping a kunai she kept on her dresser.

Tiptoeing down the hallway, activating her sharingan, she heard the sound coming from her mothers bedroom. Stopping, she pressed her ear against the door, hearing a muffled sob hit her ears.

It was her mother.

Sarada put the kunai down, continuing to listen.

The sobs were coming out quicker and louder now, even if her mom tried to stifle them.

They broke Sarada’s heart.

Something had happened.

Sighing, the Uchiha slid down the wall and listened to her mother fall apart on the other side of the door.

And there was nothing she could do.

_Nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little bit of smut ahead!

Sarada stood in the doorway to the kitchen, studying her mother who was sipping quietly at her cup of coffee.

Her eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped, hair disheveled, she looked like she hadn’t slept at all the previous night.

Sarada sighed sadly, hating to see her mother so depressed.

Silence.

“Uh, mom?” Sarada called finally, moving out of the doorway to sit at the table with her.

Sakura looked up at her daughter, eyes and cheeks red.

Sarada felt her heart squeeze at her moms expression, trying to plaster a fake smile on her own face.

“W-What are we doing today? We haven’t spent much time together since I started to go on more missions.”

Sakura gave a small smile, pushing her coffee cup back from her fingers.

“I need to get a few things from the grocery store. We’re running low on tomatoes, and I also need to run to the library and grab some medical books. Is that alright?”

Sarada smiled warmly, “Of course!”

 

The market area was crowded, the stores even more so. Sakura and Sarada walked in and out of several businesses, greeting the owners, making small talk with pedestrians, patients, and friends from school.

Sakura was starting to feel a little better, when suddenly she saw…

Hinata.

The pinkette was standing outside the library, trying to shift her medical books around when the raven haired woman approached her with a big smile.

Sarada watched her mother, who seemed extremely tense now, almost dropping the books she had just bought.

Mrs. Uzumaki?

Why was mom so nervous upon seeing her?

Oh.

“Sakura-chan! I haven’t seen you in a long time, how are you?” Hinata asked the other Kuniochi.

Sakura herself blushed and fumbled around even more with her purchases.

“I’m a-alright, Hinata-chan. I haven’t seen you and Himawari in quite awhile.” And she smiled down at the little girl, the child beaming up with a smile.

Sarada saw her mothers fingers trembling on her books and she immediately grabbed her hand.

“Come on mom, we need to get moving if we want to start training. You promised me.” She said, looking up at her mother, emphasizing her crossness with the tapping of her foot.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sakura-chan, I’ve held you two up.”

Sakura just shook her head, feeling Sarada pull harder on her.

“N-Not at all, Hinata-chan. I’ll see you later, and you too, Himawari!” She called over to her shoulder as her daughter drug her away.

 

“S-Sarada. What in the world was that about?” Sakura demanded, nudging her daughter, shooting a small glare over to her, yet fully relieved to be taken out of that situation.

The smaller Uchiha just shrugged, tucking her hands behind her back in what seemed like she was thinking.

“You seemed really uncomfortable. Why is that?”

Sakura flinched, but said nothing.

What could she say?

There should be no reason to be so uncomfortable around someone like Hinata.

Unless you were sleeping with her husband, then, yeah, you would probably be immensely uncomfortable around them.

“Let’s just go home.” Sakura mumbled, feeling the air around her and her daughter tense up with something she couldn’t quite place and didn't _want_ to.

 

Sarada didn’t let it go though, once they were at home, in the safety of their house, surrounded by no one who could hear, she asked her mom the big question.

“Mom. Why did you marry dad?”

Sakura was flipping through her medical book, suddenly stopping, a little stunned at the question.

“Well, I love him. That’s why.” She muttered, weaving her hand through her pink tresses to shove the single strands out of her eyes.

“You love him, or you _loved_ him?” Sarada asked, watching as her moms green eyes rose to look into her onyx ones.

“Why this question all of a sudden? I love your father. I always have.”

Sarada didn’t say anything to that, just continued to stare at her mother as something akin to…doubt flashed over her face.

“Yes, but you also love Lord Seventh.”

Sakura tightened the grip on her page, wincing at what her child just said.

“I love him as a friend, he’s been my best friend for going on twenty years now.”

The teenager glared, not believing that at all.

“No, mom. You love him in a different way. I can tell, I can _see_ it.”

Sakura felt her heart lurch.

Silence.

“Mom. You deserve someone who _loves_ you. Who’s there for you. For _us._ "

Sakura shook her head, sighing.

“Sarada.” She started, closing her book, looking at her daughter narrowly.

A raised brow was all she got.

“I love Naruto as a _friend_. And your father, he-he’s gone for specific reasons, to help protect the village and everyone else from the descendants of Kaguya.”

Sarada grit her teeth, suddenly angry.

“Yes! But that doesn’t mean he can _never_ be here. Why doesn’t he try to _contact_ us at least? It’s stupid, mom! Stop it! Stop making excuses for him! I can hear you crying in your room at night! And they’re not tears of _happiness_ either!”

Sakura was taken aback, feeling her throat constrict at the tears that bubbled in Sarada’s eyes and fell over, the sharingan activating.

Silence, save for sobbing.

Sakura didn’t know what to say. She felt completely drained of all her emotions at the moment.

Rubbing her forehead, she reached for her child, who drew back, still crying.

“Sarada. I know your father hasn’t been here, and I know that you miss him. B-But…I..”

“No! It’s not your fault, mom! You’ve tried, I know you have. I’ve seen those sent letters. I’ve seen you stand on the back porch waiting for _something_ , _anything_ from him.”

Sakura nodded, shutting her eyes.

“But, mom. I know you love Lord Seventh. Don’t lie to me. When he left the other night, you were depressed, and you hardly said anything at dinner.”

Silence.

Sakura looked at her child, reaching out and smoothing her hair away from dampened cheeks.

“Sarada Uchiha. I will _never_ regret marrying your father, or meeting him. And you know why?”

Sarada just shrugged.

“Because he gave me _you._ I could not imagine my life without you in it. Ever. So, you might be angry with him, and you might resent him. But, I don’t. And it’s because I have you.”

The teenager felt her lower lip tremble, she suddenly threw herself into her mothers arms, sobbing into her shoulder, hands gripping the red dress she wore.

Sakura herself felt her own tears build up and fall, making her eyes blurry, the room around them becoming a blob as she tried to reign in her anguish in front of Sarada.

A couple of seconds went by and the two of them pulled away from each other, wiping tear stained cheeks, smiling widely.

“We’re a mess, mom.” Sarada snickered, sniffling.

Sakura chuckled, and nodded her head, feeling a pang of sadness hit her once again.

“Sarada. The topic regarding Lord Se-Naruto, you know it’s _wrong_ , don’t you?” She stated firmly.

Her daughter silently observed her mother for a moment, and finally sighed, taking the seat opposite her once more.

“Mom. Listen, I’ve been friends with Bolt for a very long time now. And-I have been around Lord Seventh and his wife. He doesn’t _look_ at her, the way he looks at _you.”_

Sakura felt her heart speed up at this revelation, clearing her throat, tightening her hands into fists under the table.

“Sarada. You are young, you couldn’t possibly und-.”

“Mom.” The raven haired teenager interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Sakura moved her eyes over to where her child sat.

“It’s obvious. I’ve very observant. We both know this.”

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling exhausted all over again.

“Even so Sarada, it’s wrong because Naruto and I are both married.”

Silence.

“Yeah, but, he doesn’t love her. And dad is never here. So…?”

“Naruto loves his wife.”

“Not the same way he loves you.”

“Yes, he is _in_ love with her.”

“No. Not in the romantic way. In a respectful sort of way. He doesn’t joke with her, or smile that much in her presence.”

“Sarada… _please.”_

"Mom…wake up.“ Sarada snapped, slapping the table in frustration.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Sorry. But really mom. Chase after your _own_ happiness for once. You’ve done enough for dad, and for me. And for everybody else for that matter.”

Sakura didn’t respond, only stared at a spot on the floor, contemplating her daughters words, and their repercussions.

Sigh.

 

Bolt watched his father spoon some ramen into his mouth, sighing soundly, rubbing the heal of his palm across his forehead for the third time in ten minutes.

“Uh, dad? Something wrong?”

Naruto looked down at his son, inquiring blue eyes staring up at him, eyebrow arched in question towards the mans odd behavior.

“Nothing, Bolt. I’m just tired from work is all.” Naruto lied, closing his eyes.

Bolt said nothing, observing him for a second.

Something was wrong.

Something that had _nothing_ to do with work.

 

“Naruto-kun?” A voice cut through the silence, shaking him away from his bedroom window.

Hinata.

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes, but turned around to face her, smiling lightly.

“Yes, Hinata?”

“Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?”

Damn.

“No. Why?”

Hinata bit her lip, shutting their bedroom door, taking a seat on the bed.

“Well, Bolt was telling me you seemed distant at lunch, and you kept rubbing your head. You only do that when you’re agitated. Or stressed.”

Damnit Bolt.

“I’m fine. It’s just work.” He muttered, pushing blonde locks back from his eyes.

Hinata looked him over and nodded, standing up.

“Dinner is done. I made your fa-.”

“My favorite, yeah.” He growled, turning back to the window.

Silence.

“N-Naruto-kun?”

The man in question felt his temper rising, nostrils flaring, he whirled around on his wife.

“Why can't you make _your_ favorite? Or the kids favorites? Why is it always _my_ favorites, Hinata? Why is it always what _I_ want? What you think _I’ll_ want? It’s every night, _every day_!”

He was raising his voice, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to _break_ this façade she had placed around herself, he wanted to smash it, crush it, he wanted it to _go away!_

"Naruto-kun, you’re my husband, I do these things to make you happy.“ Hinata muttered, wringing her hands together.

“You try to make me happy by pushing your needs back, and it drives me _crazy!_ I see how unhappy you are! I’m not blind, Hinata!” He bellowed, watching as her eyes widened, seeing her take a step backwards.

Naruto caught himself, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Silence.

“I-I’m not unhappy, Naruto-kun.” She whispered.

Naruto shook his head, wanting her to go away from him.

“You gave up being a Kuniochi for _me._ That’s what you told me. But, I never asked you to do that. You gave up what you wanted to do, because you _thought_ it would make me happy. You think seeing you sit in the house and take care of children all the time, makes _me_ happy?”

Silence.

“M-My father told me it’s what most men would want.”

The words she had just spoken managed to ignite Naruto’s temper to an almost unimaginable height.

Turning slowly to her, he felt Kurama growl vehemently in his chest.

“You took that… _man’s_ advice concerning what _I’d_ want?” He snarled, feeling his hands tremble.

Hinata bit her lip and shrugged.

Naruto couldn't look at her. She _knew_ how he felt regarding her dick of a father, and she-she actually _thought_ about taking his advice regarding what _he_ would want her to be.

Basically a Stepford wife.

He couldn’t _stand_ it.

“I’m sorry, Naruto-kun.” She murmured tearfully.

Naruto shook his head, nostrils flaring, heart beating out of his chest.

_Sakura._

"Yeah, Hinata. I’m sorry too.“ He responded, turning to her, and promptly stormed out of the room.

 

Sakura was nursing a cup of tea when a pounding on the door made her jump out of her skin.

Who the hell was _that?_

Standing up promptly, she wrenched the door open, opening her mouth to scold the rude person on the other side.

Naruto?

The man in question reached forward and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards his chest, blue eyes bright.

“Let’s go _train_.”

Sakura felt her legs turn to mush as she caught the sight of lust just beneath his irises.

It was a good thing that Sarada had went to Chocho’s for the night.

Nodding, she closed her door, watching as Naruto broke into a run, squeaking in surprise, she set off after him.

 

They ended up at the abandoned training field, the terrain ripped up and overgrown with random plants.

Sakura looked around, fumbling with the kunai she held at the waistline of her pants, trying to scout out Naruto’s chakra.

Too late.

Naruto was upon her in a second, pinning her to the earth, his hands gripping her wrists, folding them against the ground.

“N-Naruto? That’s _cheating._ " She hissed up at him.

“Don’t let your guard down.” He hissed right back.

Sakura snarled, channeling chakra to her hands, flinging him off in one blow.

Naruto leapt up, grasping the ties to his cloak, wrenching it off of his person.

“Why did you ask _me_ to spar with you? Shouldn’t you have asked Kakashi, or maybe your _wife_?”

Naruto glared harder, gripping his own kunai, darting towards her.

Sakura brought her own knife up and the blades clashed together, making the metal ping loudly, the aftershocks reverberating through both of them.

Blue eyes glared into green ones, and Sakura grit her teeth, shoving her body weight into the push, forcing him back a little bit.

Naruto moved to his left, managed to get her off kilter, ramming his shoulder into hers.

Sakura winced but didn’t back down.

Throwing the kunai to the side, she shoved at his shoulders, watching as he stumbled. Running forwards, she shoved him again, bringing her foot out to trip him, watching as he fell on his butt.

Smirking, she sat on top of him and dug her knee into his abdomen, winding a hand that was glowing blue around his neck.

Naruto was panting, watching as she panted as well.

Damnit.

He felt the blood rush down… _below_ and he watched as she realized it as well, the hardness pressing into her thigh.

Sakura gasped a little bit, looking down at him, watching as he sucked in a breath.

Silence.

_Silence._

Naruto clutched her hips, fingers trembling.

Sakura felt desire knot in her belly, leaning forward and deftly placing her lips on his, hearing him groan.

_They said they would stop._

Naruto sat up, still holding her sides, bucking his hips into her clothed core, watching as her green eyes shut in pleasure.

“N-Naruto. We can’t do this.” She muttered, feeling her nipples tighten.

“Yes. We can. Fuck what I said before. I want you. I _need_ you, Sakura.”

The Kuniochi groaned, feeling his lips slide down her neck, moving to suck at her collarbone, his tongue sliding up her jaw to latch onto her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes, moving her hands down to fumble with his zipper, managing to get it down, feeling him throb below her fingers.

Naruto groaned, his own hands unzipping her pants, lifting her hips up to pull them over her thighs, leaning her back.

Sakura moaned, feeling the night air hit her wet core, sending shooting spirals of pleasure up her spine.

Naruto pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, watching his erection spring free, hissing at the physical contact the air made with his flesh.

Sakura watched him, bathed in the setting suns light, his bronzed skin turning even darker, her womanhood quivering at the thought of him inside her once again.

“Naruto.” She whimpered, grabbing his appendage and steering it to her opening.

In one thrust he was inside her, and the two shinobi moaned loudly, feeling _complete_ again.

Naruto stopped for a second, lowering his forehead against hers, feeling the heat of her breath fanning over his cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he started to thrust softly, relishing in the tight warmth that wrapped around his manhood.

“Kami, Sakura.” He bit out through gritted teeth.

Sakura herself, bucked her hips up, trying to get closer to him, wanting to feel every inch of his skin against hers.

“Stop.” She said, pushing at his shoulders.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and pulled out, sitting on his knees, watching as the woman below him sat up and wrenched the rest of her clothes off, her fingers fiddling with his shirt, moving to pull it over his head.

“The grass will be scratchy.” He warned, giving a half smile, his mouth watering at the stiffness of her nipples.

“I don’t care.” Sakura responded, hands roaming his bare chest, tongue dancing along his neck, making him shiver.

Naruto grabbed her hair suddenly, pushing their mouths together again, laying her onto her back, sliding inside her tight body.

Kami, she was wet.

Sakura yelped at the pressure, relishing in it at the same time.

“N-Naruto.” She whimpered, her fingers dragging a long his spine, mouth sucking at the juncture of his neck.

The young Hokage smirked, planting his lips on her forehead as he thrust his hips into hers forcefully.

“S-Sakura. You-hnn-have a charming forehead. M-Makes me want to-groan-kiss it.”

The woman below him gasped, her movements stilling, hands falling free of his chest, landing on the grass in a boneless heap, head turning away from him.

Naruto stopped, concerned at her lack of movement.

“Sakura?” He whispered, seeing her shoulders tremble.

Oh damn.

“Hey.” He said, grasping her chin, turning her face to look at him.

She was crying.

Lips trembling, her green eyes stared up at his worried expression.

Naruto closed his eyes, bandaged hand cradling her cheek, listening to her sobs cut through the serenity of the abandoned training field, and their love making.

“I-It was you.” Sakura managed to say.

Naruto nodded, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

Sobbing still, Sakura ran her hand up his side, fingers gently touching an unnamed scar.

“T-That was m-me.” She whispered, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks, throat burning with sobs that were wrenching from her mouth.

Naruto pulled back from her, thumb stroking her cheek still, eyes filled with question.

Sakura shook her head, gasping back sobs, “W-When the nine tails was taken from you during the w-war. Y-Your heart stopped.”

Taking a deep breath in, Sakura grabbed the wrist of the hand stroking her face.

“I had to cut you open and p-pump your heart. I lit-.”

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together some more.

“I literally pumped your heart with my hand. I p-performed cpr on you until we got to your f-father.”

Naruto felt his heart speed up to an unhealthy beat, eyes watering, lips trembling.

It was _her_.

 _She_ restarted his heart, had literally saved him from dying with her bare hands.

_Sakura._

_**Sakura.** _

Leaning forward, Naruto placed their foreheads together and felt the tears trickle down his cheeks, matching hers, chests shaking with the sobs that wracked their frames.

Naruto pulled off of her, sitting up, reaching out to thrust her against him, hugging her so tightly, he knew he was probably cutting her breath off.

Sakura didn’t care.

She loved him.

_She loved him._

Naruto clutched the back of her head, her forehead resting against his collarbone, hand on the back of her neck tight and trembling.

Naruto loved her so much it was almost painful.

_He loved her._

And there was no way he was going to let her go.

Not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angst central, with lots of tears.

Sakura was freaking out, plain and simple.

She was pacing, pacing and breathing raggedly, ripping a hand through her hair.

Oh no.

Oh no.

No.

No.

She was late.

She was _fucking_ late. And she was _never_ late.

It had been a week since her and Naruto had last seen each other, and that was in the abandoned training field. After their confessions towards each other, they had made love under the stars, managing to separate from the other after two hours of doing so.

Naruto had told her about the fight between him and Hinata.

Sakura hated herself slightly, for she knew that one of the reasons as to why that fight transpired was because of the affair between she and Naruto.

He wanted to leave Hinata, to tell her their marriage wasn’t working, and that he wasn’t happy.

Sakura argued furiously against that, telling him he needed to at least _try._

For his children.

                  _ **Flashback:**_

“This is what I want to do, Sakura.“ He said, shrugging on his clothes, ignoring the heated glare she was throwing his way.

“Naruto! You have to be responsible here! You’ve been married to Hinata for twelve years, you can’t just throw that away because you’re _unhappy_. You have to work it out, or at least _try_.”

The blonde spun on her after buttoning his pants.

“Don’t tell me how to treat my marriage, I know what my _marriage_ is. And I know what it’s _not_. I’ve spent the last two years of my marriage watching a robot fold into herself because she’s so terrified of disappointing me. I’m so sick of _being_ a robot, so I don’t disappoint her! Don’t you _dare_ tell me I haven’t tried. You don’t know a fucking thing about it, Sakura!”

The Kuniochi just glared, biting her lip in anger, trying not to lash out.

“You think this is easy for me? T-To watch you be with Hinata. To see her everywhere I go, and then I get to look into the faces of the children whose father I’m _fucking_?”

Naruto glowered, nostrils flaring.

“Sakura Haruno. I’m not letting you go this time. I don’t give a shit what you think about my marriage, or how you think I should go about _changing_ it. It’s not going to change, I’ve been trying to _make_ it change for a long time now.”

“Right.” Sakura mumbled, zipping up her dress, smoothing it down.

“Excuse me?” He shot back, highly annoyed with her at this point.

“I said, _right!”_ She yelled at him, eyes flashing in the dark.

Naruto just observed her for a moment, tapping down his anger, trying to make sense of her attitude.

Then it clicked.

“I get it. You’re _afraid_.”

She blanched, but didn’t say anything towards the statement to argue that it was wrong or that _he_ was wrong.

Because he wasn’t.

“You’re afraid of being with me. You’re afraid of losing control. Why shouldn’t you be? You have control over everything in your life right now. Sasuke is never here, so you’re never disappointed with anything he does. Sarada always gets good grades. Nothings ever _uprooted_ for you. Except for _me_. I make you feel out of control. I always have. And you ran from that. It’s true isn’t it?”

Sakura made to turn away from his accusatory glance, but his hand whipped out and grabbed her upper arm, backing her fully against a tree, holding her there.

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” He whispered.  

The pinkette felt her eyes filling with tears, the answer laying deep in the depths of her green irises.

“It’s not like that. Not in all actuality.” She finally squeaked out, the salty liquid spilling out of her eyelids.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for her elaboration.

“N-Naruto. I’ve never been able to offer you what Hinata could. S-She has always loved you unconditionally. And I-.”

“Stop it.” He snapped, shaking her a little bit.

“I-I’ve always let you down! My love towards you has always been there, but never wholesome, it’s wavered, and dwindled, changed form, and grew selfish. H-Ho-.”

“I said to stop it!” He yelled, pulling her into a hug, crushing her petite form against his.

Sakura clamped her mouth shut, letting loose a quivering sob against his shoulder blade.

“N-Naruto.” She whimpered, sounding almost childlike.

Pulling Sakura off of him, he looked into her face, holding her shoulders.

“I’m going to divorce Sasuke. I made the decision this afternoon. I’m going to draw up papers, and have him look over them when he gets back to the village.”

Naruto felt like he had been slapped, and suddenly a wave of guilt crashed over him.

“Is it because of me, o-of _us_?”

Sakura shook her head.

“It’s much more than that. I’m weighted down to a man who is never around, and the loneliness drags me so far into depression that I feel like I’m suffocating a lot of the time. I can’t live like that. And Sarada…she…she can’t live with it either. It’s time to let him go. I know it’s the right thing to do.”

The Hokage lowered his eyes, feeling his heart constrict for the Uchiha man, guilt filling his every pore, the weight of the divorce he had unintentionally elicited falling like a dumbbell on his shoulders.

“Naruto. It’s not your fault. My marriage was broken long before you stepped back into the picture.” Sakura comforted him, cupping his cheek, stroking his whiskers.

Silence.

“Are you going to be okay, Sakura?” He mumbled, feeling his breath quicken at the pained expression that crossed her features.

“As okay as I can be.” She told him, lower lip trembling, holding back the hot tears that threatened to fall once more.

She needed to be strong.

_Strong._

Naruto leaned forward and kissed her gently, running a hand through her tresses, pushing them away from her eyes.

“N-Naruto. I just think that Hinata deserves more than this. The things she’s done, robotic or not, have been to make you happy. Everything she’s _ever_ done is to make you happy.” Sakura whispered, pressing her forehead into his, feeling his stare burn into her skin.

Silence.

“And I’ve…I can’t compete with that, Naruto. I can’t…” Sakura said to him, pulling away from him, watching as he tilted his head down to hide his eyes.

Silence.

Unbearable silence that left Sakura shaking like a leaf as she moved past him, feeling every pull of her body weigh her down, holding her to the earth to _stay here with him_.

The air was thicker with every step forward, and she suddenly stopped,  hearing a thick sob wrench through the air, halting the flow of her blood, her throat closing up with the thickness of tears that ran down her face.

Sobbing, she felt a surge of energy overtake her, and she bolted, holding her stomach, branches snagging her clothes, the wind tousling her hair, leaving her sanity to the breeze, and her heart behind with the blonde man that had captured it so many years before.

_It was better this way._

                 **_End of flashback_ :**

Sakura slammed the door to her room, fumbling with her doctors coat, fishing the test out of her pocket, her hands shaking so badly, she thought she’d go into shock.

Closing her eyes, she drew in shallow breaths that were not calming at all, trying hard not to vomit all over her floor.

Okay.

She could do this.

 

This time she did vomit.

A lot and loudly.

Positive.

Oh Kami.

Sakura hunched over the toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach into the bowl, tears streaming down her face.

Why?

Why had she forgotten to take her birth control!?

This was horrible.

What the fuck was she going to do?

Leaning back when all the contents in her belly had been expelled, Sakura laid down on the coolness of the tile, sweat pouring down her temples.

It had been the night at the bar.

That was a month ago.

So, five weeks.

Five weeks pregnant.

With Naruto Uzumaki’s baby.

A married man.

And her, a married woman.

For now.

Of course, there were options. Several in fact. She could give the child up for adoption, but that wasn’t a wise option. The Uzumaki and Namikaze gene was strong. Looking at Bolt and Himawari, that was for sure. Bolt looked like the clone of Naruto, and Himawari had his facial shape, eyes, whiskers, and smile.

The second option was adoption in a different village. But, that would come to the same consequences. People would instantly know that Naruto was the father.

And the third was…termination.

Sakura blanched roughly, placing a hand over her belly at that thought.

No.

She couldn’t do that.

Of course she was always pro-choice, but, she didn’t know if she could bring herself to do it.

Especially to the child of the man that she loved wholeheartedly, even if she couldn‘t be with him.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Naruto paced in the kitchen, threading his fingers through his hair, watching through the window as Hinata came up the walkway, groceries in hand.

He was going to tell her.

He had too.

Maybe they could move forward?

Maybe they couldn’t?

Either way, she needed to know.

Sitting at the table, he drank halfheartedly at his cup of water, feeling his stomach roll with nausea.

“Naruto-kun. How was your day?” Hinata asked him, smiling slightly.

The man himself bit his lip, clearing his throat.

“H-Hinata. We need to talk.” He mumbled, pulling out a seat for her, seeing her eyebrows furrow with question.

Nodding, she set the bag down, putting out the cold items, and leaving the rest on the bar, sitting in the seat Naruto had pulled out for her.

“What’s wrong, Naruto-kun?” She asked him, watching his hands fumble on the table, the words sticking like glue in his windpipe.

“H-H-Hinata. I-I-”

Cutting his words off, he shut his eyes, mustering up the courage to say what he had too.

Sighing, he licked his lips, “Hinata. I’ve been having an affair.”

Her face didn’t change, her demeanor stayed the same, eyes growing misty, but no tears falling.

“Yes. I know.” She responded, voice thick with emotions he couldn’t place, but had an _idea_ to what they were.

Silence.

“Y-You know?” He croaked, throat burning.

Hinata nodded.

Silence.

“Sakura-chan.” Hinata whispered.

Naruto’s eyes shot to hers, and this time, the tears did fall.

Silence.

“You called her name the other night. In your sleep, Naruto-kun.” She said, tears falling quicker, lips quivering.

Naruto painfully shut his eyes, his heart shattering at his wife crying before him due to his infidelity.

“It wasn’t only that time, Naruto-kun. You’ve harbored love for Sakura-chan since we got married. I remember the day of her wedding, how you didn’t want to go. How we left early, with you feigning a horrid headache.”

Naruto sighed, cursing himself.

“I’m not a fool, Naruto-kun.”

The blonde looked at her, reaching for a hand that she didn’t pull away.

“No. I don’t think that at all, Hinata.” He said, stroking the top of her fingers.

Silence. Save for Hinata’s sobs.

“I thought maybe if I kept you as happy as I could, that, you’d forget about her. And it worked for a time, but, I could tell that it wasn’t enough.”

Naruto didn’t say anything, feeling his own tears build.

“I’ve been so selfish, Naruto-kun. I married you knowing your feelings, knowing that yours for me would never be as strong. But…I loved you. I thought I could love you enough for both of us.”

Silence.

“Hinata. Do you want to try to pursue our marriage, or do you want to…?” Naruto started, tapering off the last bit of his sentence, his tears finally falling.

The ebony haired woman smiled, tears trekking down her cheeks. Reaching behind her, she gripped her purse, fumbling through it shakily, finally grasping something.

Papers.

Laying them down, she shoved them in front of the young Hokage, the last page staring at him, her signature bold.

Divorce papers.

She had already signed them. 

“Naruto-kun. We’ve had a very good life together, we’ve had two beautiful children. But. I-If I really search myself, I have to admit that…I don’t belong with you. Trying to make two pieces fit, where they _don’t_ fit, just leads to misery.”

Silence.

“A-And I- _sobs_ \- I don’t want you or me to look back in thirty years and only be filled with _resentment_ towards each other.” Hinata managed to say, her façade breaking, her soul crying out its anguish, hands stretching across the distance to clamp around his bicep, leaning her weight on him to stay upright.

Naruto shoved his face in his hands and sobbed brokenly, feeling his _wife_ wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold him as they both fell apart.

_It was better this way._

* * *

Sakura laid in bed that night, feeling more alone and more confused then ever before.

What was she going to do?

Should she leave the village?

Should she tell Sarada?

Or Tsunade?

Ino?

Hell, she didn’t even want _herself_ to know.

Moving her hand down, she stroked the skin over her belly, envisioning the child in her womb.

Would it be a girl, or a boy?

Would they have blonde hair or her pink tresses?

Blue eyes or green?

In the midst of her thoughts, she felt the tears bubble up, her hand extending to the space beside her, _wishing_ she felt the father of her child next to her.

 _It was bett_ er  _this way._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead!

Naruto and Hinata sat at their dining room table, sitting across the way their children, who were staring wide eyed at them.

"What's going on? Mom? Dad?" Bolt asked.

Hinata smiled tentatively, reaching across the way, gripping her sons hand, flicking her eyes towards her husband.

"Well, Bolt, Himawari. Your mother and I...well, we've made the conscious decision _together_ , to uh, to divorce."

Silence.

Bolt sprung from his chair, glaring heatedly at the adults who looked on edge enough to snap.

"What the hell is this?!"

Naruto just took in his sons anger, knowing he deserved it. But, Hinata didn't.

"Bolt. Sit down. And do not raise your voice in your mothers presence."

The younger male glared hotly.

"It's because of _you_ isn't it!? Mom never seems happy, and I _know_ it's because of you!"

Naruto sighed, glancing over at Hinata, who seemed to be getting a little agitated.

"Bolt." She suddenly snapped, giving her son a withering glare.

At that, the younger blonde shut his mouth and sat down, but kept the sour look on his face for the duration of the family meeting.

"Listen, children. This divorce has nothing to do with _blame_. Your mother and I just don't make each other happy anymore. But, it has _nothing_ to do with either of you."

Hinata nodded at Naruto's words.

Bolt and Himawari didn't say anything, both of them looking acutely uncomfortable.

Silence.

"W-Who are we going to live with?" Himawari asked her mother, eyes full of confused tears.

"Well, your father is going to remain in this house, and I'm going to go back to the Hyuuga estate, until me and your father can find a suitable house for us to stay in. And, I also have found a job in the interrogation unit. I'm going to be helping the interrogation squad with my Byakugan."

Naruto didn't miss the hint of excitement that flitted across Hinata's voice.

She was happy.

She had actually been talking about trying to get on the interrogation squad for a long time. But, had held off because she thought Naruto would want her at home.

Hmph.

"That's awesome, mom." Bolt said to her, cutting through Naruto's thoughts.

"Yeah!" Himawari agreed, pumping a fist.

Hinata smiled, feeling a blush touch her cheeks.

Silence.

"Well, do you children have anymore questions?" Naruto asked the two, watching as his son crossed his arms, looking away from him.

"Bolt." Hinata started, folding her hand over his once more.

He continued to look off into the distance, eyes welling up with tears.

"It's not your fathers fault, Bolt. People grow out of love sometimes, they grow apart. The important thing to remember is that there is no animosity between me and your father. And, your life will not be uprooted in any way."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, feeling the guilt rush over him.

It was his fault.

* * *

Sakura was shuffling through the papers on her desk, finally finding the one that she needed.

It was consent forms.

Consent forms regarding the clinical trial with the spinal graft.

She was nervous.

Would the parents go for this?

She had explained until she was blue in the face what the trial would consist of. And how violent the surgery could be.

All surgery was violent. But, spinal surgery was long, and extremely painful when the patient woke up. Not only that, but one wrong hit with the scalpel and the child would be paralyzed.

Oh Kami.

She needed to sit down, the tumbling in her stomach was doing her no favors.

Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, but they weren't helping at all. Eyes wide, she clamped a hand over her mouth and hurriedly leaned over the trashcan beside her desk and vomited up her tea.

In the midst of her getting sick, she didn't hear her office door open.

"You're sick, that's a drag." A lazy voice hit her ears.

Sakura felt the nausea dissipate, and she stood up, seeing Shikamaru stick his hand in his pocket, shuffling around for something.

"P-Please don't smoke in my office, Shikamaru." Sakura mumbled, putting her hand against her forehead.

The man was staring at her, eyebrow arched in question.

"Stomach bug?"

Sakura waved her hand, feeling the lie bubble up in her throat.

"No. I think I ate something bad."

Shikamaru just stared at her, cocking his head to the side, eyes still glued to her face, which was growing redder and redder under his scrutiny.

"What is it that you need?" She asked him, grabbing a tissue, wiping her mouth free of any...sickness that may still be on her face.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure if you've heard that Naruto and Hinata have filed divorce papers."

Sakura felt her heart almost stop, eyes closing, feeling the rage for the Uzumaki start to climb.

She would kill him.

Instead, she plastered a sad look on her face and sighed.

"I didn't hear. I'm sure it has spread like wildfire around the village."

Shikamaru nodded.

"It's not a huge deal, the council will only care if Naruto has embarrassed _himself_ or the village in any way. They're filing on irreconcilable differences."

Sakura nodded, rubbing her temples.

Silence.

"Sakura." Shikamaru started, his eyes darting around the room, sighing heavily, moving to sit in the chair opposite her desk.

Narrowly staring at her, he folded his arms across his chest, closing his eyes in what seemed like annoyance.

"I know about you and Naruto."

Sakura winced, lowering herself back into her chair, heart beating rapidly against her breastbone.

There was no point in lying, Shikamaru wasn't stupid.

And she was _tired_ of lying.

"I'm not judging you. Really. I know how unhappy Naruto was, and how unhappy he has _been_ for almost the last five years of his life."

Sakura just stared into the distance, listening to Shikamaru talk to her.

"But. If the village were to find out that he had an affair with you, while him and Hinata were still married, I don't know how the council would react. They'd probably pull your funding, and try to knock Naruto out of the Hokage's seat. Especially since Hinata is part of one of the most powerful clans in the village."

Sakura felt ill again, but this time, within her heart.

Silence.

Shikamaru looked the pinkette over, watching her turn green in the face once more.

Sakura felt the bile ran up her throat before she could stop it, and in a second she was leaning over the trash, vomiting again.

Oh God.

This morning sickness was going to kill her.

Shikamaru accessed her, feeling a strange inkling in the pit of his stomach, but, decided to keep that to himself.

"Anyway. I hope you feel better. And- I think it's best if you kept your distance from Naruto until the rumor mill dies down. That's all I really came here to say."

The Kuniochi couldn't help but glare at him, nodding viciously, shooing him out of her office with a tense wave of her hand.

After he had left, Sakura laid her head in her hands, feeling the nausea roll through her. Kami, it was so different with Sarada. She was almost never sick with her first child.

Closing her eyes, Sakura felt her exhaustion catch up with her, and before she could try to tug her eyelids back open, sleep was taking her.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, tapping his fingers on the wood of his desk, his mind going a mile a minute.

Telling his kids hadn't been all that difficult, but he knew Bolt blamed him.

As he should.

It was his fault, mainly.

However. The divorce was mutual. Hinata had revealed to him that she had been unhappy for awhile as well, but was too afraid to tell him.

Naruto knew she didn't like being inside the house all the time. And she had a driving urge to prove to her father that she could stand on her own two feet, and that she could do the name of Hyuuga proud.

That's all she had ever wanted.

To be strong, and a great Kuniochi.

Naruto opened his eyes, rubbing his temples that were starting to throb in pain, the headache that he had tried pushing back, crashing over him with a vengeance.

Peace and quiet didn't last long around here.

His door opened, and in walked Shikamaru.

A worried expression on his face.

Leaning back in his chair, Naruto cupped the nape of his neck in his hands, rolling his shoulders slowly, trying to push some of the pressure off his brain into his shoulders.

It didn't help.

"What's wrong?" He asked the other man, the Nara male standing there with his arms folded tersely across his chest.

Silence.

"Naruto. I know about you and Sakura."

Silence.

The blonde Hokage felt like he had been punched and he bit his lip, standing up from his chair to face the window, staring at the pedestrians and playing children down below.

Silence.

Finally, Naruto took a breath, and tilted his head towards his advisor.

"How?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, huffing at the Hokages ignorance.

"Well, for starters, at the dinner party, you were glowering at one of Sakura's male medical assistants."

Naruto winced, giving him that one. He was kind of obvious.

"And whenever the hospital is mentioned you perk up, asking the person a million questions regarding the trial, or how Sakura is doing on the trial. Etc, etc. Should I go on?"

The blonde man turned, shooting a glare at the other man who was too smart for his own good.

"No. I think I got the point. Are you going to judge me? Scold me for being a tactless adulterer?"

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, shaking his head.

"No. Neither. I know you weren't happy with Hinata. And she wasn't happy with you."

Low blow.

"Thanks for the reminder, Shikamaru." Naruto grumbled.

The advisor sighed, rubbing his own temples now.

"I didn't mean it like that. I understand that unhappiness and loneliness can drive us to do many out of character things. I have no right to judge you. None at all, actually." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

The blonde caught onto something that the other man wasn't saying, but not only that. The aura around his friend was familiar, almost stifling in its adequacy towards how _he himself_ had felt not too long before now, his mind reeling from coming to terms with his own feelings towards Sakura.

Oh.

"Who is it?" Naruto murmured, watching as Shikamaru grimaced.

Silence.

"Okay. Easier question then, do I know her?"

At that question, dark eyes moved up to clash with his blue ones, and the darker brow arched, his head nodding softly.

Trying to turn the situation into a lighter one, Naruto grinned, "It isn't Sakura, is it?"

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head.

"No. But, it's someone she's close too."

Ah. There it is.

The two men didn't say anything else, the silence of the room suffocating them, gripping them and holding them, one main question on both of their minds.

_Why?_

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, listening to the silence of the house, the time now approaching ten o'clock.

Sarada was sleeping, and Sakura had spent the last three hours researching, jotting down a variety of notes that she would need tomorrow, meeting with her team to conduct a graph, and meet with Kyona's parents.

In the midst of her reading over some notes in her room, she heard a small rap at her bedroom window.

Frowning, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, walking over, moving the blinds back to look outside.

Blue eyes met hers, and she instantly felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Naruto.

Scowling, Sakura gripped the bottom of the panel, forcing it up.

"You know, there is a _front_ entrance." She snapped at him, moving back so he could come in.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Eh. I wasn't sure if I should do that, considering Sarada. I know she might be asleep, and didn't want to chance waking her up."

Sakura only sighed, turning away from him.

Naruto watched her as she sat on the bed, folding her forehead in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, moving to stand in front of her, setting his bandaged hand on her shoulder.

Silence.

"Well. It's never a _great_ feeling knowing you basically broke up a marriage, Naruto." Sakura said, sending him a small glare.

Naruto sighed, sitting beside her, leaning his forearms on his knees.

Silence.

"I thought you were going to try to work things out with her." Sakura said, sounding distant and tired.

"It isn't that simple, Sakura. I had to tell her what was going on. I had to be honest. But, apparently, I wasn't the only one who was unhappy, which is what I assumed to begin with."

Sakura stood up suddenly, crossing her arms.

"Still, Naruto! You could have tried! I mean-you've been with her for the last thirteen-almost fourteen years!"

The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, not appreciating her lecture.

"As I said, Sakura. We had _both_ been unhappy for many years. We almost never saw each other. Our love felt like a duty. A cold partnership we were forced to stay in because of our children. That's not how a marriage should be."

The pinkette huffed, gripping her hair now, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"She must hate me." Sakura whimpered, lower lip trembling.

Naruto shook his head, getting up now to enfold her in his arms.

"Hey. Hey. No, she doesn't hate you, Sakura. She-well, she had a hunch for a long time. That's what she told me."

Sakura looked at him in question.

Naruto sighed, gripping her hand gently, steering her to sit on the bed, standing in front of her.

"Listen Sakura. I haven't exactly been- _secretive_ about my unhappiness towards your marriage. The uh-the day of your wedding, I faked a really bad headache to leave. During the ceremony, I was gripping Hinata's hand so hard, I thought I had broken one of her fingers. And the pain afterwards...man, it was worse then any knife wound I had ever gotten."

Sakura sniffled, running her thumb over his knuckles, watching as he kneeled before her.

"That feeling; Kami, that feeling never went away. Don't get me wrong, I was good at putting on a fake façade, and _pretending_ like everything was okay, and that I was fine with seeing you love Sasuke, and have his child. But...I think it truly clicked after the Shin incident, and after Sasuke left that...I was _bitter_."

Silence.

Naruto rubbed his temples, leaning back on his haunches.

"Nothing I did took that feeling away. Just...nothing. I felt so guilty for not speaking up about my feelings before, guilty for not _telling_ you how important you were to me. And not in riddles, or mixed words. The whole truth."

Sakura smiled at him, squeezing his fingers now, wiping her nose with her free hand, feeling hot tears start to tread down her cheeks.

"Hey. Hey." Naruto whispered, thumbing away the liquid streaking down her face, leaning in to give her forehead a kiss, closing his eyes, relishing in her warmth.

Silence.

"Where is she now?" Sakura asked him as he drew back from her.

"She's staying at the Hyuuga estate with the kids. We have yet to draw up a schedule with the children, but, she's moved out." He said, feeling a prickle of sadness hit him that showed on his face.

Sakura cupped his cheek, bringing his face to hers, nuzzling his cheek, closing her eyes as she felt his whiskers brush against her soft skin.

"It'll be alright, Naruto." She whispered, feeling his shoulders hunch, and shake with the little sobs that left his throat.

He was hurting.

She was hurting for him.

"Everything will work itself out."

After a few minutes of consoling Naruto, Sakura closed her eyes, taking a big breath in.

Now was the time.

Reaching for his hand, Sakura hesitated for a second, but took another big breath, trying to find her calm.

How would he react?

Would he be angry? Disappointed?

Only one way to found out.

Gripping his fingers, Sakura placed his hand on her stomach, meeting his eyes with hers, saying nothing.

Hopefully, he'd pick it up on his own.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, a little light bulb going off in his head.

"Oh Kami." He whispered, his hand splaying out fully against her belly, his fingers trembling.

Sakura smiled slightly, nodding.

Naruto put his other hand on her stomach, both palms laying flat against her.

**Another pup, huh?**

_"Yes, another pup."_ Naruto confirmed to Kurama.

**Nicely done, welp.**

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, closing them, wrapping his arms around Sakura's torso, laying his cheek against the swell of her belly, making her tense up, then relax a second later.

"Y-You're not angry?" She asked, voice low.

Naruto pulled back quickly, eyebrows almost raised to his hairline.

"Are you crazy? I would never and _could_ never be angry over this."

Sakura just shrugged, "Well, it's not exactly the best time Naruto, I still need to tell Sasuke about...everything. And I have no idea when I'll see him next."

The young Hokage nodded, his palms still on her stomach.

"Are you afraid of his reaction? I can be there when you tell him, if you'd like me to be?" He offered, blue eyes watching her.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"No. I think its better if I did it. Plus, It would make no sense for him to act out, considering the fact that he's never _here_."

At that statement, she pushed Naruto's hands away from her, standing up, moving towards the window, arms crossed, an upset look on her face.

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"I just can't believe...I _wasted_ thirteen years in this marriage. The only good thing to come of it was Sarada. And...Oh Kami Naruto, I feel so bad sometimes...she _never_ sees Sasuke. I'm so afraid it's going to make her so bitter, so...angry, not only at him, but at me as well. What if she thinks I haven't done enough to keep him here? Or...that I haven't done enough to get him back here?"

She had to stop crying, feeling a thick lump start to make its way up her throat.

"Sakura." Naruto called out, his voice firm.

The Kuniochi turned to face him halfway, watching as he made his way to her.

"Look at me, Sakura." He said, turning her, seeing her green eyes look to the side, not wanting to show her tears to him again.

Naruto gripped one of her hands, turning it upside down, palm up. Bringing it up, he placed his lips against her skin, feeling her inhale a sharp breath at his action.

Pulling back, Naruto continued to stroke her flesh.

"Listen to me, Sakura Haruno." He started, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Silence.

"You are not to blame for Sasuke's faults. Neither of you are. Sarada is highly intelligent, and she doesn't blame you for anything."

Sakura felt her heart constrict at his words, her lower lip trembling.

Naruto sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her frame against his chest.

Sakura melted against him, shoving her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

He always smelled like sandalwood.

She loved it.

Sakura whimpered, finding him absolutely intoxicating, his smell overwhelming her senses, making her knees tremble.

Darting her tongue out, Sakura licked a small patch of exposed skin on his neck, sucking lightly on the spot, hearing the man in question gasp a little bit, not expecting her to do that.

Feeling her belly start to burn, Sakura pulled back and melded her lips with his, hands moving up to tangle in his hair, pulling lightly at the blonde tresses.

Naruto groaned, gripping her hips, pulling her flush against his front, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him.

Gasping, Sakura felt the press of his hardening manhood against her pelvis.

Reaching down, she grasped him through his pants, watching his face as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Wasting no time, Sakura plucked at the buttons on his pants, fingers unzipping him, pushing at the fabric, hearing it hit the floor.

A couple minutes later, they were both naked, laying side by side, facing each other, kissing each other everywhere.

Sakura had turned out the light, keeping only the bedside lamp on, making sure the door was locked, twice.

She liked watching Naruto under this lighting. His bronzed skin glowed, along with the yellow of his hair, making him look almost like a setting sun.

He was a beautiful man.

She loved him so much.

Leaning forward once again, she claimed his lips, running her hand down, across his pectorals, to grab his manhood, stroking it lightly, relishing in the tight moans that came out of his mouth.

Naruto bucked against her, feeling pleasure shoot through his stomach.

Groaning, the blonde grabbed Sakura's hand, halting her movements, shoving her arm to her side.

Sakura whimpered, feeling him turn her on her right hand side, his arousal pushing into her butt cheeks, making her moan loudly.

Naruto smirked, covering her mouth, leaning his mouth down to whisper in her ear.

"You must be quiet Sakura, we didn't put up a silencing jutsu. Don't want to wake Sarada, do you?"

The pinkette felt her womanhood throb, wanting him to _touch_ her.

"P-Please." She moaned quietly, feeling his hand wrap around her thigh and pull it back over his hip, his erection lining at her entrance.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked her, biting her earlobe, licking her neck.

"You." She answered, pressing her hips back.

Naruto's hand left her thigh, now making a path to close over her swelling belly, the feel of him touching something they had created _doing exactly this_ made him throb.

**She's ripe with your pup, welp.**

Naruto growled, sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck, hearing her take in a sharp breath.

**You never staked your claim on the other woman. If you intend to do this properly, you'll need me for this part.**

A dark chuckle broke through then, and Naruto felt his eyes reddening, teeth elongating.

"Sakura." He whispered, kissing down her back, tongue making fiery trails on her skin.

The woman in question was a panting mess, her thighs trembling, womanhood drenched.

Oh kami, she needed him.

Naruto felt the heat swirl within his belly, lips trailing to her neck again, stopping at the crook of her neck, his nose shoving into her flesh, smelling the life coursing through her.

Her scent drove him crazy, she smelled just like her name.

Sakura blossoms. But now...there was a spicy nip to her, due to the life swelling within her belly.

His baby.

His child.

And at that thought, Naruto licked the spot he intended to mark.

"Sakura." He said again, the woman in question arching against him.

"Please." She begged, arching her hips back, needing him inside of her.

Right now.

"This is going to hurt." He warned, his left hand wandering low to thumb at her clit, a little squeal falling from her lips.

Aligning himself at her entrance, he pushed the head through, feeling her walls flutter on him.

Going back to her neck, Naruto licked at the spot one more time, finally laying his fangs against her hot skin, starting to clamp down.

As his fangs slid through her flesh, his manhood seared her opening, and Sakura arched her back, opening her mouth to scream.

Naruto was quicker though, his hand clapping over her lips as his hips thrust into hers, quivering breasts brushing his forearm, mouth sucking at her bite.

Sakura herself was wrapped up in pleasurable pain that left her head reeling, and she tried to hold on to her surroundings, but they were fading out with the intensity of what he was doing.

Oh Kami.

**Naruto, give her some of my chakra.**

_"W-What?" Naruto tried to speak, the pleasure rippling through his body._

**Do it. You need someone to pass me along to, should something happen to you.**

_"I can't do that. Not to my child, not like my father did."_

**It's different now, there's a resonance between us. A bond. Your child won't suffer as you did. Do it. Do it now.**

Naruto came back to the present, his hips still driving sharply into Sakura, her muffled moans and whimpers hitting his ears.

Going back to the bite mark, Naruto moved his mouth over it, fangs elongating again, sinking back into it, causing Sakura to arch her neck.

Naruto had to close his eyes, feeling her walls flutter on his dick.

Did this feel good for her?

He wasn't sure.

Teeth in her flesh, he channeled his chakra up and through the bite, pumping in a little bit, then drawing back, his tongue swirling over the bleeding wound.

Sakura felt heat course through her blood and she came instantly, hands weaving in the quilt beneath her, toes curling, legs widening, the back of her hand muffling her sounds.

Naruto tasted her blood on his tongue, his fangs going back to their original state, eyes fading back to blue.

She was coming around him, and Naruto threw his head back, running his hand back over her belly, his dick swelling and releasing, making him groan loudly, shoving his face into her back, silencing his guttural noises.

They both came down from their high, and Sakura winced, hand reaching up to fiddle with the mark he left on her shoulder.

She had an inkling to what he had done, but was a little afraid to ask.

Should she be angry?

"Naruto? Why did you bite me?" She whispered.

The blonde turned her face to him, his features serious, almost stoic.

"Sakura. Kurama chose this. He must have a host, incase something happens to me. If he doesn't, he will jump around to other innocent children, and they'll go through the same thing I did. Nothing will happen to our son or daughter while I'm alive. However, if I die, Kurama will be their new host. A seal will show instantly, and they'll have full control over him. The Uzumaki's must always be in control of the nine tails."

Sakura bit her lip, hand wandering to the mark again.

"Do you understand? Please don't be upset." Naruto mumbled, pushing her forehead against his.

"I'm not upset. I just-I don't want our child to be hunted down for the nine tails."

Naruto smiled, stroking her hair.

"Well. I don't intend to go anywhere anytime soon. Our child will have me. Chances are they'll be adults before I die. And at that point, they'll know full well how to handle threats against them regarding Kurama. But, for now, there is peace."

Sakura sighed, but nodded.

Reaching low, she rubbed her stomach.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Will our child have whiskers?"

The Hokage looked at her, and smiled a fox like grin.

"Yes. Probably. Bolt and Himawari have them. But, our child will have more prominent ones, three on each cheek."

Sakura nodded, smiling, looping her leg around his hip, snuggling closer, pressing her lips softly into his.

"I've always wondered what those whiskers would feel like between my thighs. How they would tickle my legs. Or, how they'd feel against my entrance."

Naruto growled a little bit, feeling his dick stir at her words.

"Is that so?"

"Yeees." Sakura hissed, feeling him slide inside her again, neck tilting back, eyes on the ceiling, moaning as Naruto attacked her neck and fucked her senseless once more.

Oh Kami. Would she always burn like this for him?

She hoped so.

Review!

Love,

H.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody. Sorry this chapter is a little later than all the other ones, but I've had some stuff happen recently and had to put updating on hold for a minute. I also got a really bad stomach flu (that I still have) and I currently feel like absolute hell.

I hope you enjoy. :)

 

"I hate him." Bolt mumbled, ripping up grass that caught between his fingers, blue eyes narrowed ahead of him.

Sarada sighed, looking up at the sky, glancing at Bolt through her peripherals.

"It's not entirely his fault, you know? Your parents weren't happy, Bolt. Unhappiness is never anything you _want_ to live with. Your mom seems happy now, right?" She questioned him tentatively, noticing the rough way he was ripping out the earth faster and faster.

"I guess." He replied, eyes still glaring into the distance.

"W-Well, that's something, right?" Sarada said, rubbing the back of her head, smiling uneasily.

Silence.

"I still hate him. He's such a jerk! He's never there for us, I think this is an excuse for him to stop trying. This way he can disappear for good and be done with his children."

Sarada closed her eyes, tucking her chin onto the tops of her knees.

"Listen, Bolt. You should talk to him about this. Face to face. It might help you feel a little better." She murmured, not looking over at him, but feeling his hackles rise at what she said.

"Really? Man, why didn't I think of that?" He exclaimed, angrily, sarcastically.

Sarada did lift her head then, raising a twitching eyebrow at him.

"Hey. I'm just trying to _help_. Nothing will ever get accomplished because you _never_ confront him. Stop being a coward and just do it!" She yelled, raising a fist, making him squirm, lowering himself away from the black smoke that was starting to rise out of her sharingan activated glare.

"O-Okay." He stuttered, putting his hands up in defeat.

 

"Kind of a nice place for a Wednesday Naruto, what gives?" The Nara head asked, crossing his arms across his chest, sitting back.

The blonde smirked, taking a sip of his hot tea.

"I didn't think it wise to discuss what we were talking about the other day in my office. Do you?"

Shikamaru sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Leave it to you to remember that little bit of the conversation." He muttered, looking around the empty restaurant wearily.

"I forget nothing. You know that, Shikamaru." Naruto said, grinning.

"I'm happy with Temari. I haven't done anything with Ino. Nothing has happened, and nothing will. But.."

Naruto listened.

"But. I remember what my feelings were for Ino all those years before, and sometimes...I think about what it would be like to have her beside me."

Silence.

"When we were teammates, we argued constantly, always butting heads, snarky remarks, and...I feel like I'm doing something wrong every single time I think about them." He muttered, drawing his cup of hot sake towards him, taking a sip.

Naruto crossed his arms as well, tilting his head back, memories rushing through his own mind.

Silence.

"Did you love her, Shikamaru?" He asked, without looking back at the ebony eyed male.

Silence.

"Yes."

Ah. There it was.

Clenching his fists, Naruto sighed, understanding exactly where the other man was coming from.

"But, I love Temari. She's shockingly just like Ino. Just...rougher around the edges, where Ino was soft, and comforting when she wanted to be. Like...when Asuma-Sensei died, she would sit beside me, saying nothing, just...running her finger over the top of my hand. It wasn't much, but...it spoke volumes that she _knew_ what kind of comfort that I needed, without me having to say anything at all."

Yeah. Naruto understood that too.

Silence.

Blue eyes watched the man across the way, noticing the uncomfortable edge he was starting to acquire, so he changed the topic.

"Sakura is pregnant." He blurted, cursing himself.

Shikamaru nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I witnessed her get horrifically sick in her office the other morning. She told me she had eaten something bad."

Naruto rubbed his temples, downing the rest of his hot tea, wishing he had gotten something stronger.

Silence.

"We've got to keep it under wraps for a little while, it'll look bad for Sakura, and her trial. Not to mention my status as the Hokage, but, that isn't the most important thing to me at the moment."

Shikamaru was a little shocked at that statement.

"Don't care about your job?" The Nara male inquired.

"Of course I care about my job. It's what I've wanted for years...but, it's driven a huge wedge between me and the children I have _now_. And I need to fix that. I can't keep putting my job in front of my family."

Shikamaru smiled, nodding his head, agreeing fully.

Naruto smiled back, feeling a slight wave of uncertainty and underlining guilt fall over him again.

* * *

"So, his surgery is scheduled for next week?" Ino asked her pink-haired friend.

Sakura nodded, spooning some miso soup, blowing on the heat.

"Are you excited?" Ino asked, smiling lightly.

She was, honestly. However, she had so many other things on her mind, such as concerns, and what ifs.

What if the child died?

What if the bone graft wasn't good enough?

What if this test run was proved futile and the body rejected the graft?

What if she botched the surgery?

"Sakura. Calm down. I can see all those gears turning, stop psyching yourself out."

Silence.

"Ino. I need to tell you something." Sakura murmured, looking around, guilty expression on her features.

The blonde woman arched an eyebrow, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Ino questioned.

Sakura fiddled with the hem of her dress, swallowing back a thick lump of nerves that worked its way up her throat.

"I-I.." She began, taking a breath to steady her voice.

Ino tapped her fingers on the table.

"Come on billboard, you can do it. It can't be _that_ terrible."

Silence.

"I-I'm...pregnant." Sakura whispered hoarsely.

The blonde woman's jaw dropped, her chopsticks clattering to the table.

"What?" She asked, a little too loudly.

Sakura bit her lip, grabbing her glass of water, chugging half of it down.

"But-how-why-w-who- _WHEN_?" Ino asked, nearing hysteria.

"Please. Calm down, Ino. You're starting to make a scene. I never should have told you about it." Sakura scolded her, annoyed now.

"Okay..okay. Sorry. You just... _completely_ caught me off guard. I'm so confused."

Sakura only sighed in response, eyes never leaving the table, a little too ashamed to look up at the other Kuniochi.

"It's not Sasuke's? There's no way it could be his." Ino whispered.

Sakura shook her head slowly.

"Oh man. Sakura, whose is it?" Ino questioned, voice low.

Silence.

Sakura slowly rose her eyes to meet Ino's and bit her lip, blushing profusely.

"Oh shit."

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes, feeling utterly ashamed.

"S-Sakura. You're going to have _Kakashi-Sensei's_ baby?" Ino hissed, blue eyes wide, brows pinched together.

The pink-haired Kuniochi gave her a deadpan expression, not knowing whether to be offended or humored at her statement.

"Ino. It's _not_ his baby. What in the world is that? He was my _teacher_!" She hissed right back at her oblivious friend.

Shuddering, Ino ran her hand through her ponytail.

"It's Naruto's." Sakura said, voice shaking slightly, afraid of what her friend would say.

Silence.

"Oh wow."

Silence.

"Uh...when did this happen?" Ino asked her, voice low.

Sakura wrung her hands together, bile rising in her throat, knowing she would have to tell Ino about the affair.

"U-Uh, it started more than a month ago. Remember that night at the bar?"

Ino nodded her head slowly, a hint of disbelief laid in her eyes.

"Oh damn. How many times _since_ then?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, fingering her water glass again.

"Does that really matter? The point is that it _happened_."

Ino sighed, sitting fully against the back of her chair, rubbing her temples slightly, still confused, and fully concerned towards her friend.

Silence.

"I don't know what to do." Sakura mumbled, feeling tears overlap, a sob curled deep in her chest.

"Hey. It'll be okay, Sakura." Ino said, not entirely confident in that statement, but knowing the pinkette needed to hear _something_ positive.

"How?" Sakura asked, feeling dread clutch her chest, making her sobs come out harder and harder.

Ino reached across the way and grabbed her friends hand, stroking the top of her fingers.

Silence.

Calming down a little bit, Sakura looked up at the blonde, noticing a question etched on her features.

"What do you want to ask, Ino?" She said, sniffling.

Silence.

"I'm not sure if I should ask it at this moment." Ino responded.

Sakura shook her head, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"Just ask me. I don't deserve tact at this point." She murmured, feeling her eyes start to burn with more tears.

Ino just glared a little bit, completely disagreeing with that statement.

"Why Naruto?" The blonde Kuniochi asked, keeping her voice as low as she could.

Sakura blanched at the name but took a deep breathe, closing her eyes, seeing the blonde mans face in her minds eye.

"I...I love him."

Ino was stunned for a second, but refrained from saying anything, not trusting herself to respond until she recycled the words once or twice over in her mind.

Honestly though, this revelation wasn't that farfetched, Ino had a feeling that Sakura always cared about Naruto more than she let on. Why she never acted on her feelings, Ino never knew and never brought it up.

"Do you still love Sasuke?" She asked before thinking, closing her eyes, hoping she didn't offend her already distraught friend.

Sakura blanched even more at that question, but turned the answer round and round in her mouth, hoping she didn't sound _too_ much like a homewrecker.

"No."

Ino looked Sakura over sadly, understanding why her friend didn't have feelings for her husband anymore.

He was never here. Even when he _could_ be.

"Well. What are you going to do now?" Ino asked, treading lightly still.

Sakura took another sip of water, finding her calm.

"I filed for divorce and plan on confronting him the next time he's here. I've talked to Sarada about it. I know this is the right thing to do."

Ino nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's not that, truly." Sakura started, sniffling again, "I know what my marriage is, and with the sense I know he has, Sasuke does to."

"What is it?" Ino said.

"It's what I did to Hinata and Naruto." Sakura murmured, feeling more tears trek down her cheeks.

Ino looked her over, digesting her words.

"Sakura. Hinata wasn't happy with Naruto. I can tell you that much. I talked to her on several occasions and...she wasn't happy. And it wasn't because of Naruto. I don't think she ever wanted to be a stay at home mom, and she was too afraid to disappoint her father. The only thing Hinata has ever wanted, is to do the name Hyuuga justice."

Silence.

"Their marriage was already falling apart. No offense to Hinata, but Naruto needs someone to ground him, to tamper down his _sometimes_ immature attitude, and reckless behavior."

Sakura could agree with that, but decided to not say anything.

Silence.

"Well. What's done is done. The only thing you can do now, is move forward. And you know I'll be there for you every step of the way." Ino said to the other Kuniochi, grabbing her fingers again, throwing a wide smile, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

Naruto was stamping papers, when he heard the door to his office open that night.

"Shikamaru. I told you to go home. It's past ten o'clock, you know how pissed Temari gets when you're late."

Silence.

Rubbing his temples, blue eyes drew up and clashed with black onyx's...

That did not belong to Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke.

"Dobe." He levelled, a wave of anger taking over his features.

Shit.

"I think we have a few things to talk about." The darker haired man murmured, strolling across the room, taking a seat across the way from the blonde Hokage.

Levelled glares hit the other, and the room fell into immeasurable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter. :)

 

* * *

Nothing was said between them for a few minutes, the silence in Naruto’s office eerie, and deafening. Finally, he decided to break the tension.

“You didn’t send me anything to let me know you were coming.”

Sasuke raised a brow, the iciness in his eyes making Naruto feel intense guilt coarse through his stomach.

Something was off.

“I wanted to surprise Sakura and Sarada.”

Silence.

“Guess how surprised I was when I found this in her room.” Sasuke said, tone acidic, tossing the divorce papers Sakura had shown him a couple of days before onto his desk.

Naruto flicked his eyes down to them, sighing.

“Then, strange thing also happens. I hear that you and Hinata are divorcing.”

Silence.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Sasuke questioned him, eyes never leaving Naruto’s face.

Silence.

“Yes.” Naruto answered finally, watching rage pass the Uchiha’s expression, face pinching up, sharingan activating.

Silence.

“Well, Hokage- _Sama_ , did the entire village know you were _fucking_ my wife as you were fucking your own?” Sasuke snarled.

Glowering, Naruto felt his blood hum with anger.

“It isn’t about _fucking._ And you know it.” He hissed right back.

Silence.

“Sasuke. You don’t love her. You know you don’t. You married her because she was the only one who you _knew_ long enough, and maybe _trusted_ enough to settle down with. You may _like_ her, may _tolerate_ her. But, you don’t love her.”

The Uchiha patriarch tightened his hand so ferociously on his chair, Naruto thought it would splinter into a thousand little pieces.

It took a second for Sasuke to relinquish his hold, sharingan activated eyes still on Naruto.

“I do…love her. But, not in the way _you_ think is acceptable. I trust her, but I know she doesn’t need me here.”

The blonde tried really hard not to roll his eyes at his friends half assed confession.

“You don’t get it do you? She doesn’t _need_ you here for _her_. She doesn’t need you to bring her flowers, or be utterly cheerful, or bouncing off the walls every time she comes home from work. Something you’ll _never_ be. Sakura needs you to be here to help her with Sarada, to _be_ in her child’s life, _with_ her. But, her and Sarada. They’ll _never_ be enough for you, Sasuke.”

Silence.

“They are enough for me.” The dark haired man shot back, glaring.

“No. They’re not. How many times did I tell you that Sakura was struggling with bills? How many times did I tell you that Sarada was depressed, and angry because you were never here? I told you time and _time_ again that you were needed here with your family.” Naruto said to him, getting angrier and angrier thinking about the letters that he had sent that had gone ignored.

“Still! It doesn’t give you the _right_ to insert _yourself_ into my family, into my wife!” Sasuke roared, slapping two towers of papers off Naruto’s desk, watching as the blonde man himself did nothing but watch his tantrum.

Baring his teeth, Sasuke reached across the way and dragged Naruto up, breathing heavily, eyes locked on his own.

“How many times, huh?”

Naruto only arched an eyebrow at the question.

“How many times did you _fuck_ Sakura?”

The blonde man reached up and disentangled Sasuke’s hands from his cloak, eyes never leaving the spinning sharingan.

“Does that matter?”

“Yes, it does! It matters to _me_.” Sasuke hissed.

Silence.

“Seven tim-.”

Before the words could leave his mouth though, Naruto was punched roughly across the jaw, blood spewing up in his mouth.

Sasuke grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall, watching the blood leak out of his mouth, nostrils flaring in rage.

Silence save for Sasuke’s heavy breathing.

Naruto didn’t do anything, just waited for the continuation of his beating, knowing deep down that he deserved it.

It seemed like forever, but Sasuke finally let him go, the blonde shoving him away, wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his white coat.

Then, Sasuke was gone.

And Naruto knew exactly where he would be going.

* * *

Sakura was reading at the kitchen table when she heard the door open, and her blood froze in her veins, heart near stopping.

Sasuke.

She could feel him as he stood behind her, and she knew instantly that something was off.

Turning, she almost gasped at the anger that was upon his face.

Damn.

Silent as the grave, he glided over to her, taking a seat beside her, closing the book she was reading.

Silence.

Sakura swallowed thickly, waiting on him to say _something._

“I just got back from seeing Naruto.” He mumbled to her, face passive, eyes withdrawn.

Silence.

“He told me…an interesting turn of events that have been going on in my absence.”

Silence.

“Are you going to defend yourself? Deny it?” Sasuke asked her, tone acidic, leaving her to tremble in her seat, the guilt rushing through fiercely.

“I can’t deny what’s happened.” Sakura spoke up, swallowing the nerves she felt, knowing it was better this way.

He deserved to know the truth.

Even if it pissed him off.

“So, while I’ve been gone, you’ve been sleeping with the dobe, huh?”

Sakura winced, but kept her eyes on his.

“It hasn’t been since you left from the last time. It started more than a month ago, and the beginning was an _accident.”_

Sasuke nodded mockingly.

“An accident, huh? I didn’t know clothes could _accidentally_ fall off. Or that legs could _accidentally_ splay open for my _best friend.”_

Sakura winced even harder, the blow like a fist to her face.

“It isn’t like that.” She snapped.

“It isn’t? Pray tell what it’s like then?”

Sakura felt her nostrils flare.

“You spoke to Naruto, didn’t you? I’m sure he filled you in on what our _affair_ was. And is. It’s not about fucking. It’s about companionship.”

Sasuke stared, saying nothing.

“Companionship? What about me? What about _us?”_

Sakura then felt the damn snap and she stood on shaky feet, glowering down at him.

“Us?” She hissed, “What _us_? You are never here. Never. And I have _tried_ to get you here numerous times! I’ve written you, time and time again. And you never answer, never. Not when it comes to me, and _not_ when it comes to your own child! Who are you to _antagonize_ me on what makes me happy, when you clearly don’t!”

Sasuke said nothing as he watched her pant in anger, eyes narrowed, but the anger deflating from his body little by little.

She was right.

Sighing, he saw her lower herself back down, the room now silent.

“You’re right, I have no right to judge you or criticize you for trying to be happy, Sakura.”

The pinkette huffed, pushing hair back from her eyes.

Sasuke looked her over, sighing as he reached into his vest and grabbed out the papers he had almost left in Naruto’s office. Reaching forward, he grabbed the pen Sakura had been writing with and cycled through the papers.

Stopping on the last page, he breathed in and scribbled his name down on the last line, folding the papers back up and handing it to Sakura.

The Kuniochi was crying, tears trickling down and hitting the wood of the table.

Wiping them away quietly, Sakura shakily reached out and clutched the pen, stabbing the paper, looking up at Sasuke before she messily scratched her name onto the line.

Silence.

Sasuke sighed heavily, feeling his heart ache, but stood up on steady feet.

Turning his back to her, he walked forward, stopping.

“Tell Sarada that I’ll be back in a week to see her. I’d like to take her with me on my mission for a couple of days. If that’s alright with you?”

Sakura sniffled, and nodded, pushing the divorce papers back.

Acknowledging her one last time, Sasuke nodded and instantly disappeared, leaving Sakura in the kitchen to sob roughly in her chair.

* * *

Settling into bed that night, Sakura had stripped down her clothing, eyes numb, cheeks reddened from crying so hard.

Laying in the darkness, her hand went down and grazed her swollen belly, feeling the tears well up once more.

She sensed his presence before she felt him, and the warmth of his arms made her sob even harder, turning to press her face against his chest.

Naruto stroked her back, planting a little kiss on her forehead, shutting his eyes in pain, wanting to take all of hers and made it his, but knowing he couldn’t.

“Shhh. I’m here, Sakura.” He murmured into her pink tresses, inhaling her womanly scent.

“I-I’m a t-t-terrible person.” She sobbed brokenly, twisting her fingers into his orange shirt, her tears wetting the front.

“No, you’re not, Sakura. You’re wonderful. Don’t ever think anything different.” Naruto said to her, closing his eyes, feeling like a terrible person himself.

“I am. You should have _seen_ his face. He was so… _hurt_.” She sobbed again, harder than ever.

“Sakura. Sasuke is an intelligent individual, well, not regarding emotions, but regarding everything else. He knew you were unhappy, and that you _deserve_ happiness.”

Sakura sniffled, her arms entrapping him in their clutches, her cheeks rubbing against his soft fabric.

“It’s not only him, but Hinata as well. I.. _stole_ her husband, _ruined_ her marriage. At this rate, I don’t deserve any semblance of happiness.” She whined into his chest, tears coming hot and thick again.

“We’ve discussed that, Sakura. Our marriage had been broken for a long time. You didn’t do anything, _we_ didn’t do anything that hadn’t already _been_ done.”

Sniffle.

“Do you understand?” He asked her, whispering into her hair, laying his lips against the soft strands, trying to give her his strength.

Silence.

“Did Sasuke do anything to you?” Sakura asked him hoarsely.

“Gave me a punch, but I’m fine.” He answered her, running his fingers through her hair, feeling the tension leave her shoulders.

“Is it healed?” She whispered.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me.” He murmured, hands still running through her hair.

Sakura pulled back looking up at him, his eyes dark blue in the moonlight.

“I see it, he must have busted it pretty good.” She said to him, running her fingertip over the spot.

Naruto just shrugged, giving her a light kiss on the lips, his hand grazing her hips, moving over to her stomach.

“How are they doing? Any sickness?”

Sakura shook her head, smelling Sandalwood hit her nostrils, relishing in the scent.

Pressing back into him, Sakura inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, allowing calm to wash over her senses.

Naruto shut his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around her petite frame, almost crushing her against him, relishing in her close proximity.

Sakura smiled into his embrace and promptly fell asleep, thinking the entire time of how _lucky_ she was to have him.

* * *

Naruto waited outside the training grounds the next day, eyeing his son as he sparred with Sarada, impressed with how well his son could hold his own against the Uchiha’s sharingan.

He had left a shadow clone in the office for a little while, wanting to take his son to get something to eat, or at-least talk to him a little bit.

A couple days before he had picked Himawari up from the academy, and had spent a little time with her, missing Bolt because he had gone sparring with his friends.

He missed his children so much, it was slightly painful.

He needed to remedy the situation with Bolt, he knew the boy resented him for what happened with Hinata. But, he didn’t want that to overtake their entire relationship, causing tension for years to come.

He didn’t want a dysfunctional relationship with his eldest boy.

Looking over to the field, he noticed the two teenagers walking his way, and he jumped up playfully, landing down in front of the both of them, the two shrieking at his presence.

“D-Dad!? What the heck are you _doing_?” He yelled at his father, holding his chest, feigning a heart attack.

Sarada giggled lightly.

Bolt blushed at her giggle, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking away from his dad.

“I saw you two. You both are looking great.” Naruto prided them, clapping his hand gently on Sarada’s shoulder, suddenly feeling an intense wave of guilt when he looked down at the raven haired Uchiha, who looked so much like her father.

“Thank you, Hokage-Sama!” Sarada exclaimed, shoving Bolt’s shoulder roughly, recapturing his attention.

“Yeah, thanks dad.” He mumbled, annoyed.

Naruto frowned, sighing.

“Sarada. Is there anyway I can speak to Bolt in private, please?”

The Uchiha nodded, waving at the two Uzumaki’s, darting off, hoping they had a nice, long chat.

The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like forever, and Naruto felt nervous suddenly.

“B-Bolt. Do you want to go get some ramen?” Naruto asked him, rubbing the back of his neck.

The younger blonde shoved his nose up.

“Not with you.”

Naruto deserved that.

“Well, if not that, then we need to talk. We haven’t spoken since…everything happened.” He said to his son, sitting on a rock that lay beside the training fence.

“Oh? Since you left my mother?” He growled out to his father, finally turning to look him squarely in the face.

Naruto blanched, not saying anything to that.

Silence.

“Well. That was a good _talk_ , dad. I should be going now.” Bolt said, moving to leave, a hand whipping out to grab his wrist.

“No. We are going to talk. And you are going to _sit_ here while we talk.” Naruto growled at his son, planting him on the stone next to him, entirely unfazed by the glare he was getting.

Silence.

“Listen, Bolt. I know you are upset with me over what happened. But, things will be better this way. For me and especially for your mother. She-from what I’ve seen and heard, seems a lot happier now. Does she seem happier to you?” He asked the youth, seeing his features pinch up.

“But, it’s _you_ who couldn’t _keep_ her happy while we were all together as a _family!_ It’s you who couldn’t prioritize your _family_ before your _job._ This _is_ your fault!” Bolt snapped, breathing heavily from the anger that welled up in his chest.

Naruto closed his eyes, knowing that entire accusation was the truth.

“Yes. It was. You’re right. I thought by being Hokage first and foremost, and _not_ Naruto Uzumaki, the goofball, the prankster, that I was doing the right thing. That I would earn more respect that way. Little did I know that I was pushing away the people in my life that meant the most to me.”

Bolt stared at his dad, still scowling.

“I let your mother down. But, in truth, she and I were not good for each other, and we only stayed together as long as we did because of you and Himawari. And…I would have done _anything_ for you and Himawari. I still would. I _always_ will.”

Silence.

“I am so sorry for putting you and your sister on the backburner. That will _never_ happen again. Even if I lose my position as Hokage, I will not allow my job to interfere with my family ever again. That is a promise.” Naruto finished, holding a thumbs up at his son, giving a fox like grin.

Bolt watched his father, lower lip trembling at the words he was hearing.

He had never heard his father speak like that before.

Never.

Feeling the tears stream down his face, he leapt forward and clutched the robes his father wore, burying his face in the fabric, letting out the hurt he was feeling and had _been_ feeling for a long time.

Naruto felt his breath rush out as tears clouded his own vision, setting his hand down on his sons shoulder, feeling tremors wrack his smaller form.

Reaching down, he grabbed Bolt and lifted him up, hugging his son to his chest, feeling the child wrap his arms around his shoulders, burying his head in Naruto’s shoulder.

The two were in tears, the tiny trickles of water speaking a thousand words that had been lost over time. Tiny layers of hurt seemed to scab over in the span of minutes, and Naruto relished in the air of reconciliation that fell over him and his son.

 

Leave me a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content below!

Another chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. 

* * *

  
Sakura zipped up her daughters duffle bag, shoving it over to the teenager.

"I made sure you have adequate food. You and your father." Sakura mumbled, smiling stiffly.

Sarada nodded, smiling at her mother, moving around the bed to stand beside her.

Sighing soundly, she caught the Haruno symbol on her mothers shirt, and blanched lightly.

It was official two days ago.

Sakura Uchiha had gone back to Sakura Haruno.

Sarada knew it hurt her mother. But, she also knew that things would be better this way, and that her mom, who worried so much about everyone other than herself, deserved to be happy.

But, something else was bothering her.

Something Sarada couldn’t quite name or pinpoint.

Something..her mother was hiding.

And that left Sarada in a foul mood sometimes. Feeling as if her mom couldn’t trust her.

So…she decided now was probably the best time to confront her.

“M-Mom?” She started, levelling her frown to the floor.

Sakura turned to her, looking extremely tired.

“Yes, Sarada?”

The Uchiha sat in the chair in the corner of her bedroom, sighing softly.

“Well, I leave for a week tomorrow. I just wanted to know…if…everything was alright?” She asked, slowly, but her last word sounding almost pleading.

Sakura closed her eyes, wanting to rub her belly, but stopped herself from doing so.

“Yes. I’m fine, Sarada. Why do you ask?” She questioned her paranoid daughter.

“W-Well, you’re tired all the time, and you eat a lot more. You don’t drink anymore of your tea, you just… I don’t know. You seem so down. Has something happened at the hospital?”

Sakura smiled, but shook her head.

Maybe she could tell her?

Taking a deep breath, she beckoned her daughter over, patting the space on the bed.

Sarada raised a brow, but did as she was told, sitting beside her mother.

“Listen, I’m going to tell you something. But, it’s kind of a secret. Only you, I and Naruto can know right now. Okay?”

Sarada felt her belly drop with worry, but she managed to nod stiffly without conveying her fear.

Sakura grasped her daughters knee, “I’m going to have a baby.”

Silence.

Sarada then squealed, flinging her arms around her mothers torso, mindful of he belly.

“Oh gosh. Mom! This is great! I’m gonna be an older sister!”

Sakura was taken slightly aback, she wasn’t really expecting this kind of reaction from her daughter. Smiling gently, she patted Sarada’s back, feeling tears start to fill her eyes.

“When did you find out?” Sarada pulled back, her onyx eyes alight with happiness.

“Oh…uh, a couple of weeks ago.” Sakura blushed, twiddling her thumbs.

“Did you tell Naruto, er, Lord Seventh?”

Sakura smiled, stroking a little bit of her belly, nodding.

“Yes. Of course. I would have told you sooner, but, I wasn’t sure how you would take it. I’m sorry.” The pinkette mumbled, feeling shame unfurl in her chest.

Sarada smiled sweetly, reaching out to grip her mothers fingers.

“It’s okay. Have you gotten an appointment to see if the baby is alright?”

Sakura nodded, sighing gently.

“Two days ago Ino did a little pelvic examination, and she said everything was looking good. She said I’m about two months a long. The heartbeat is stable and my levels are good.”

Sarada wasn’t entirely sure what her mother meant by _levels_ , but she was thrilled none the less, hugging her mother once again.

“I’m so excited!”

Sakura smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath of relief.

 

Leading Sarada to the gates, Sakura looked ahead and saw a black figure coming their way.

Anxiety curled in her belly, but Sakura shoved it away, wanting to make this a cheerful goodbye to her child.

“Okay, Sarada! You know to _listen_ to your father. Remember, he doesn't really converse all that much. Just…have fun. Get to know him a little bit.”

Sarada shouldered her bag, reaching up to brush the bangs out of her eyes.

“I know, mom.” She murmured, looking a little nervous herself.

Sakura smiled, gripping the teenagers shoulder, seeing Sasuke stop short of them out of her peripherials.

“Hello.” She said, nudging Sarada forward, patting her back as she did so.

“Hey dad.” Sarada said, smiling up at the taller man, watching as he smirked down at her, his onyx eyes gentle.

“We should be going. I have a lot of things to show you.” He mumbled, looking up to Sakura now, his half smile leaving, replaced by a small frown.

Silence.

Sakura shuffled her feet, knowing she kind of deserved his iciness.

“I’ll have her back in one weeks time. Is that alright?”

The Kuniochi nodded.

“Okay. Well, Sarada. I love you.” Sakura exclaimed, reaching out, folding her daughter into her arms, squeezing.

“M-Mom. Too tight.”

Sakura pulled back after a couple of seconds, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

“Have fun, okay?” She said, wiping her eyes.

 

Later that night, Sakura undressed, her thoughts on Sarada and on her clinical trial in two days. They had scheduled the date for Sunday, and she was nervous.

Oh Kami. What if something went wrong?

What if…

No. She wouldn’t think on it.

She was going to enjoy her shower, then climb into bed.

 

Sakura was washing her hair when she heard a sound behind her. Stopping abruptly, she covered her private parts, barely managing to cover her pubic mound, when the shower curtain opened.

Naruto.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura glared at him, annoyed at his playful expression.

“Good evening, Sakura.” He said, leaning forward to leave a little peck on her nose.

“Remember that threat I made in the woods? It still stands.” Sakura hissed at him.

Naruto blanched lightly, covering his testicles, chuckling.

“Hey. I didn’t mean to scare you. I told you I was coming by a couple days ago, after we met to talk about the appointment. Not my fault you didn’t remember.” He said huskily, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, the water hitting his bronzed skin.

Squeaking, Sakura felt every inch of him press her into the tiled wall, lips descending down her temple, to brush at her ear, his teeth nipping at the cartilage.

“You smell phenomenal. What is that body wash?” He asked, mouth now kissing a path down her throat.

Sakura tilted her head back, groaning, feeling her knees start to tremble, her blood humming with _need._

“It’s some kind of passionfruit.” She answered him, breathlessly.

Naruto pulled back from her, reaching low to grab at her buttocks, squeezing, smiling at the way Sakura wiggled about in his grasp.

“You know…I love every inch of your body, Sakura. Kami…I _always_ have.”

Sakura felt her womanhood throb, wanting to rub her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure.

“Ever since we were teenagers, and I got back from training with Jiraiya. I remember it…very well. I was running through town, and I bumped into you and granny Tsunade. I was… _astounded_ by the ass that greeted me.” He said, smirking at the furious blush that covered both of her cheeks.

Sakura felt her heart hammer against her ribcage, wanting him to touch her, to stroke the fire he had set alight between her thighs.

“N-Naruto.” She whimpered, moving her hand down to her nether lips to thumb at her throbbing clit.

The blonde man groaned, reaching beside him to turn off the water.

“Hm…not yet. I’m not done with what I was saying.” He grit out to her, feeling his cock throb almost painfully.

Leaning into Sakura, Naruto grabbed her dainty hands and laid them on his chest, her thumbs stroking the firmness of his muscles, her body trembling at the heat that poured from him like a waterfall.

“After that day, I _thought_ about you often.” He mumbled, planting a hot kiss onto her clavicle, licking a warm trail to her shoulders, leaving little pecs in his wake, moving downwards.

Sakura was panting, feeling the moisture from her drenched sex start to pulsate, making her want to cry out for him to _take_ her.

“There were times in the woods, where you would take your shirt off, and nothing but your bindings were on. The wind would hit you just right…and show off _areas_ of you that made me so hard.” Naruto whispered, his lips now on her cleavage, tongue trailing to the right, mouth now enclosing around a puckered nipple.

This time, Sakura did cry out, bucking upwards towards him, forcing more of her breast into his mouth.

“Hmmm. Your nipples. Kami, they’re so beautiful. The perfect size. I’ll never tire of tasting them.”

Whimper.

Naruto continued this game of torture for awhile, the sheer intensity of Sakura’s need almost making her come without him even having to _touch_ her womanhood at all.

Which had never happened before.

Finally, _finally,_ he got to the area where she most needed him, and Sakura was a whimpering, groaning mess. Her hips bucked up to his mouth, pleading for him to latch his mouth onto her.

Release.

_Release is what she desperately needed._

“N-Naruto.” Sakura almost begged, tugging at his wet tresses.

“What is it Sakura? What is it that you want?” The young Hokage asked up at her, smirking.

The pinkette glared, pushing her hips up again.

“You know what I need. Please. _Please.”_

Naruto hummed, leaning his lips forward to trace her sex, relishing in the pants and the fingers that tangled in his hair, pulling lightly.

Reaching out, Naruto gripped Sakura’s thigh, pushing it against the tiled wall, eyes latching onto the fullness of his pinkettes sex, mouth watering.

“Please.” Sakura whimpered, licking dry lips.

Naruto moaned, middle finger dancing a long the entrance to Sakura, gritting his teeth, feeling Sakura’s wetness fall over his finger.

“You’re so fucking wet, Sakura.” He mumbled, leaning up to enclose her clit into his warm mouth.

The Kuniochi tried to hold in the moan that flew from her throat, but couldn’t. His mouth was so warm, his tongue lashing against the bundle of nerves that left her a quivering, shaky mess.

Naruto laved at her clit like he laved at her mouth with his tongue, slowly, delicately. He was stroking her higher into her final crescendo, moving his middle finger to delve into her slickness, curling the digit to assist her by pressing on her g spot.

“Ah..” The pinkette cried out, thrusting her hips against his mouth, hand wound tightly in his blonde strands, his blue eyes feasting upon her expressions.

Naruto groaned, reaching the hand he wasn’t using low to grab his arousal, stroking it in time with his tongue.

Sakura watched as he touched himself, his hand moving furiously down his length, and it was enough to send her barreling over the edge with a sharp jerk of her hips.

Arching her back, Sakura gasped, clit throbbing almost painfully, her fluids rushing down to greet his tongue as she came.

“N-Naruto.” She grit out, hearing him moan, the sound of his hand moving up and down his cock making her whimper.

“S-Sakura.” He groaned, his voice husky, breath rushing from his throat in a gasp as he came as well.

 

After they both pulled themselves together, and finished their shower, the couple laid in bed.

Sakura had her head on Naruto’s chest, his hand on her belly, stroking the delicate skin, feeling the little bulge.

“You know…we can’t hide your pregnancy from everybody for much longer. People are going to start to notice.” Naruto whispered.

Sakura sighed lightly, shoving her nose in the crook of his neck.

“I know. I just…want to keep it between us for now. I’ll start to show more after my third month.”

The blonde nodded, kissing her forehead.

“Sarada left today didn’t she? To go with Sasuke?” He asked her, feeling her tense up a little bit.

Sakura nodded, and Naruto kicked himself mentally.

Why did he have the knack for saying the _wrong_ thing?

“I’m sorry if I upset you with that question.” He said to her, sighing himself.

“You didn't, don’t worry. I just-I feel bad that Sasuke and I couldn’t work out for Sarada.”

Oh.

“Well, if you had a do over, would you try with him again?” Naruto asked her, feeling a little…hesitant to know the answer.

Would it upset him?

Silence.

“I-I’m not sure.” She responded finally.

And that…well, that wasn’t really the answer Naruto _wanted_ to hear.

Pulling his head away from hers, he looked down at her.

“You would still marry him, knowing what you know now? Is that what you’re saying?” He bit out, annoyance taking over his tone.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“Well, no. Would you remarry Hinata, knowing what you know now?”

Naruto just stared at her.

“I would marry her again, _knowing_ it would give me Bolt and Himawari.”

Sakura sat up now too.

“Yes, and I would repeat my relationship with Sasuke, knowing it would give me Sarada.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t married to Sasuke when you became pregnant with Sarada. You got pregnant on your travels, had Sarada and came back to the village.”

Sakura glared at him, feeling aggravation course through her.

Silence.

“Sakura. It isn’t your job to _save_ Sasuke. The only person who can do that is _himself_.”

Gritting her teeth, she glowered at the blonde man.

“I know that! I just-I don’t know. I-I know I couldn’t have you! You would be with Hinata for your children!”

Naruto sat in silence, watching her war with herself.

“Even so, Sakura. You have always deserved better than Sasuke. It isn’t and _wasn’t_ your responsibility to love him. Or to make him feel as if he _belonged_. Falling out of love with a person, is not a crime.”

Glaring, Sakura felt the tears burn her eyes.

“You fell out of love with me for awhile, while you were with Hinata.”

Growling, Naruto reached across the way, gripping Sakura’s hand.

“I have _never_ spent a moment _not_ loving you, Sakura.”

The pinkette smiled sadly, looking up to say something else before Naruto’s mouth slanted upon hers, pulling her into his chest and laying down with her on top of him.

He attacked her mouth as if he were a dehydrated man who had found water after years and years of searching for it. Nipping her bottom lip, Naruto felt Sakura pull away, moving her hands down to jerk at the hem of the long shirt she wore, pulling it off.

Watching her with rosy cheeks, Naruto pulled her back to him, feeling her nipples scrape against his chest.

“Sakura.” He said, moving his lips to a nipple.

“Mmm?” She answered, arching towards him.

“Ride me.”

The statement shot a bolt of arousal straight through Sakura’s belly, and she felt her womanhood throb with the answer.

Nodding shakily, she grabbed her underwear, pulling them off, tossing them to the side.

Naruto shimmied his boxers down, his arousal springing forth, precum dripping from the head of his manhood.

Sakura felt her mouth water at the intoxicating sight in front of her, and leaned forward to place a light kiss on his head, licking a hot trail from base back to the tip.

Groaning, Naruto sucked a breath in through his nostrils, trying not to thrust his hips up into her mouth.

She couldn’t pull away though…

The sandalwood smell infiltrated her nostrils again, and she was suddenly feasting on his aching arousal, engulfing the entire shaft into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the flesh.

“S-Sakura.” Naruto moaned, panting to her movements, hearing her moan as well.

Finally, after a few more minutes of driving him insane, Sakura pulled away, the appendage making a popping noise while leaving her mouth.

Shifting upwards, Sakura placed herself over him, and sank down, engulfing him in her wet heat, hearing him hiss loudly.

“Damnit.” He said, frantically trying to keep himself from coming like an inexperienced teenager.

Sakura was having none of it though, setting a pace, arching her heels up and down as she took his length deep into her body, watching as his blue eyes grew as dark as the midnight sky.

“Naruto.” She moaned, leaning back to grind her hips in a circle, watching as he flinched, writhing beneath her.

“Kami. You look so beautiful. So… _regal._ Like a queen on her throne. _”_ He said, gripping her hips, watching as her head tilted back, nipples kissing the air that flowed around them.

“I’d mount my throne everyday, if this is what I would sit on.” Sakura ground out, relishing in the gasp that accompanied what she had said.

Leaning forward, she moved her chest over him, inviting him to suck on her nipples, feeling his mouth latch onto one.

“N-Naruto. Rub my clit. Please. Please rub my clit.” She begged him, fire shooting through her blood, her end coming closer and closer.

The blonde did just that, his middle digit diving beneath the folds to caress her most intimate area, his phalange slipping against the wet nub, stealing jerks and groans from Sakura as she rode him into the mattress.

“Yesssss. There. Kami, right there.” She squeaked, grinding into his pelvis, tucking her feet through his legs, as she literally started bouncing on his manhood.

That was enough.

“Sakura. I’m coming. Oh…Kami…I-I’m c-coming.” Naruto said, in what sounded like pain as he gripped her hips so hard, Sakura winced slightly, feeling her own end crash into her as he bucked into her, lifting her body off the bed with his ferocious jerks.

The two of them collapsed, Sakura feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm as she closed her thighs and fell to the side of him, watching as his chest pumped rapidly with the blood that flowed through his body.

His head turned to her, a tired grin on his features.

“I’ll get a rag.”

 

Sakura was cuddled to Naruto’s chest, the both of them fully sated, clean, and exhausted.

“Naruto.” Sakura said as she was drifting off, hearing him grunt, informing her to continue.

“For the past fifteen years, I have _never_ spent a moment _not_ loving you.” She murmured, hearing silence, but feeling him shove her closer to him as she drifted off.

His lips touched her forehead gently.


	13. Chapter 13

There will be sensitive themes in this chapter!

* * *

Sakura closed the door to her office, her fingers trembling on the frame.  

Oh Kami.  

No. 

 _No._ **  
  
_No._ **  
  
The surgery had gone relatively well, as well as one would assume when you're going in relatively blind.  

It was afterwards.  

His vitals had remained stable, well into the night.  

Then, the fever hit him. 

An infection. The thing she was most afraid of.  

Sakura felt the sob well up in her throat and she clutched her stomach, bending at the knees, taking gasping breaths. 

There was a very slim chance the child would make it through the next couple of days, and having to tell that to the parents was too much to handle. 

Sakura would never forget the wail that hit her ears when the news touched the mothers ears.  

Sakura felt nauseous suddenly, bolting from her position at the door to reach the garbage can by her desk, hunching over and emitting her lunch into the basket.  

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she clutched her belly, suddenly feeling a wrenching pain spread over her pelvis.  

"Oh!" Sakura moaned, wiping her trembling mouth.  

The pain ripped through her again and she felt the spasm in her nether regions.  

Oh God.  

Was she miscarrying? 

Kami no. 

Please no.  

Turning, Sakura tried to walk to the door, but couldn't see in a straight line, the room swaying like she was on a boat.  

"Help." She rasped, falling to her knees, the pain in her stomach immeasurable now, gripping her forcefully.  

Suddenly there was knock on her door, and Sakura felt the cold air fall over her sweaty pink tresses, the voice in the room muffled, yet desperate.  

The blackness was taking her, surrounding her, giving her no chance in staying awake.  

Looking above her, she noticed silver, something silver in her vision. 

"Sak...fuck! She's blee...nurse!" 

Then, she was weightless, feeling fingers pick her up off the floor, the world sliding into the abyss.   


Naruto was riffling through papers, when his door swung open.  

Snapping his head up, he opened his mouth to scold the intruder. 

Kakashi. And he was pale as a ghost.  

"You need to come with me, Naruto." 

The blonde stood up quickly, feeling the questions bubble up in his throat, but held them back, flinging off his coat, following Kakashi out of his office.  

"What is going on? Is it Bolt? Himawari?" 

Kakashi shook his head numbly.  

"Sakura." He whispered.  

Naruto felt an icy pick wrench its way from his heart to his stomach.  

"What happened to Sakura?" He asked shakily, feeling bile rise up his throat. 

No answer.  

Making a sound as if in pain, Naruto reached out and grabbed the older male, slamming him against the wall.  

"What is it? What happened to her?!"  

Kakashi took a deep breath, trying to gain his own bearings.  

"She was bleeding heavily when I got to her office, between...Naruto." 

The blonde felt the sickness wash over him.  

"No." 

"They haven't told  me anything. But...there was blood, Naruto. I'm no doctor, but, even I know that is not a good sign." 

The blonde let his ex-sensei's vest go, and backed up, feeling frozen, numb.  

Kami.  

No. 

 _No._  
  
"Naruto. We have to go. Come on, she needs you." Kakashi whispered to him, grabbing his elbow and steering him down the hall.  

When Naruto arrived at the door, there was a doctor that he didn't recognize and a nurse, they were talking to each other, both looked worn out. 

Naruto opened his mouth, feeling his tongue turn dryer than ever, the works sticking in his throat, bile rushing up once more, choking him.  

Kakashi saw the look of panic fall over his ex-students face.  

The nurse and doctor turned fully, noticing the two of them.

"L-Lord sixth, L-Lord seventh!" They both stammered out, bowing low.  

Kakashi waved them off, giving a timid smile, uncomfortable.  

"No need for that. Please, we'd like to see Sakura. How is she?" 

The nurse looked over to the sighing doctor, who beckoned them into a smaller alcove, making sure they were alone.  

Naruto couldn't speak, he kept trying, but the words wouldn't come, and he felt like if he opened his mouth again, he'd be sick all over the males in front of him.  

"Doctor Haruno…she did…she did indeed have a miscarriage." 

Muffle.

Muffle.

Those were the only words Naruto heard though, and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, taking steady breaths, feeling two sets of eyes on him.  

Clearing his throat, rubbing his forehead tiredly the doctor turned to face him fully, a saddened expression etched across his features.  

"The father, I'd presume?" 

 Kakashi shuffled his feet, feeling a little uneasy.  

Naruto though, stood up to his full six feet height, and nodded, his heart aching, wanting to see Sakura. Wanting to hold her more than anything.

  
  
Upon entering the room, he saw her sitting up, green eyes staring at her fingers, clenched in front of her belly.  
  
Naruto felt the tears build up, his grief coming forward, hitting him squarely in the gut, making him falter a bit.  
  
Kakashi himself stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say, knowing this was really none of his concern.  
  
But.  
  
He needed to see if Sakura was alright, for himself. When he had found her, blood was seeping out between her legs, and the sight alone made his blood freeze up, pumping ice through his skin.  
  
It was a miracle in itself he got her help in time.  
  
Not in time…  
  
  
  
Sakura heard the door open, her fingers numb, eyes dry, almost lifeless.  
  
She wanted to yell at the intruder to go away. To get the hell out of there, to leave her in peace.  
  
They didn’t leave, and she didn’t move.  
  
She had heard what the doctors had to say.  
  
The baby was in too much duress. Her stressors had taken their toll…and her child.  
  
Nothing. There was nothing else she wanted to hear.  
  
Just… _nothing._  
  
“Leave.” She croaked out, not bothering to look at the person, or persons in the room with her.  
  
“Sakura.” A deep, gravelly voice reached out to her.  
  
The voice of said person made the stabbing pricks in her heart accelerate in bleeding her out on the bed. His voice had wound a coil that constricted her voice, her breathing, but let loose a knot of tears that filled and overflowed down her pale cheeks.  
  
Turning, Sakura looked at the blonde man, who looked pale as the snow himself. His blue eyes were staring intently at her, sorrow placed rough in his eyes, taking away the light that usually shown from the twin pools of blue.  
  
Not able to say anything else, Sakura felt her hand gliding up her throat, clutching it as if the air in her esophagus wasn’t pumping fast enough, or strong enough to keep her from completely suffocating.  
  
Naruto was at her side in an instant.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her body, he closed his eyes, a heavy sob ripping from her throat, hands hanging loosely at her side.  
  
She wasn’t able to stop, the tears flowed and flowed, and her hand left the bedside to fist in the front of her hospital gown, where her child used to be.  
  
Kakashi watched the scene in front of him, and felt his own eyes burn, the sound of Sakura’s wrenching sobs stabbing through his heart. Naruto himself was trying, trying to keep himself together.  
  
Failing, but he was trying.  
  
Kakashi looked at his students, wrapped around each other, heartache staunching them, submerging them into a fitted knuckle of anguish.  
  
He hated it so much for them.  
  
The two of them deserved so much better.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Closing his eyes, he walked back until his back hit the door, and made a small exit, knowing that the two of them needed their alone time.  
  
He needed to get rid of the swirling tears that lay inside his own eyes.  
  
  
  
Sakura was laying back now, an hour of non stop hysteria catching up to her, green eyes looking out the window into the brightness of the day.  
  
She wanted it cloudy. She wanted to close her eyes, and block out the happy rays of the sun.  
  
Naruto was sitting beside her, hands wrapped tightly around hers, saying nothing, probably not knowing what _to_ say.  
  
The silence was enough. It said enough. It proved enough. It was…enough.  
  
Sometimes silence said the most.  
  
But, silence was not always welcomed in situations such as these. And finally…Naruto broke it, clearing his throat.  
  
“Sakura. What can I do for you? Anything. Is there anything I can do?”  
  
No.  
  
There was nothing he could do.  
  
Sakura shook her head, eyes still trained on outside, throat burning a fire in her body.  
  
Naruto shut his eyes, fingers shaking. He wanted to climb in bed with her and wrap his arms around her still form. Kami, he just wanted to comfort her.  
  
Sakura was thinking though, as he asked her the question.  
  
“Do you think it would have been a boy or a girl, Naruto?” She croaked out, feeling him tense beside the bed.  
  
The blonde Hokage was lost for words, not wanting to bring pain to the woman he loved.  
  
“Sakura. I-I don’t know.”  
  
The pinkette just continued to stare out the window, lips stiff, eyes drying.  
  
“I think it would have been a boy. I was starting to carry low, my hips were starting to hurt me. With Sarada, it was never like that. I carried high with her.”  
  
Naruto felt a burn spread throughout his heart as he watched Sakura’s eyes shimmer.  
  
“Love. You don’t have to talk about it.” He said to her, rubbing a finger over her knuckles.  
  
Sakura flared her nostrils, chest heaving upwards as her hands started to shake beside her hips.  
  
“You should hate me, Naruto.” She whimpered.  
  
The blonde was hit in the gut with the _sadness_ that permeated off of the woman in front of him.  
  
“Sakura. I could _never_ hate you. What happened was…Kami…was…an accident.” The words themselves burned his tongue and he had to choke back a sob.  
  
Silence.  
  
“I was overstressed. The clinical trial. Which I….which I ruined. The boy himself is circling the drain as we speak. I was overly worried about my work. And about Hinata, Sarada and Sasuke. And ruining your reputation.”  
  
Naruto felt like he was listening her confess to a crime she thought she had committed, and it made him feel slightly ill.  
  
She honestly thought it was _her_ fault.  
  
Standing, Naruto stood beside her head now, watching as small tears trickled out of her irises once more.  
  
“Sakura. It _was not_ your fault. Nor was it mine. These things happen. And they’re awful, and they’re terrible, but, I’m here. I’m here with you to take the brunt of it. And I’m remaining here, Sakura Haruno.”  
  
The pinkette felt her shoulders shake, her head moving to look fully at him now, watching as he cried, reaching for her hand, his fingers trembling.  
  
Sakura sobbed, pulling at him, beckoning him towards her, to lay beside her, to wrap his comforting presence around her.  
  
Naruto slid in, pushing her head into his shoulder, feeling her shake and shake and shake.  
  
He was shaking as well, taking her grief and his, knowing he could. Knowing he was strong enough to do so.  
  
  
Sakura was released from the hospital three days later, the doctor demanding she remain on bed rest for the next week, and if she had any remaining bleeding, or any clots that came out, to come back.  
  
Naruto was holding her hand, helping her into the house.  
  
“Easy Sakura, easy.” He mumbled to her, stroking his finger across the top of her hand.  
  
Sakura was sweating, the pain pills the doctor had her on making the room swim around her.  
  
She hated feeling like she was drugged up.  
  
Five minutes later, Naruto had laid her down, pushing her sweaty bangs from her eyes.  
  
“Water.” She croaked out, the pills making her dehydrated.  
  
Naruto nodded, covering her up, blue eyes drinking in her dazed expression. She was going to be out in about ten minutes, the medicine the doctor gave her helped to reduce cramping that was taking its toll on her in the hospital.  
  
Getting the water, he came back in and saw her groggily open her eyes to lean forward and take some of the sustenance that her parched throat desperately needed.  
  
Naruto sat beside her, stroking her pink locks, his rough fingers making her feeling almost peaceful.  
  
_Almost._  
  
“Sarada.” She suddenly murmured.  
  
Naruto nodded, knowing that the Uchiha would be home in two days time.  
  
How would this be explained?  
  
Sakura couldn’t do it right now. She didn’t need to do it right now. But, Sarada needed to have answers, and she deserved them.  
  
“Do you want me to tell her, Sakura?” He whispered, continuing to stroke her hair, her eyes shut.  
  
Silence.  
  
“I want….my baby.” Sakura mumbled, and Naruto felt his heart almost snap with the turmoil he felt crash into him.  
  
Sakura was half asleep when she said it, but he knew that is how she truly felt. The hurt she carried with her, the…stifling knowledge that her almost three month pregnancy would produce nothing but depression and horrid dreams.  
  
Standing up, Naruto left the room, feeling bile rise up in his throat.  
  
_**Welp.**_  
  
Naruto shut his eyes to the sound of the voice, not wanting to hear him. He wanted…Kami, he wanted so much.  
  
Silence.  
  
**_Welp. Do not ignore me._**  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, feeling himself drift down, into the pit where the nine tails resided.  
  
Kurama looked at him, his host quiet, eyes devoid of any emotion, besides pain.  
  
_**I don’t smell the pup anymore.**_  
  
Naruto felt his heart clench.  
  
Kurama sighed, looking the man over, sensing his sadness, sensing rage boiling just below the surface.  
  
**_Do not blame yourself welp, now, go back._** **_Take care of your mate._**  
****  
Naruto opened his eyes, feeling the room move around him, legs backing him up into a chair.  
  
Pushing his head into his hands, he let it all go.  
  
Everything.  
  
The pain, and the anger towards…  
  
All the things that he couldn’t change, all the burdens he had to carry for his loved ones who needed strength, and all the people, his _child_ that he couldn’t save.


End file.
